Harry Potter and The Galator
by OloEopia-Merlin
Summary: COMPLETE Harry, Hermione and Ron start their sixth year in Hogwarts. Harry discovers new powers, new feelings and a mysterious amulet. He also discovers new ancestors beyond his imagination. HHr, RL and G?... First Fic... Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Discovering New Powers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowlings. Story and plot are mine. Any references to Merlin and other Merlin characters and objects are owned by T.A. Barron.  
  
Chapter 1: Discovering New Powers  
  
Another hot summer night, but at least this year he's he was allowed to visit his friends without too much hassle. He lay laid on his bed trying to tune out his cousin Dudley's loud music and his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's loud discussions about drills in the living room. Sundays were always bad for him. All the Dursleys were home and they tend to turn up the volume on their new 42" television his uncle bought with his Christmas bonus. Dudley's muggle music seems extra loud on Sunday's as well.  
  
He decided to do some sit-ups and push ups to pass his time until dinner or until they beckon him to do some odd jobs around the house. He glanced up at is calendar. 'One more week,' he thought. Ron, one of his best friends from Hogwarts was going to pick him up to stay with him and his family before school starts again. The thought made him a little calmer. Of course it was easier to convince the Dursleys to let him go this year because not only did he have Sirius, his godfather and thought to be a murderer, send them a letter, but the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, also wrote him allowing him to perform magic in case of emergency or self defense. But they didn't need to know about the last part of the letter.  
  
Harry, who is was now sixteen years old, is was not your ordinary teenager. He's He was a wizard and a famous one at that. He was the boy who lived. He was known to all in the wizarding world, but he was just Harry the Dursely's juvenile delinquent nephew in the muggle (non-magical) world. He barely escaped another confrontation with the Dark Lord Voldemort last term, and because of it, the rules regarding the use of magic away from his school was lifted to an extentd for him. Even with all the protection Dumbledore placed on the Dursely's home and other protection, he felt it necessary for Harry to be given a conditional use of magic.  
  
He now stood at 6 ft. tall with more tone muscles, but still had his unruly raven hair and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a little souvenir from when Voldemort first attacked him when he was only a year old. He barely remembersed his parents, but he knew they loved him very much.  
  
An owl suddenly flew through his opened window. The tiny overexcited owl flew around his room while he tried to catch him.  
  
"Pig, get down here!" he yelled at the owl. He'd recognized Ron's owl anywhere. Pigwidgeon (pig for short) finally settled down on in Hedwig's empty cage while Harry removed the letter from his legs. He gave Pig a snack and motioned him to drink from Hedwig's water bowl.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dad and I will be by on Sunday to pick you up. Dumbledore advised Dad  
not to use floo powder to come get you just in case You-Know-Who is  
watching and intercepts you. So, we're going to be using a portkey  
since Dad says it's harder to intercept you then. Hope you keep  
yourself busy until we get there. Until then.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Your gift is waiting here at the Burrow for you. It was too big  
for Pig to carry as I told you before. Did you hear from Hermione?  
  
Now there was someone who'd been filling his mind all summer, Hermione, his other best friend from Hogwarts. It's It had been weird for him. His thoughts and his dreams have had been filled with her since they'd said goodbye at King's Cross.  
  
Maybe it's it was because they've they'd also been writing to each other often this summer he thought. That would explain why she was constantly invading his thoughts and dreams. But the dreams were unusual. He kept dreaming of kissing her and not just the normal peck on the cheek that they've they'd been exchanging since she started it onat the end of their fourth year.  
  
He glanced over at the picture frame with a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself. It was one of Hermione's birthday gifts this year along with a chain with a lightning bolt as a charm. He kept that one close to his heart and hasn't hadn't taken it off since he'd received it last July on his sixteenth birthday.  
  
Every year his birthday had actually been better. More and more people we're sending him presents and he's he'd cherished each one of them. To his surprise even Cho, Susan, and Parvati had sent him presents this year. That made his birthday much more happier. He'd even received presents from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, his transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house where he, Ron and Hermione lived.  
  
To his surprise Hermione's present meant more to him than the others, but couldn't understand why. Just as he was thinking about her Hedwig flew in. He jumped up instantly. He knew the letter would be from Hermione. He opened it excitedly after giving Hedwig her snack.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're doing well since our last post. I'm still here in  
California. Mum and Dad decided to stay here a few more weeks. They  
were too busy with the convention and felt guilty they didn't spend  
enough time with me. I wanted to go to The Burrow before we went to  
school, but I guess I'll just see you at Diagon Alley. Owl me back  
and let me know when you and the Weasleys' are going. Miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Wow, did she just write she missed me? he questioned himself. Oh come on, she probably misses Ron too he silently reprimanded himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Pig flying around the room again. He'd forgotten to write Ron back. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote Ron.  
  
Ron,  
  
I think I'll make it. I am counting down the days 'til you and your  
Dad come get me. Sunday in the morning is fine. The earlier, the  
better.  
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Harry  
  
He put the piece or parchment on Pig and let him fly away. Just as he was about to write Hermione a response, his aunt called him.  
  
"Harry! You get down here this instance!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia." He answered as he strolled down the stairs to the kitchen. It must almost be suppertime.  
  
"Do take out the trash and get in here and help me prepare supper." She told him when she saw him walk in the door.  
  
"Yes, aunt Aunt Petunia." He answered flatly. But what he wanted to do was write Hermione back. His duties, however, had to come first or else he would get an hour-long lecture about how to be obedient. He took the trash and brought it outside. Just as he closed the cover on the trash can, his finger was cut on the fray edge of the cover. His instincts took over and he grabbed his finger with his other hand. He felt a slight heat on his finger where the cut is and when he let go, his cut had disappeared. There was no trace of his cut. No blood, not even a scar. He was so surprised. He looked around to make sure that no one was around, especially the Ministry of Magic. He rushed back in to help his aunt with supper. But he couldn't deny the question stirring in his mind about how it happened and the excitement of what he'd done. He decided he'd better tell Sirius. He'd send him an owl after dinner and write Hermione back as well.  
  
Sirius,  
  
A weird thing happened. I got a cut on my finger and while my finger  
was wrapped in my other hand, my cut was healed. What you think this  
means?  
  
Your Godson,  
  
Harry  
  
He read it again. Satisfied with it he folded it and started on Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear 'Mione  
  
Got to admit, I wish you would be able to go to the Burrow too. But  
it's also a good thing to spend time with your parents. Hope you're  
enjoying yourself in California. Can't wait to hear all about it.  
Miss you too.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
He looked at it again. He debated on whether he should leave the part where he said he misses missed her. Well you do, you idiot came a voice in his head. He decided to leave it alone. He folded it and gave it to Hedwig for to deliver.  
  
"Okay Hedwig, one for Hermione and one for Sirius. I'll probably be at Ron's by the time you get back, so see you there."  
  
Hedwig nipped at his hand affectionately and took off into the night. Harry sat down on his bed and contemplated on his new powers, his new feelings for Hermione that were confusing and what Voldemort had in store form him this year. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Galator

Chapter 2 The Galator  
  
The week went by faster than Harry anticipated. It helped that aunt Petunia always had something for him to do. There was always housework or garden work that needed to be done. Harry didn't mind as long as he didn't have to listen to his cousin complain.  
  
"Aw, mum. I need a new radio." Dudley had complained one day after throwing the radio out his window because of static interference.  
  
"Of course, darling. "We'll get one as soon as your father gets home," she answered.  
  
"But I want one now. I can't listen to my music without one." He continued and Harry rolled his eyes as he listened.  
  
"I'll tell you what. Why don't we call your Dad and tell him to stop by the electronic store to buy you a new one. In the mean time I'm sure you can use the old one you gave to Harry, right Harry," she said nervously. Even as a teenager, Dudley still threw a full-blown temper tantrum like a child.  
  
"That's fine. I can go get it if you want Dudley." He didn't want him to go into his room and see his school supplies or his letters from Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Harry was already out of the kitchen to get the radio.  
  
"I'll call Daddy right now, okay dear." Dudley was placated for the time being until he would find something else to complain about.  
  
Harry kept busy at in the gardens more. He figured he could get sunshine, a work out, and not listen to Dudley's music or his whining. He couldn't decide which was worse, the whining or the music. They both sounded awful to him.  
  
When Saturday came he'd already packed up his trunk and made sure he took all his personal belongings with him. During dinner his Uncle Vernon asked again how they were picking him up.  
  
"So, how are they going to come get you this time?" he asked angrily still remembering the damage to his fireplace the other year.  
  
"Oh, Ron said they would use a port key."  
  
"A what?" the Dursley's said in unison.  
  
"A port key. It's like trave." before Harry could finish his explanation his uncle stopped him.  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to know. As long as they're not seen by the neighbors then it's fine by me." Harry left it alone and they finished there dinner in silence.  
  
The next day, Mr. Weasley and Ron appeared in the Dursley's living room at 8 o'clock in the morning. Harry had just finished putting the dishes away and was on his way to his room when he heard his uncle Vernon screaming.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Uncle Vernon yelled while Aunt Petunia and Dudley went behind him for cover.  
  
"Oh, hello there Mr. Dursley," Mr. Weasley greeted him. "It's nice to see you again. I didn't think it was appropriate for us to just appear on your front porch, the neighbors you know." His explanation was a bit plausible for Uncle Vernon and actually appreciated his discreetness. But that wasn't the only reason of course. He didn't want to attract any Death Eaters that may be patrolling the area.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way." Uncle Vernon calmed down. "Thank you. But I wish you'd give us some sort of warning."  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Mr. Weasley saw the television "Oh wow. What is that huge rectangular box with people moving around in it?" He walked over trying to find out how those people fit in such a small box. He always became like a small child when it came to muggle things. Ron left his Dad with the Dursleys and walked over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"Hey Harry. Good to see again, mate." He smiled and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too Ron. Let's get my things while your Dad is busy figuring out how the television works." They went up the stairs and brought Harry's trunk down immediately before Mr. Weasley does did something to the television.  
  
The trunk seemed a little lighter for them now that they've built up their muscles a bit. Ron was a little taller than Harry and though both had visible muscles, Ron was still thinner. He'd let his red hair grow out a bit, but he'd promised Lavender, his girlfriend, that he'd get it cut before school starteds. He and Lavender had been dating since the middle of their fifth year.  
  
"Dad, Harry and I are ready. You'd better come here with the port key or you'll be leaving without us." That last statement brought Mr. Weasley out of his close investigation of the television.  
  
"This is very fascinating." He told them as he walked towards Ron and Harry. "The people inside are moving, but I can't figure out how they all fit."  
  
"They're called actors Mr. Weasley and the contraption is called a television, T.V. for short. They're not really inside the box."  
  
"Oh. Well, we'd better get ready we only have a minute left before the port key is activated again. Harry you'd better say your goodbyes." Harry looked at the Dursleys all bunched up at the corner of the sofa. Their fear of magic makes them cower when such things happen in their own home.  
  
"Er.. Bye then, " Harry called out to the Dursleys just as the port key was activated and pulled the three of them back to the burrow.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she took Harry in for a bear hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"Mom, he'd feel better if you weren't hugging so tight." Ron cut in.  
  
"Sorry, dear. It's just so wonderful to see you again. I have been worried."  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks Mrs. Wealey."  
  
"You know, Arthur and I were wondering if you would stop calling us Mr and Mrs. Weasley. It sounds so formal"  
  
"Er.. What should I call you then?"  
  
"Well, I think it would be out of line if I asked you to call me Mum even if I do feel like you're one of my children, so why not Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur." Harry looked at Ron to see if it was okay. Ron just grinned at him obviously feeling the same way.  
  
"Er. Okay. Thanks Mrs. um Aunt Molly." Molly Weasley smiled her approval.  
  
"My you and Ron have grown like weeds. Have you had breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am"  
  
"Ok then, why don't you and Ron take your things to his room and get settled. I'll call you for lunch. Give you two some time to catch up on things."  
  
As they walked upstairs, they can hear Mr. Weasley trying to explain to his wife about the television. They see saw Ginny on her way down. She's She'd grown as well. Her hair has had grown long past her shoulders and had started to wear makeup.  
  
"Hi Harry," she greeted him with a hug. She's She was no longer the shy little girl who had a crush on him. She's She'd become more confident and had finally outgrown her crush and treated Harry like another brother. Besides, she has had her sights on someone else.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. How've you been?"  
  
"Oh, come on you two. Let's continue the reunion in my room. This trunk is getting bloody heavy." Ron complained. The three of them went into Ron's room. They set Harry's trunk down and sat on the bed, in Ron's case more like collapse on the bed.  
  
"So how are Fred and George?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're fine. They're getting things ready for the Grand Opening of the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes shop."  
  
"Yes," seconds seconded Ginny. "Mum and Dad where getting annoyed with all the owls coming over carrying a lot of orders for their products so they decided to help them out and find a prime location for their shop."  
  
"That's great! I guess your mum gave up on trying to make them find some "sensible" jobs?"  
  
"Are you kidding? They still hear it once in a while, but not as much now that they're actually getting profitable," answered Ron.  
  
"So, when's the big day?"  
  
"In about two weeks before we go back to school," Ginny said. "So, have you guys heard from Hermione?" asked Ginny from out of the blue. She was the main reason her crush for Harry stopped. She had the feeling that Hermione might like Harry, but hadn't actually said it out loud. She called it a woman's intuition. She also noticed Harry's reaction at the mention of Hermione's name. She was sure that he might like her too. She had to ask Ron some other time.  
  
"Well, she did say to owl her when I find out what day we will be going to Diagon Alley" Harry answered her trying to act as normal as possible. "I guess we'll tell her to meet us there at the grand opening of W3."  
  
Ginny also got the vibe that they wanted to talk about guy things, so she decided to excuse herself. "Well, I'm going to check if mum needs help downstairs. It's nice to see you again Harry."  
  
"You too, Ginny. See you later."  
  
When Ginny left and close the door behind her, Ron finally got up. "Oh, good. Now I can give you your present."  
  
"Why'd you wait until Ginny left?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to give it to you in private."  
  
"Oh, okay. Is it something that girls shouldn't see?" he asked amused at Ron's secretive actions.  
  
"No! Come of it mate. I just didn't want her thinking that her big brother is getting sappy. Here." He practically shoved the rectangular package at Harry. Harry opened it and was shocked to see a book, and book that has nothing to do with Quidditch, their favorite sport. Ron became the Gryffindor keeper in their fifth year and they won the Quidditch cup and the house cup as well.  
  
"Wow Ron, where did you find this? This looks old and maybe rare." He looked over the title, 'Discovering Merlin'.  
  
"We were touring the Stone Henge and this one is from mum and dad," he handed Harry a smaller box. Harry opened it and found a green amulet attached to a leather string.  
  
"This looks great, but your mum already gave me something for my birthday."  
  
"Well, since we visited the Stone Henge after your birthday, she couldn't resist. She said it matches your eyes and all." Harry felt so cherished at the that moment. His real aunt and uncle would have never thought to buy him anything just because something reminded them of him. The truth is, they've they'd never given him a present for his birthday or even acknowledged his birthdays. They basically try tried to ignore him as much as they can could unless they needed something done. Harry started getting teary eyed.  
  
"Hey, you're not going to cry on me are you?" joked Ron. He didn't like being too emotional.  
  
"I am. I mean your family treats me more like family that my own."  
  
"Well, didn't you hear what my mum and dad said? You are. I mean we're practically like brothers and my mum already said she thinks of you as one of her children and she also knows that the Dursleys treat you like dirt, so you're practically adopted, without all the paper works of course."  
  
"Your family is great Ron. You're lucky to have them. Never forget that."  
  
"What are you talking about your. you mean ours." This made Harry more emotional than he'd wanted. He gave Ron a bear hug just as Fred and George walked in.  
  
"Aw.. this is a Kodak moment," teased Fred. Upon hearing the voice Harry let go of Ron and looked towards Fred and George. They noticed unshed tears in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Er" said Ron feeling uncomfortable " just giving Harry his presents." Fred and George looked at each other and decided not to tease them about seeing them hug.  
  
"Well, if that's how you react when you get an old book, then you'll love this." George said and handed him a piece of parchment. When Harry stretched out to receive the paper, George noticed the green amulet.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he started to open the sealed paper.  
  
"Hey, that's the amulet mum got from that old woman at the Stone Henge. She was really strange." This piqued Ron and Harry's interest about the piece of parchment.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"While you were looking at the books, this strange old lady came up to mum and practically forced her to take the amulet from her. She even said it would look good on a dark haired boy with green eyes."  
  
"Oh come of it George. You're pulling our legs right?" Ron cut in. But he's he'd never seen his brothers look more serious in his life and they are were usually up to some kind of prank. Harry on the other hand was listening intently.  
  
"He's telling the truth. I was there too. She said that the amulet is called the Galator, I believe. Legend says that it had been in Merlin's family for generations. Its powers are beyond any magic here on earth. He's used it many times to save his life and his land."  
  
"But why would the lady specifically tell your mum to give it to a boy bearing my description?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's another strange part," added George.  
  
"Yeah," Fred chimed in. "Mum said it was as if she read her mind because mum was thinking of you when she saw the green stone."  
  
"That is strange," Ron added. "How come you guys didn't tell me this before?"  
"Because we didn't think mum would actually give it to Harry. We thought she took it because she felt sorry for her and she was so persistent that maybe she took it to get rid of her." George answered  
  
"Well, that's what made him all mushy." Ron told them matter-of- factly.  
  
"Okay, so why don't you read the parchment. We'd like your answer immediately." Fred told Harry as they left Ron's room sniggering.  
  
"Oh go on. Open it. It's probably about the grand opening."  
  
"Well, they were laughing. Do you think they might have enchanted this parchment to maybe, oh I don't know, blow up in my face when I actually start reading it."  
  
"Oh go on Harry. It's just an invitation. I am sure Hermione already received hers. They just waited to give you yours in person. Not that you need it, but just to make it official. I got one too. Well all did, because it's by invitation only. You can't cross the threshold without one." Harry trusted Ron. He opened it and found that it was an invitation.  
  
You are cordially invited  
To the Grand Opening of  
Weasley's Wizards Wheezes (W3)  
On the 30th of August  
At 11:00 A.M.  
Note: Please bring your invitation for admittance.  
  
Harry was about to close it when he noticed a note at the bottom of his invitation.  
P.S. This is for your eyes only Harry.  
We would like to thank you for your wonderful  
contribution, er, investment. We wouldn't  
have done it without you. Consider yourself  
our very silent partner in this venture.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. He remembered when he gave them the prize money for the Triwizard Championship Tournament. He didn't feel right keeping it, especially since it caused a death of one of his classmates, Cedric Diggory. He felt better giving it to Fred and George. Now he knew he didn't make a mistake.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron wondering what he was smiling about.  
  
"Er. Just surprised it didn't do anything."  
  
"Ah, but knowing my brothers we'll never know what's in store for us once we get into the shop."  
  
"True. I guess we'll just wait and see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I guess we have to wait two weeks huh?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go play quidditch with Fred and George."  
  
They met up with the Fred and George. They missed the low glow the Galator emitted just as Harry set it down in his trunk. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Grand Opening

Chapter 3 The Grand Opening  
  
Two weeks went by fast. He received two more letters from Hermione and one from Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
That's the healing power. Only a number of wizards have that power.  
It's really rare. Take care of that power and work on it. I believe  
it has to do with the power within you. Might want to ask Dumbledore  
once you get to Hogwarts. You might also want to let Hermione know.  
She can help you research. Ron too.  
  
Yours,  
  
Sirius  
  
So he decided to let Ron in on his new secret. At first he thought Harry was joking, but he quickly became a believer when Harry healed the cut on his elbow. He started looking through their library. They didn't want to let the rest of the family in on the secret yet and they decided that it was better to tell Hermione in person rather than write it to her.  
  
Harry didn't let Ron read Hermione's letter and to his surprise, Ron respected his privacy on that matter. He had his own letters from Hermione and a post almost everyday from Lavender.  
  
"Come on boys. Get a move on or else we'll be late for the ribbon cutting ceremony."  
  
"We'll be right down mum," yelled Ron.  
  
"So, how early did Fred and George leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"They left after breakfast. You were in the shower. Sorry I forgot to tell you they said bye."  
  
"No problem. So you excited about the opening or seeing Lavender."  
  
"Probably seeing Lavender," they laughed. "Don't get me wrong. I am excited for them, but I haven't seen Lavender in almost two months."  
  
"So, I guess they'll be a snogging reunion." Harry joked. Ron playfully punched him on the shoulders.  
  
"Shut up. You're just jealous 'cause you're not snogging someone."  
  
"Haven't found anyone I want to snog on a full time basis." He lied. His dreams were full of snogging. But to him, Hermione was probably off limits since she was his best friend.  
  
"Whatever happened to your crush on Cho?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I still have it. I'm not sure." He didn't want to tell Ron about the crazy thoughts and dreams about Hermione yet. He might blab it to her and if she didn't feel the same way, their friendship might become awkward or worse, ruined.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out when you see her at school. You know this is her last year. If you 're going to make a move on her, you'd better make it soon."  
  
"Don't worry, if there is anything there, I will tell her this time."  
  
"Nice to hear it mate."  
  
"Come on, we better get down before your mum comes up here and pulls you by the ear." He wouldn't let it pass his mum. Ron shivered and hurriedly sprayed his cologne on - the one Lavender gave him last Christmas.  
  
As they stepped off the last step on the stars, Mrs. Weasley turned around and almost cried.  
  
"Oh, I still can't believe you two have grown so much." She couldn't help herself and gave them a hug. Because it was an important day Harry and Ron had to wear suits. Harry wore black slacks and matching blazer with an emerald color tie and white shirt. Ron opted for the dark brown suit that used to belong to Bill, his older brother, with white shirt and a maroon tie.  
  
"You two look so handsome."  
  
"Thank you Aunt Molly, you look beautiful yourself."  
  
"Where's Dad and Ginny?"  
  
"They left a little earlier to help out with some last minute touches. Percy, Bill and Charlie will meet us there. Come on now, you'd better hold on to my bag."  
  
"What for?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because it's a port key. Unless you'd rather go by Floo and be smothered in powder." Ron made a face.  
  
"Right then. Come on Harry."  
  
"OKAY, You can get your supplies after the ribbon cutting ceremony or tomorrow." Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Can we stay at the Leaky Cauldron overnight then?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to see how late the celebration will last and how we feel after the clean up."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part," sighed Ron.  
  
"Oh, cheer up Ron. Look I see Lavender." Harry chimed in.  
  
"Where?" asked Ron.  
  
"Behind you silly," came a familiar voice. Ron immediately took Lavender in for a great hug and a small kiss. He didn't feel quite right giving Lavender a deeper kiss with his mother standing in front of them.  
  
"Hey Lav" greeted Harry.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She said and gave him a hug. They'd become close since she and Ron started dating. If Ron and Lavender weren't busy snogging, he, Lav, Hermione and Harry were playing, plotting and just enjoying each other's company. Lavender and Hermione were even closer. Even Hermione became friends with Parvati, but not as close. As for Ginny and Hermione, they practically act like sisters.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Lavender offered.  
  
"Hello dear," she answered and pulled her in for a hug. She liked Lavender and approved of their relationship. She knew they wanted to get a little more re-acquainted so she left them and went inside. "Harry, would you like a personal tour of the shop before the ribbon cutting ceremony?"  
  
"Sure Aunt Molly," he answered taking her subtle hint plainly. "I'll see you two later." But before he stepped inside he scanned the place to see of he would see Hermione.  
  
"Who's he looking for?" whispered Lavender before placing a kiss on Ron's lips.  
  
"Hermione probably." He answered as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"You think he fancies her, do you?"  
  
"I think so, but he hasn't come right out and told me yet, so I am not going to mention it. I did ask if he still liked Cho."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"Said maybe. He'll know when he sees her."  
  
"Oh well, enough about that. How about a real hello kiss?" before Ron could answer Lavender plastered her lips on his and were lost in the moment.  
  
Harry came back out about 15 minutes later. He noticed there were more people standing around waiting. He couldn't find Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" called Seamus from the side. He walked closer to greet he and Dean.  
  
"Hey Seamus, Dean," he said as he shook their hands. He didn't want to be rude so he stood and talked to them for a little while as he kept an eye out for Hermione.  
  
His eyes stopped when he saw Parvati and Padma. He saw them talking to a girl with a nice tan wearing a mini skirt that showed off her long beautifully shaped legs. Her brown locks fell below her shoulders down her back. From the back Harry liked what he saw.  
  
"Harry!" Dean took him out of his reverie.  
  
"Er, sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"Seamus was wondering if you know who the new Quidditch captain would be since Angelina left."  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure how it's done. I suppose we'll find out when we get to school.  
  
"OOH, Hermione. Who is that hot looking guy talking to Seamus and Dean. He has a very, very nice back profile," commented Parvati.  
  
"She means he has a nice looking arse," added Padma candidly. Hermione looked and they were right. She agreed with Padma and Parvati, the twins one from Gryffindor and the other from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hmm. I think you might be right.." Hermione adds and paused. She thought there was something familiar about that arse. Harry? "Harry!" she shouted and ran towards him just as Ron and Lavender were making there way to Harry. Harry hearing his name turned around and saw Hermione, the girl he was admiring a few moments ago, now running towards him. He opened his arms out just in time to catch her and spin her around.  
  
He put her down after the spin. Then she and Lav gave each other a hug and started screaming. Then Ron after Lav, she then realized Seamus and Dean were there too.  
  
"Hey Seamus, Dean." Their mouths were still dropped open. They were still in shock on how much Hermione had changed. The holiday in California did wonders not only to her appearance, but for some reason she felt more confident. Not just in her brains but now her looks as well.  
  
Realizing that the two were actually ogling at Hermione, Harry subconsciously placed a possessive arm around her waist.  
  
"Close your mouth Dean" whispered Parvati. They finally reached the place where the others were standing. "Flies are going to fly in." Dean and Seamus shut their mouths quickly and turned bright red.  
  
"Sorry, hi Hermione," Seamus managed to let out. Hermione didn't seem to notice the affect she was having on the male population, but Harry was and was quickly getting uncomfortable and confused about his feelings for his best friend. He kept his arms around her while he was thinking things through.  
  
"So, where were you guys?" Hermione asked. "I've been looking for you for almost 20 minutes now." Harry let go of her waist.  
  
"Well, I think you know where Ron and Lav were." He chuckled and Ron and Lav blushed. Padma, Parvati, Seamus and Dean all chuckled as well. They knew how Ron and Lav show their affections freely.  
  
"Hey, I resent that," said Ron jokingly.  
  
"Oh, come on," Parvati chimed in, "You know it's true. You two were out snogging somewhere." They blushed again.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" asked Padma.  
  
"It's only 10:35 yet." Answered Dean.  
  
"You two want to walk around for a while?" asked Seamus.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," answered Parvati taking Dean's arm. "Shall we."  
  
It was as if the four were on the same wavelength. Neither of them had any chance of getting much attention from Harry or Hermione.  
  
"You guys coming?" asked Seamus to Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Ron.  
  
"No, you guys go ahead," answered Ron. "I think we're going to stick around here and wait."  
  
"You mean snog, don't you?" added Parvati who misses her best friend, but is very happy that she's happy with Ron.  
  
"Well, some of us will anyway," answered Lavender and smiled at her friend before kissing Ron again.  
  
"I don't think they are going to stop anytime soon. They have about two months to make up for," Harry whispered to Hermione. His breath was tickling Hermione's ear and sending some tingling feeling down her spine.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think they're up to talking right now. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to hear all about your summer, but we probably don't have enough time right now to go over your adventures."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're right. Don't have much about adventures, but I think it will take more than 20 minutes to catch up with you."  
  
"So, why don't we go see if you can take a special sneak preview of the shop?"  
  
"Ooh, that would be great." Harry took her hand in his subconsciously as if it was the most normal thing to do. They went to the side door and knocked. George opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Harry anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering if I could give Hermione a quick tour of your shop."  
  
"Of course," answered George. "She is after all a close friend of the family." He stood aside to let Harry in. Then he noticed Hermione and Harry's hand attached to hers. He was surprised at the transformation Hermione had gone through, but was quicker to recover than Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Hmm. Harry, I guess Hermione is a little closer to the family than I first thought," he said as he stared down at their clasped hand. Harry finally taking notice that he'd been holding Hermione's hand, blushed and let go of her hand immediately.  
  
"Er.. sorry," he whispered to Hermione. She didn't answer. She was a little disappointed that Harry was no longer holding her hand.  
  
"Hey, George," she told him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey, yourself. It's good to see you again. You take Hermione around Harry. Fred and I need to go over our little speech. Mum, Dad, and Ginny are in the back."  
  
"Thanks, George, we'll take the tour first before the ribbon cutting ceremony."  
  
"Okay. See you later then."  
  
They walked around looking at the displays of ton-tongue toffee, trick wands, trick quills, a more advanced dung bomb and stink pellets. They came to the Crystal of answers and stopped to try it out.  
  
"So why don't you ask a question and see what the answer is. You don't have to say it out loud."  
  
"Are you sure it won't just blow up in our faces?"  
  
"Nah, all the exploding things are on the other side of the room. I didn't feel like sampling those."  
  
"Okay, you go first."  
  
"Oh, okay. Chicken." He smiled at her and her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart did a somersault.  
  
"Well, can't be too careful with Fred and George's creations"  
  
"Fine. Here it goes." He closed his eyes to concentrate on his question. He figured it's only a game but might as well ask a real question. Show me the only woman meant for me he thought. He opened his eyes and almost dropped the crystal of answers ball when he saw Hermione's image inside the ball.  
  
"What? What is it?" Harry couldn't seem to answer. "Harry, is it bad?"  
  
"Er, No."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"No! Hermione. It's okay. I was just a little surprised. That's all. " He shook the ball to erase the image. "Your turn."  
  
"I don't know. After what you looked like, I don't know if I should try."  
  
"Oh, come on. Be a sport. Just one question then we'll go on."  
  
"Oh, all right. But don't look. You stay in front of me." Harry nodded. Damn he looks so good all dressed up she thought. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her question. 'Who is the man of my dreams?' She opened her eyes and stared at the ball's answer. - The answer is right in front of you. Then she looked at Harry who was standing in front of her. She wasn't as surprised as Harry because she already knew deep in her heart that Harry would be the only man for her.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Did you like the answer?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Too bad it's only a toy Fred and George dreamt up. But I still hope it's true.  
  
"I don't know about mine though. It's a little scary." Especially if you saw your best friend's face for your answer he thought. "You'd have to tell me what your question and answer was."  
  
"Perhaps, one day I will. Let's not give it another thought. I am sure you probably saw something that Professor Trelawney would have predicted."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your death of course."  
  
"Er. You're right. It was something like that," he lied. "Shall we move on. Again he subconsciously grabbed her hand to lead her along. They came but the Fred and George's version of the rememberall. It was an emotion ball.  
  
"Hmm. This looks interesting." Harry told her.  
  
"Why don't you read what the colors of smoke mean."  
  
"Okay, let's see. Purple means happy. Blue means sad. Burgundy means you're in love. Black means you're stressed. Yellow means excited. Red means you're angry. Orange is nervous. Green means relaxed. But you can have more than one color."  
  
"Well, since I went first last time, you go first this time."  
  
"Okay. I guess this looks harmless." Hermione gripped the clear ball in her hand. They both watched the color turn into burgundy.  
  
"Well, I guess this means our little 'Mione is in love," said Fred from the side. Harry and Hermione didn't hear him come near.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hermione. "It's a great toy."  
  
"Well, you would think it's a toy when it tells you the truth." Harry was a little worried now and a bit jealous. Who the hell was she in love with? He thought. Did she meet someone in California? Why the hell am I so concerned? I should be happy for her, shouldn't I? His train of thought was interrupted by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Fair is fair. It's your turn."  
  
"Er. Isn't it time to go yet Fred?"  
  
"We have time for a quick grip on that ball," Fred told him and flashed him a cheeky grin. Harry flashed him an 'I'll get you for that' look.  
  
Ok, fine. Hand me the ball." Hermione handed him the ball. Harry gripped it and they watched the ball turned burgundy, brown, blue and then orange.  
  
"Only you would be able to do that," Fred commented. Harry smiled. "I guess you're just one confused emotional person." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Fred's comment.  
  
"Well, I can't help what I feel now can I?"  
  
"Yeah, well we'd best be off. It's show time." Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley walked out in time to see Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Hi Ginny. It's good to see you again. Hi Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," She greeted them as she gave them a hug.  
  
"Oh, come on you lot," said Mrs. Weasley almost in tears. "You have grown so much."  
  
"We'd better get moving dear. It's time for the ribbon cutting ceremony." Mr. Weasley cut in.  
  
They walked out and stood on the right side of Fred and George beside Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Lavender who were already standing there waiting.  
  
"Hello, everyone" started Fred.  
  
"Welcome to the Grand Opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," added George.  
  
"First, we would like to thank our family that includes you Harry," said Fred. Harry again became emotional and Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. "Without your support and for the many times you've put up with our tests using you as our guinea pigs." This earned a lot of laughs from everyone. "No, seriously, you have been understanding of our jokes, pranks, and plainly just being us. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you. We would not be here today without you."  
  
"Today we share this moment with all of you because each and everyone of you have touched our lives in more ways than one. So we thank you and we hope you enjoy yourselves."  
  
"And make sure you have your invitation with you, otherwise you will not be able to cross the threshold." Added Fred. They both put their hands on the scissors. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is now officially opened." They cut the ribbon.  
  
"Okay, like Fred said you must have your invitation. If I could have Ron and Harry here for demonstration." Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Oh come on, be a sport," said George and the crowd applauded to encourage them. They stepped towards Fred and George with uneasy feeling.  
  
"Okay Harry, you try to go in without the invitation," instructed Fred. Harry handed him the parchment and walked to the door. As he tried to cross the threshold, an invisible wall blocked him.  
  
"As you can see," George announced. "Harry is unable to go in."  
  
"Okay Ron, you next. Just in case you are wondering. The invitations are charmed to do something, but only for 60 seconds just to get a taste of what we offer. So, Ron. Come on now." Ron swallowed and walked nervously to the door and slowly across the threshold. As soon as he passed the threshold he sprouted feathers just like the canary cream pie. Everyone applauded and became excited to see what they would become when they passed through the threshold. "For those who do not have an invitation, we will be opened to the general public after 2:00 P.M."  
  
One by one the guests walk in and experienced changes. Some sprouted feathers of different colors. Some grew fur. Some had their hair color changed to some wild bright color, yet others' skin started to glow a different color. They didn't seem to mind the pranks; instead they were delighted at each other's sight.  
  
"This is fun!" exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"Ooh look Parvi, your hair is green," said Padma with a giggle.  
  
"And you're a bird," she giggled back.  
  
"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" asked Fred.  
  
"We are, thanks for inviting us." They chimed in unison.  
  
"No problem. Thank you and don't forget to spread the word. Oh, gotta go my Angel just walked in." He excused himself at the sight of Angelina followed by Katie.  
  
It was like a Gryffindor reunion. Even Oliver Wood graced the Weasley's with his presence. He finally made the starting team, no longer just a back up player for Puddlemere.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Harry or should I say Captain Harry?" Oliver greeted him after he molted out of his feathers and shook his hands. "You too Ron, Hermione, Lavender. I heard you 're the keeper now Ron. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks, Oliver. Heard you're now on the starting team for Puddlemere. Congratulations to you too. It's just too bad it's not the Chuddley Cannons."  
  
"We can't have everything we want," Oliver joked as he took his hands to shake. "And you ladies look even more beautiful now," he told Hermione and Lavender as he took their hands and kissed their hands. The girls giggled at his actions. This made Harry uneasy and scolded himself mentally for his apparent jealousy.  
  
Lavender, Oliver thought had always been beautiful with her long brown hair and blue eyes, but now she'd filled out even more in all the right places. And Hermione. He couldn't believe it was the same little girl with the bushy brown hair and over large front teeth. She has really grown into a beautiful swan.  
  
"Hey," came George from the back. "If it isn't the great Oliver Wood." Harry couldn't be more pleased when George arrived to pull him away.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all later," Oliver told them.  
  
"Bye, Oliver," the four of them said almost at the same time.  
  
"Oh my. Is it me or did Oliver just became more handsome since the last time we saw him?" asked Lavender more to Hermione that the two boys.  
  
"Hey, what are you saying?" Ron asked pretending to be hurt. "That I'm not handsome." Lav rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ron. You know I think you're the most handsome man I know," she told him and kissed him.  
  
"Well, I think you're right about Oliver," Hermione added as she watched Harry's reaction. He felt like going over to Oliver and kicking his arse at that moment, but he stood there and pretended not to let the situation or Hermione's comment bother him.  
  
"I guess if you were a girl," Harry commented. Lav and Mione giggled at his comment.  
  
The door chimed again and Harry saw someone he never expected to see in the shop. Cho walked in with her friends flanking either side of her. Hermione saw Harry's face and looked at what he was looking at. Her heart sank. She knew he had a crush on her since fourth year. She hoped he'd outgrown it, but from the looks of things, she was sure that he hasn't gotten her out of his system.  
  
"Ron, I didn't know Fred and George invited Cho and company."  
  
"They didn't mate. We're opened to the general public now."  
  
"Oh," was all he could say as he kept his eyes on her and noticed she was walking towards him.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermione," she greeted them with a nice sweet voice except when she said Hermione's name. Saying her name seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
"Er. Hi Cho," answered Harry immediately.  
  
"Hi," said Hermione reluctantly as she masked her jealousy.  
  
"Hi Cho," said Lavender and then Ron.  
  
"This is a nice place your brothers have here, Ron" she told him but kept her eye fixed on Harry. "So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Well, we were going to buy our school supplies now," answered Hermione willing that she'd go somewhere else and that Harry would turn his attention back to her.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right," seconded Lavender knowing that Hermione secretly fancied Harry even if she hadn't told her yet. Hermione looked at her and smiled. She took a mental note to thank Lav later and maybe to tell her how she felt.  
  
"Oh, come on we have plenty of time," complained Ron trying to help Harry out because he thought he needed to sort out his feelings for Cho.  
  
"No, we do not Ron," cried Lav.  
  
"Well, we'd better look around then," answered Cho getting the hint, but not liking it. She didn't even want to go into the shop, but she knew that Harry would be there because of his close relationship with Ron. She was right, but as always, had to bide her time because of his guard dogs. One Hermione Granger in particular was really annoying her.  
  
"Er. Okay," said Harry always tongue tied around Cho. When will he ever get over that? This made him believe that all those weird feelings for Hermione might just be a cover for his real unresolved feelings for Cho. He decided, he had to ask Cho out to make sure, but first he needed to find out, if she was seeing someone. "We'll see you later then," he answered here more confidently.  
  
Cho couldn't help but notice how hot Harry looked now. He's got rippling muscles, she'd noticed as they play quidditch against each other. He's grown taller and more handsome in a more manly way unlike in a cute boyish way as before. And his eyes and smile just makes her melt. He was actually going Ga-ga over him. She was hoping he still had that crush on her.  
  
"Yeah, see you all later," she answered back hiding her disappointment. The four walked towards Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to let them know where they were going. Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Harry to buy Ginny's supplies since she was busy helping out. Ron was whining, but Harry was grateful to be of help. It made him feel more part of the family. They walked out to go shopping.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to Nic and Jess for your reviews. Keep 'em coming..( 


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione's Malibu Experience

Chapter 4 Hermione's Malibu Experience  
  
"So, Ms. Prefect, you have time to tell us all about your summer holiday," Lavender asked. "And don't leave anything out, well maybe you can leave out some part that we can talk about later when the boys aren't around." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess since we're done with our shopping and all, want to grab ice cream and talk?"  
  
They all agreed. They went to the ice cream shop and grabbed a table. Harry decided to pay for their ice cream and they let him after much whining from Ron, he gave in too. Harry had to remind him that since they are family, it's okay to spend money on him.  
  
"Well, the convention was near Malibu beach as you can tell from the nice tan." They nodded their heads and Harry couldn't help but look down again at Hermione's long sultry tanned legs. He couldn't help thinking if she had tan lines as well.  
  
~*~ "Hi," came a voice as she laid herself down on a beach towel getting ready to read a book.  
  
"Hi," answered Hermione trying to block her eyes from the bright sun. She saw a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes. She was tall and slender with a pink bikini.  
  
"My brother Francois and I noticed that you've been coming down here for the past couple of days by yourself and we thought you'd like some company."  
  
"Er." Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Franchesca Dubois and that guy over there is my brother François. Hermione looked to see a tall blonde guy who is starting to get a nice tan.  
  
"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh, then you must be Drs Grangers' daughter. Our parents are attending the convention too."  
  
"Oh, so you two are in the same boat then."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we thought you'd like to join us."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
They became fast friends and spent practically everyday playing at the beach and just enjoying each other's company. Hermione learned that they live in France but go to a boarding school in England that is why they speak English very well. Hermione on the other hand, skirted around where she went to school and they didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Hey look at this," Franchesca said one day holding out a flyer.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Knowing my twin sister, it's something outrageous that she's going to make us join with her." Franchesca rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on. It's a free modeling seminar. I think it will be fun and educational."  
  
"Oh, really. How so?" asked Hermione always the skeptic.  
  
"Well, we can learn how to be poised, put on make up to enhance our pretty faces, fashion tips, how to walk the cat walk, confidence."  
  
"Like you need any." Joked Hermione.  
  
"Come on. It will be fun and it's free. Besides, our parents are busy with the convention and all, might as well do something productive," she was practically begging the other two.  
  
"You might as well say yes," Francois told Hermione. "She won't quit bugging you until you say yes anyway. I think you'd make a great model Hermione."  
  
"You think so? Well, maybe I'll learn a thing or two about how to tame this hair of mine. Where do we sign up?" Franchesca squealed delightedly and hugged Hermione. So that's how they spent two weeks of their vacation. Manhattan Modeling agency provided the seminar hoping to find fresh faces for their modeling agency.  
  
Hermione learned how to tame her bushy hair and put make up on to highlight her strongest features, but the make up artist told her "Honey, you are beautiful even without too much make up. With you, less is more. Just keep up with your hair. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Well, thank you," Hermione answered not knowing how to take the compliment since she hadn't heard too many. The only compliments she can remember were from Viktor Krum and Harry and Ron. But, Harry and Ron don't count. They were her best friends after all.  
  
In addition to her make-up and hair, she learned to be poised and confident in her looks and how to carry herself. She learned more about fashion, which inspired a shopping spree. The seminar was great for Hermione and very educational as well. This created a new Hermione, a better Hermione in a sense: a smart, beautiful and self-assured woman.  
  
"So, are you involved with anyone?" asked Francois from out of the blue one day.  
  
"Well, not exactly," she answered thinking about her feelings for Harry. She'd had a secret crush on Harry for over two years or maybe even longer. She'd lost track. She'd been working so hard at hiding it from him and being one of his best friends did not help any. She was getting better at it.  
  
"Meaning?" he asked.  
  
"Since we're friends and all. I could tell you that there is a guy, but I don't know how he feels about me. He's a bit over protective at times when guys come around me, but he hasn't really stepped up and told me he fancied me in any way more than our great friendship."  
  
"Well, I'm not afraid. I believe you are gorgeous and the guy is crazy not to see what's in front of him. So why not give me a chance and go out with me?" Hermione was speechless. She'd never had someone say anything like that since Viktor; well not from someone she'd been waiting to hear it from.  
  
"Er. Since you put it that way. Sure, why not."  
  
The weeks she'd spent with Francois as a boyfriend instead of just a friend were a learning experience for her as well. She'd gotten her first real passionate kiss. She was treated like a queen and romanced from the French point of view. But she didn't feel a real spark between the two of them. Even with the deep kisses, she felt nothing. And before he became too attached to her, she decided to end their brief fling before she had to say goodbye.  
  
"Francois, we need to talk," Hermione told him with a serious tone.  
  
"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say it, but I hope you'd understand after I explain."  
  
"It's that guy isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I don't want to lie to you. You've been great and I've had fun these past few weeks."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, I just don't feel anything more than friendship for you. I'm sorry."  
  
"I think I knew that when I told you to give me a chance. I guess I just can't compete with your mystery guy, eh?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Can we stay friends?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And to tell you the truth, you will always be my first real kiss and I'll never forget that." Francois smiled.  
  
"You can believe I will never forget you. You're a great kisser being your first time."  
  
"I'm a quick learner, with the right teacher," she answered.  
  
"I'd say. So, what do you want to do for the next few days before you leave."  
  
"We can get Franchseca and go shopping for something to wear for that new dance club for the sixteen and over." Even when she knew she wasn't sixteen yet.  
  
"I think Franchesca has had an influence on you." She smiled cheekily. "I think I might want to go shopping for once just as long as you promise to save me a dance."  
  
"Of course. What are friends for?"  
  
So they spend their last days together as friends. They hung out, went shopping, dancing (they let her in without an id but because she looked old enough). Despite the fact that she was not with Ron and Harry, Hermione enjoyed herself immensely.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was seething with jealousy for the Francois character Hermione was telling them about. She left some parts out that the guys didn't need to know like the romance and kissing parts only Lavender and Ginny will hear later.  
  
"So, when do we get to meet this Franchesca," Ron asked getting Lavender back for the comment on Oliver earlier. Lavender playfully punched Ron in the arm.  
  
"I just bet you'd like to see her in those outfits she wore on the beach too, eh?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind," said Ron with a big grin flashing towards Lavender. "But then I'd rather see you in outfits like those, love"  
  
"Good come back," Hermione said. Just then Harry was picturing Hermione in bathing suits and then Francois putting suntan oil on her body. That made him angry. If he was a tea kettle, he would be whistling and smoke would be coming out of his ears.  
  
"Harry, you've been quiet," Lavender commented.  
  
"Oh. Er.. just thinking."  
  
"No doubt, about Cho eh?" Lavender hit Ron on the arm again. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Stop putting words in Harry's mouth." Hermione really needed to thank Lavender.  
  
"I was just thinking who our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher will be," Harry changed the subject.  
  
"You're right. We seem to have a different one every year," Lavender adds.  
  
"Well, no use in wondering. Whomever it is we'll find out when we get there. I just hope it's not that git from last year." answered Ron who did not like last years Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at all. The professor was nothing like Lupin and she enjoyed torturing the gryffindor students just as much as Snape. Ron shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I think we'd better get back. It's getting late. My parents will be picking me up soon," Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Hey, maybe you can ask them if you can stay at the Burrow until we go back to school. It's only a couple of days anyway," Ron suggested. Harry didn't know whether to thank Ron or not. "Although, we might be staying at the Leaky Cauldron overnight. Ask anyway."  
  
"Well, I guess I could. My trunk is packed and they could meet me at King's Cross the following day to bring my trunk and say goodbye." This made Harry happier.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could say the same about me. I still have to pack my trunk." Lavender whined.  
  
"Oh, but I don't have any change of clothes!"  
  
"I'm sure Harry has some extra clothes to lend you," Ron joked from out of the blue and earned glares from Harry and Hermione and a giggle from lavender.  
  
"Ron, sometimes you can be such a git," Harry told him. Sometimes he wonders if Ron knew that Hermione was actually a girl.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Never mind," Hermione told them. "I'm sure I could call them and ask them to get me some clothes and my toothbrush. But we'd have to go outside of Diagon Alley in order for the cell phone to work."  
  
"Cell Phone?" asked Ron.  
  
"Cell phone." Hermione showed him. "Like a telephone, but wireless and uses the satellite signals to connect the phones."  
  
"Wow. That's interesting," exclaimed Ron. "Don't show dad though, he might take it apart and do something to it."  
  
"Well, let's take our things to the shop and let Ron's parents' know where we're going so that they won't worry," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well, my parents are probably waiting for me over there at the Weasley's shop," said Lavender sadly.  
  
"Oh. Do you have to go already?" Ron asked sadly.  
  
"Oh come on you two. You'll see each other the day after tomorrow," Hermione tried to cheer them up as they walk towards the shop.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the paragraphs getting squished together. I will check next time it is uploaded. I guess Word to HTML doesn't translate too well at times. Hope this one looks better than the other chapters. Hope the re-loaded chapters look better than last time. Thank you for the constructive American Idol like criticism from The Raven. It would help if you actually tell me which characters changed, because I am trying to follow J.K.'s characterization in this. 


	5. Chapter 5 Sharing

Chapter 5 Sharing  
  
"It's too bad your parents were already there at the leaky cauldron," commented Ron.  
  
"It's okay. At least I was able to buy some under garments," she answered blushing as she snuck a glance towards Harry.  
  
"You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in," Harry offered without a second thought. Ron was relieved. He didn't feel like lending him his hand me down clothes. Although his dad was in a better position, the Weasleys weren't materialistic. Mrs. Weasley only bought them what they needed when they needed it. The only thing they didn't have that rule on was on the food.  
  
"Thanks," she answered shyly. She'd wanted to borrow Ginny's clothes instead, but was delighted to wear Harry's. Ginny was much skinnier and taller than Hermione. Hermione now has become a bit more voluptuous in all the necessary feminine places.  
  
"It's no problem," he told her. "Ron, we should have stayed and helped clean up at the shop."  
  
"Mum, wanted us to go home, for some reason," Ron told them. "Dad will be coming soon. She said Ginny, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and she could handle it."  
  
"If you ask me," Hermione added. "I think they just wanted Harry in a safer place before it got too dark." She never ceases to amaze Harry at how keen her reasoning always was.  
  
"You might be right," Ron said. "I suppose that's why Dad is coming home soon and why we couldn't really stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight.." Harry had never felt so much like being a part of the family until that moment. Even being in Hogwarts did not compare to the selfless love and compassion he's felt being with the Weasleys. They really do think of him as family.  
  
"Well, we'd better get upstairs and put our stuff away," Harry suggested. Just as Hermione stepped onto the stairs, she missed the first step.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on her side.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked already by her side.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Can you get up?" asked Ron. She tried and flinched when she tried to stand on her right foot. "I think you might have sprained your ankeankle."  
  
"Let me look," Harry offered.  
  
"No, it's fine. Probably need to." she was cut off as Harry scooped her up and carried her towards the couch. Hermione was suddenly feeling shy, but elated at the same time. She felt so safe in Harry's arms as if she belonged there. "Harry," she tried to protest. "Put me down. I can walk to the couch myself."  
  
He didn't listen to her. He hadn't noticed how over protective he was of her at times. Ron and he became that way since their fifth year especially since they've noticed there were many guys flocking around Hermione, but Ron lay laid off a little when he'd started dating Lavender. Harry on the other hand became more so especially after he saw her again for the first time today.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," Ron told her. "You know Harry." Harry turned to glare at him. He set her down gently on the couch and proceeded to remove her sandals.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll like this," Ron told her excitedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ssh. Harry has to concentrate," Ron told her as Harry placed both his hands around her ankles and concentrated on healing Hermione. As Harry concentrated, Hermione felt a warm feeling in her ankles and felt the pain lifting away slowly.  
  
"Wow! I don't feel the pain anymore. And look it's not even swollen anymore. How'd you do that Harry?"  
  
"Hold on," he told them.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ron. After a couple of minutes, he answered them and didn't realize he was still holding on to Hermione's ankles.  
  
"That make made me a little drained then when I healed your cut and my own."  
  
"That's curios," Ron answered.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked getting frustrated. "Are you two going to tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to write you about it, but I thought I'd wait to tell you in person. See, I sort of came across some healing powers accidentally."  
  
"That's great Harry!" she gave him a hug.  
  
"You can let go of her ankles now," Ron added.  
  
"Er.. sorry," he blushed.  
  
"Anyway, Harry wrote Sirius and he said that only a handful of witches and wizards possess the power of healing without using potions or spells."  
  
"Yeah, he thought you might be able to help with the research and I'd have to tell Dumbledore about it when we get to school."  
  
"Well, from what you've told me. It seems that the bigger the cut or injury, the more power it takes and energy it drains out of you."  
  
"So, does that mean you'll help us with the research?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course. You know I can't resist a chance to read up and learn about something new," she smiled at them cheekily. Harry caught his breath. Never has Hermione's smile affect him so much until now. It always warmed him, but now it made his heart practically stop beating and his breathing stop.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, are you lot okay?" Mr. Weasley called out from the kitchen.  
  
"In the living room, dad."  
  
"Yes, Harry just did the most incredible." Ron and Harry were both shaking their heads to signal Hermione not to say another word.  
  
"What did you say Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley apparently not hearing what Hermione was about to say.  
  
"I take it no one else knows," she whispered to them and they nodded. "Oh, I was just asking when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are coming home."  
  
"Oh, they'll be finishing up a little. Molly said just leave your clothes out so that they can get laundered when she gets back. Ginny said go ahead and make yourself comfortable in her room."  
  
"We were just on our way up." They stood up and started to walk up the stairs. "Good night dad."  
  
"Good night uncle Arthur," Harry told him as he held out his hands for Hermione so that she will not do a repeat performance of her fall.  
  
"Good night, Ron. Harry. Hermione."  
  
"Good night Mr. Weasley," added Hermione.  
  
The three worked their way up to Ron's room after stopping to drop off Hermione's things in Ginny's room. They sat on Ron's bed. His room hasn't changed much. His wall was still plastered with Chuddley Cannon posters.  
  
"So what else haven't you written to me?" Harry thought about it for a second. He couldn't tell her or Ron for that matter about his really crazy dreams about his best friend. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"Other than the Dursleys actually buying me clothes because I've outgrown Duddley's clothes lengthwise and he's still outgrown me widthwise, that's about it. I've already written you about the extra chores I've received because of them, I just forgot to tell you why." He smiled. Her heart leapt.  
  
"And you?" she asked Ron. "Anything you haven't told me that you can." She knew better than to expect to know everything from her best friends, as she is sure they don't expect her to tell them everything, like girl stuff.  
  
"Nope. All the other things related to Lavender and I are between us, although knowing you girls you probably tell each other some things anyway."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, that only girls do it? I bet you tell Harry here about stuff that you don't tell me or that supposed be about you and Lavender." Ron looked at Harry and all Harry did was give him a cheeky grin.  
  
"I think I'll go get you that shirt now," Harry escaped from being caught in the middle of one of their little discussions.  
  
"Chicken," Hermione told him. He gave her a 'Who me?' innocent look and continued towards his trunk. The two of them continued to discuss their point of views about how girls and boys are similar or in Ron's case different. Harry took his time although he'd already grabbed a shirt for Hermione to use.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you need shorts?" he asked her. He doesn't know why he asked, its not like his shorts would fit her curves properly.  
  
"No thanks, Harry." She blushed. "The shirt will do."  
  
"Ron" called Mr. Weasley ceasing fire to the Ron and Hermione discussion.  
  
"I better go see what Dad wants," he told them. The two nodded. "Be right back."  
  
"So," Harry started as he handed her his favorite shirt. He'd chosen it unconsciously of course. "What do you girls talk about when us men aren't around?" he stressed the word men. She took the shirt and set it on Ron's nightstand.  
  
"Well, if I told you then that would be breaking the girls only rule, wouldn't it," she answered wisely.  
  
"I suppose, but I could always find out the hard way," he told her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking of doing Harry?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You know healing isn't the only thing these hands can do." He held up his hands and started to wriggle them playfully.  
  
"Harry Potter! If you're thinking of tickling me, I will hex you!"  
  
"Uh-uh. No magic allowed out of school remember?" Darn. He got her there.  
  
"Well, you have to catch me first," she said as she darted out towards the door. Harry with his quick reflexes caught her and grabbed her around the waist before she reached the door.  
  
"Put me down Harry!" she screamed starting to feel a little nervous. She started wriggling and had the most unexpected effect on Harry.  
  
"Okay, if you promise not to run."  
  
"As long as you don't tickle me."  
  
"Promise" he said and turned her around to face him but left his hand around her waist. "But you did leave something out in your California story that I am sure you will be telling Lavender and Ginny when you have your little girl talk." This made Hermione curious. He has grown to know her very well,well; it's too bad that he can't see how much her feelings for him have changed over the past years.  
  
"And what do you think I'd be telling Lavender and Ginny that I wouldn't tell you and Ron?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Well, for one thing," Harry started. "You left out some parts about Francois." Harry didn't know why it was so important for him to know about her relationship with a guy he never even met. Harry seeing the surprise look on Hermione's face just told him there was something she kept out of the story.  
  
Sometimes he can read her almost as good as reading an open book. She wears wore her emotions on her sleeves. But there are still some things he can't couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
"Okay out with it or else," he warned with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You promised you wouldn't tickle me." :  
"Yes, but if you lie I'd know and you'd feel miserable."  
  
"Ugh! You're good with that guiltd trip trick too."  
  
"Well, out with it then."  
  
"Oh all right. We dated for a little while," she said matter of factly. It felt like a stab through Harry's heart. He never expected to react that way, but he was a little jealous. Hell, he was a lot jealous. Who was he kidding?  
  
"And?" he asked pushing for more details.  
  
"Well, he's French. It was a learning experience." She started to feel uncomfortable and couldn't stop herself from spilling her guts out to Harry of all people, the only man who truly mattered to her, but can't tell him.  
  
"Really? So what did you learn?"  
  
"Oh, a lot about the art of kissing" she told him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Their head came closer and closer. Hermione swallowed and licked her lips. It was as if Harry was being drawn to her lips magnetically. 


	6. Chapter 6 Catching Up

Chapter 6 Catching up  
  
Ron walked in and he was suddenly hit with the truth of Harry and Hermione's feelings for each other. Just as Harry was about to kiss Hermione, Ron blurted out " Of course! How could I have been so stupid."  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart when they heard him. Ron clasped his mouth shut. He didn't realize he just said what he has thinking out loud. "Sorry?" asked Harry. "What stupid thing did you do now?" He was thanking Ron for his great timing in his head. He'd almost kissed his best friend. What was he thinking?  
  
"Oh, nothing. I forgot to tell Lavender something important. I think I'll owl her right now before I forget." He hurried out the door and went downstairs to write Lavender about what he just witnessed.  
  
"That was weird," Hermione told Harry to mask her disappointment. She was sure he was about to kiss her. She would kick Ron in the arse later. She was disappointed and the moment was over.  
  
"Yeah," he answered for lack of something better to say.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be right back. Maybe Ron will be back too when I get back so we can do some more catching up."  
  
"Why don't you take the bathroom first while I change in here."  
  
"Okay. Oh and Harry, you look really nice with those clothes." Harry blushed profusely.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. You know your new look really looks good on you." Now where did that come from he asked himself. He didn't mean to say it out loud. She smiled at him while she turned almost crimson as she walked out of the room with his shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, are you decent?" Hermione asked after she knocked.  
  
"Yes, come on in. Ron is still not back though. It must be a really long letter." His breath was stuck in his throat when Hermione walked in with his shirt on with some girl boxers. Not that he could see the boxers well because his shirt stopped a few inches above the knees. His shirt looked much better on her he thought.  
  
"Well, you two had two weeks to catch up. We haven't really talked much," she shivered, but she felt warm all over with the way Harry was gazing at her and the way he was dressed. He was wearing a plain white shirt that clung to his body and some cotton shorts. She could see all his muscles, his chest, his legs. sigh. He had definitely been working out she thought.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little. I didn't want to go through Ginny's drawers without her permission."  
  
"Well, why don't you use my robe for a while. Let me get it." Oh yes, better cover her up or else I'll go crazy, he thought. He still felt like kissing her and the way she was dressed he might lose all the control he had.  
  
"You sure? I'm practically using all your clothes."  
  
"Well, I don't mind as long as you stay out of my underwear," he joked.  
  
"Harry!" she hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Here, let's put this on you." He held out the robe for her as she slipped it on. He rolled up the sleeves for her and was tying the robe when Ginny rushed in already wearing her pajamas too.  
  
"Hey! Did I miss any interesting stories?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. Hermione's been selectively telling me about her mis- adventures in Malibu." He smiled at her and pitter-patter went her heart.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione. I should've told you to where my extra robes are. You look like you have one of the boys'. It's so big."  
  
"Thanks, it's mine," Harry told her pretending to be shocked at her words telling them it was so big.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean big in a bad way, Harry. I just meant it was big for 'Mione. Anyway, it's story time." She looked around the room for a place for them to sit on. "I guess it would be best to put Harry's and Ron's beds together so that we'll fit. Come on Harry help me push it."  
  
"Where's Ron by the way?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mum put him to work downstairs."  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the three of us for now." Ginny jumped in the bed on Ron's side and went under the covers. Hermione followed suit and went next to her but on Harry's side. Harry slid next to her after deliberating how he needed to focus on something that would keep his mind off being so close to 'Mione and in a bed no less. Ah, well, he thought, at least Ginny was there to keep him in line.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, tell us what you did during the summer."  
  
"Oh yeah and don't leave any of the girls only stuff out this time," he chuckled and earned a sock on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if she doesn't then you'll have to bear all the giggling and screaming that we do."  
  
"Oh, okay, leave them out then. I want to keep my hearing in tact," he joked. They giggled, and he rolled his eyes. Unconsciously he put his arm around Hermione and she leaned closer to him. Ginny noticed but didn't say a word. But her suspicions about their feelings became clearer to her. Now if only they would admit it to each other she thought.  
  
"Do you think Ron needs help downstairs?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, mum knew you were going to asked. She said to tell you to just rest."  
  
Hermione repeated her summer holiday recount for Ginny's sake. Harry noticed there were some parts she had left out before and she'd have to explain later especially since it was about her time with Francois. He shut his eyes and just listened to the sound of Hermione's voice. Her voice was always soothing when she would tell them stories or read passages from a book even if they were just textbooks. He kept her arms around her.  
  
Ginny came next and told Hermione about the Stone Henge up to the week that Harry came to the Burrow. She left out her new love interest. She felt it best to keep it a secret. She didn't think she would get a positive reaction from either of them or from anyone else for that matter. Besides, he didn't even know she existed, not yet anyway.  
  
"OK Harry. You're turn." Hermione encouraged him.  
  
"Do you want me to put you both to sleep?" he chuckled.  
  
"Come on Harry. Even your summer with the Dursleys have some kind of interesting adventures." Hermione encouraged him again. "Right Ginny?" No answer. "Ginny?" They looked at her and she was already fast asleep.  
  
"Guess she was more tired than she thought. Poor kid." Harry whispered.  
  
"So anything you want to add to your summer adventures that you haven't written to me before?"  
  
"Well, unlike some people who will not be named, I hadn't left anything out from my misadventures except for things pertaining to magical powers," he joked.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Stop it." She felt guilty again for not telling him or Ron or even Lavender and Ginny about Francois. "Just be glad I did tell you. I haven't even told Lavender or Ginny yet. I still can't believe I told you."  
  
"I was just kidding 'Mione."  
  
"I know. But still it's a little uncomfortable talking to a guy about a guy. You and Ron don't talk to me about your girl problems and what not!"  
  
"'Mione, you know you don't have to tell me anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. And if it makes you feel any better, I haven't told Ron everything about my so called girl problems."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. But don't tell him that."  
  
"Promise. It's your choice you know. Ron and I don't have to know everything you think about."  
  
"Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Sure. So care to tell me about you so called girl problems." He looked at her and she smiled at him cheekily. He almost lost his control and kissed her. Good thing Ginny was there even if she was asleep.  
  
"I'm kidding Harry. Besides the great Harry Potter cannot have any girl problems. They're practically swarming and swooning around you," she told him and he noticed a little edge in her voice. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Someone sounds jealous," he joked. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh shut up. You know what I mean. You just don't notice it. Ever since fifth year every time we pass a crowd of girls, they start giggling."  
  
"Is that right? And have you noticed all the guys ogling at you when we pass them by?" He remembered each time they do pass by a group of guys. Harry practically sneered at them to keep them from looking. He and Ron have been very protective over her, Harry more than Ron especially when Ron started to date Lavender. Harry had kept on their protectiveness though most of the time it was a natural reaction that just pops up subconsciously when it came to Hermione.  
  
"Right Harry, like they can get pass my two guard dogs," she giggled. She appreciated their protection especially since she wasn't really interested in anyone else but Harry.  
  
"Are we that bad?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I don't mind. At least I can keep my mind on my studies and look how that turned out. We had great marks on our O.W.L.s"  
  
"Speak for yourself. So, maybe we should have gone to California with you to keep Francois from taking advantage of you."  
  
"Oh, Harry. Don't Start."  
  
"Me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Besides I told him right from the start that I wasn't really interested in anyone else, but yo." she almost slipped and said you.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one. I told him I wasn't interested in a relationship, but he asked me how I'd know if I didn't give it a try. So I did."  
  
"And was it worth it?"  
  
"You could say that. It gave me a chance to clear up a few things about my feelings."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Something I'm not really ready to tell you about yet."  
  
"Fair enough. As for me, you saw the emotionball. I'm a bit on the confused side if you remember? I'll let you and Ron know when I've got myself sorted out."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." And he kissed her forehead out of instinct. Hermione was a little surprised but liked the action. Harry on the other hand didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe he just did that. Should I apologize he thought? It was just a friendly kiss anyway he concluded.  
  
"Harry, do you think we'll be safe from You-know-who this year?" she turned serious.  
  
"I don't know 'Mione. We can hope he stays away. The good thing is we will have a warning when he does come close." Harry reminded her about his scar.  
  
"You're right. It's just not fair for you to worry about anything else but school and other teenage problems."  
  
"Yeah. But I guess we all have to live as we're destined to live."  
  
"Does the Harry Potter actually believe in destiny?"  
  
"Well, it's just so hard not to. After all, how could I live through the Avada Kedavra curse? The wand that chose me is the brother to Voldermort's wand. Now, an old woman gave Mrs. Weasley a green amulet telling her to give it to a boy that fits my description."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on. You haven't told me about that one yet."  
  
"Oh, hold on let me go get it." Although Hermione was quite comfortable resting on Harry's chest, she had to let him get up. He went to his trunk to retrieve the galator. He handed it to Hermione to inspect and resumed their previous positions without thinking.  
  
Hermione inspected the amulet closely. She saw that it was not only green, but had violets and blues flowing like rivulets beneath its surface. There are glints of read in shapes of hearts. It looked like a living eye.  
  
"Wow! This is a very curious looking amulet Harry. It looks beautiful and rare as well."  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it? The lady said it's been passed down in Merlin's family from generations and generations. It's called the Galator."  
  
"I've never heard of that and I've read practically all the books that have been written about Merlin."  
  
"Well, I am sure you'll remember it one of these days. Ron did give me a book called Discovering Merlin. Maybe we can find out about it in there."  
  
"Sure. Haven't heard of that book either."  
  
"It looks old and rare as well. I'll let you read it." He smiled. He knew how Hermione couldn't resist reading a book, any book.  
  
"Okay. And we have to research your healing power as well don't we?" she handed him back the galator. While Harry held it, the galator glowed in his hand.  
  
"That was curious. That's the first time it did that. Well, that I've seen anyway. It's been in my trunk since Ron gave it to me."  
  
"Maybe it has magical powers too."  
  
"You're probably right. Since my scar doesn't hurt it must mean the powers are not bad. Or not related to Voldermort at least."  
  
"Well, if it truly comes from Merlin's family. Then it must be something good and powerful. Why don't you put it around your neck."  
  
"But I have the chain you gave me around my neck." She glowed at his answer. She didn't think he would actually wear a necklace.  
  
"I'm sure you can figure out how to wear both."  
  
"Hmm." He took the leather strap out and put it back in the box and linked his chain through the galator next to the lightning bolt.  
  
"See, I knew you'd figure something out."  
  
"Yeah, good thing the chain you game me is thick. Thank you again by the way."  
  
"You're very welcome again, Harry." She stifled a yawn. He drew her closer to his chest and tightened his arms around her as he placed the box on the nightstand. She can hear his heart beat.  
  
"You know 'Mione. Just maybe this year we'll learn a lot more things about ourselves." She felt the vibrations in his chest as he talked. It was lulling her to sleep. She felt so safe and content in his arms. She couldn't think of anyplace else she'd rather be.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered as she gave into her sleep.  
  
Before Harry could ask her what she said, he felt her low, even breathing that told him she was already fast asleep. Unable to stay awake to wait for Ron any longer, he too drifted off to sleep. His arms still around her and her head on his chest with her arm draped over his abdomen. This was how Ron found them with Ginny fast asleep on his bed. Instead of waking them, he just went to sleep next to his sister smiling to himself and wishing he had a camera to take a picture of Harry and Hermione to send to Lavender.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't make them kiss. Hope you were not too disappointed. I hoped you liked this chapter anyway. At least they slept together (. R & R. 


	7. Chapter 7 Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 7 Back to Hogwarts  
  
Mrs. Weasley was about to wake Ginny and Hermione up, but decided to wake the boys first. When she opened the door to Ron's room, she was all choked up with the sight she saw. Instead of waking them up, she decided to let them sleep in longer and wake up on their own. She headed downstairs to start breakfast instead. She couldn't help but wonder if Harry had finally found someone he'd be willing to give his heart to. She would not interfere and will have to do her best to just watch the two young people figure it out for themselves.  
  
Harry was dreaming of Hermione again. Only this time he was wearing the galator and he and Hermione were sleeping in the same bed. He woke up suddenly and felt the weight of Hermione's head still on his chest and her arm still draped over his middle. They stayed that way all night long. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He looked over and saw Ginny still asleep and Ron right next to her. He wanted to wake him up so bad, but if he moved, he'd wake Hermione and was enjoying himself much too much at that moment. He kissed Hermione's head. Now that he liked he thought. Waking up with Hermione next to him snuggled in his arms. What am I thinking about he thought? This is your best friend! Snap out of it, will you?  
  
Hermione slowly awoke and realized she spent the whole night near Harry, not only near him, but practically on him. Her insides were warm and she looked up to find him smiling down on her. She wanted to bolt out of the room as she felt heat rising up her face.  
  
"Good Morning 'Mione," he whispered.  
  
"Morning Harry," she managed to let out.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Er. Yes thanks and you?" She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she had the best sleep in a very long time, but she decided against it.  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Harry, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Hold on, let me check." He took his watch from the nightstand. "It's almost nine o' clock."  
  
"Holy cricket! I've never slept this late." He always liked it when she was flustered. She looked so cute. Oh would you stop it he told his thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, Calm down. You'll wake Ron and Ginny."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," she answered back down in a whisper.  
  
"That's okay. We're awake now." Ron told them. "You guys were already asleep when I got back so I didn't bother to wake you."  
  
"Thanks. Boy that must been some long letter, eh, mate?"  
  
"Well, it was and then mum caught me and put me to work. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Not really. I just told 'Mione about my birthday presents from Stone Henge."  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Ginny. They were all in deep thought when Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, good you lot are awake. Better go eat your breakfast."  
  
"Did you come earlier Aunt Molly?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, but you lot were just so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you." Harry and Hermione turned bright red. They knew they were in a very friendly position.  
  
"Oh," was all they could answer her with.  
  
"Come on. It's a beautiful day out. I'm sure you lot can find something better to do than being cooped up inside all day."  
  
The rest of the day was spent de-gnoming the backyard, water fights, and lots of teasing especially for Ron as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his mind off of Lavender. They played a friendly game of quidditch - boys versus girls. (Hermione got over her fear of flying a broom just last year.) They let the girls win. Harry's golden snitch, which he received from Sirius last year for Christmas came in handy for play and practice. Of course they took breaks in between for lunch and necessary nature breaks. The girls even offered to help with supper, but Mrs. Weasley would not hear of it. She wanted them to enjoy their last day of their holiday.  
  
They slept the same way they did the night before except Harry was in between Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley found them that way the next day when she woke them up to get ready.  
  
"Holy Cricket!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't believe I woke up late again."  
  
"Hermione, it's seven o'clock," Harry pointed out.  
  
"You know that's late for her, she usually wakes up at dawn for some reason beyond my understanding," Ginny added.  
  
"Maybe you were just too comfortable where you were sleeping," Ron commented with a smirk and earned a glare from Hermione, a giggle from Ginny and a smile from Harry.  
  
"You're just sore 'cause Lavender couldn't come over and maybe sleep next to you!"  
  
"Oh don't start you two. It's too early for me to referee. Let's just get up and get ready before your mum comes up here and box our ears."  
  
"Yeah, come on 'Mione. Let's take the bathroom before the boys stink it up." Ron hit Ginny with the pillow.  
  
"Who you calling stinky?!" Ron exclaimed. So a pillow fight was started. The boys were winning until Harry fell off the bed and Hermione on top of him. Her face turned almost vinaceous.  
  
"I guess we'll call it a draw." Harry managed to let out just as Mrs. Weasley walked in the door.  
  
"Are you lot still not ready?" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. The four of them froze as feathers from the pillows flew around the room. "What were you doing?" Harry and Hermione suddenly stood up flushed but not before Mrs. Weasley saw them on top of each other on the floor. Hmm. She thought. Wonder if they've told each other how they felt yet?  
  
"Er.." answered Ron. "We were just waking each other up mum."  
  
"Well, now that you lot are up, will you please get ready and go down for breakfast so that we won't be late for the train. Remember, we still need to meet Hermione's parents at King's Cross for her trunk."  
  
"Come on Ginny, we'd better grab the bathroom first," exclaimed Hermione as she rushed past Mrs. Weasley still hoping that she had not seen Harry and her on the floor. Ginny followed quickly.  
  
After breakfast, Ron, Harry and Ginny re-checked their trunks to make sure they had everything. Hermione helped Ginny and got what little clothes she had bagged up including Harry's shirt and robe. They found an outfit from Ginny's closet that fit her though a little too snug in some places. She didn't mind and Harry certainly did not mind at all, but couldn't help imagining all the reactions the male population will have when they see her. They packed up their trunks in Mr. Weasley's new car courtesy of the Ministry. Although he kept his current position as a Minister of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, he was also acting as Minister of Magic in Cornelius Fudge's absence. No one still knew what happened to him after the last confrontation with Voldermort. Some were saying he was ashamed to show his face because of his own lack of judgment the previous year that he went into hiding. Some thought Voldermort had captured him and others simply thought he was dead some where. The rest of the Ministry appointed Mr. Weasley as the Minister of Magic until they could determine Mr. Fudge's whereabouts and consider whether he was still fit to do his job.  
  
They arrived at King's Cross with enough time to meet up with Hermione's parents and some lengthy good-byes.  
  
"Now, Hermione. You be good and have a little fun this year." Mrs. Granger told her daughter as she eyed Harry walking away with Mr. Granger carrying Hermion's trunk. Ron was busy with Lavender's parents and Ginny met up with her friends in her year and not to mention busy trying to keep a lookout on her new love interest. She was made fifth-year prefect, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it even though their parents loved to fuss about it. Harry stayed with Hermione and met with her parents.  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart, take care of yourself and don't study too hard." Mr. Granger told her when he and Harry returned from taking her trunk to the baggage compartment. This surprised Harry. I guess they knew how much she studied he thought. They were actually telling her to relax a little. "Harry, you make sure she doesn't study too hard," he told Harry.  
  
"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed blushing a little with embarrassment.  
  
"I will Mr. Granger," he answered as he flashed a smile towards Hermione. The train gave a warning signal.  
  
"Well, we'd better go," Hermione said. "Bye mum. Bye Dad" she told them as she gave them each a hug.  
  
"Bye dear." Mr. and Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Bye Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger" Harry said as he extended his hand out to them. Mr. Granger took his hand and gave it a firm shake, but to his surprise and Hermione's as well, Mrs. Granger gave him a hug.  
  
"Take care of my little girl," she whispered.  
  
"I certainly will." Hermione stared at them suspiciously and then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the train as she waved to her parents.  
  
"'Mione slow down. You're going to take my arm out of the socket," Harry complained. She waited until they were on board before she asked him the nagging question in her head.  
  
"Okay. What did my mum tell you? And don't lie. I'll know if you lie to me."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I'm not going to tell you," he teased as they arrived at the compartment to interrupt Ron and Lavender's snog session.  
  
"Ahem!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Would you like us to find another compartment?" asked Harry with a wink towards Ron.  
  
"No!" Lavender exclaimed to Ron's disappointment. "I still haven't heard the rest of the California adventure."  
  
"It's okay Lav." Hermione interjected. "The other parts of the story aren't something the boys want to hear."  
  
"Oh, but we MEN do." Harry answered with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes knowing some parts of it already.  
  
"Well, I'm not telling until you tell me what my mum told you." Ron and Lavender shared a knowing look.  
  
"Well, I'm not telling you, so I guess you and Lav have to wait until you get to your own dorm." He answered defiantly. In truth, he didn't want to tell her what her mother told her to keep her intrigued and because he wasn't exactly sure why Mrs. Granger had told him what she told him. He didn't want to reflect on it just yet. Maybe she saw something like the feelings he was struggling with about Hermione. Who knew? But right now he didn't want to know. He was a little afraid to know.  
  
"Well, since you two ruined my mood, might as well sit down and join us," Ron told them jokingly. His motive was to observe the both of them more to confirm his and Lavender's theories about their friends' feelings for each other. Lav still gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Honestly Ron!" she whined.  
  
"What?" he asked oblivious to what he was being reprimanded for. Harry and Hermione chuckled as they sat opposite the couple that was in the process of getting into an argument. They enjoyed watching them fight over little insignificant reasons. Ron usually lost most of the arguments only because he gave in so that they could have their snogging make-up session.  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful except for the traditional visit from Draco Malfoy flanked by his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. The expression on his face was priceless, however, when he saw Hermione and his jaw dropped. The foursome laughed so hard at Malfoy's lost for words. He actually walked away without insulting any of them.  
  
They arrived at the Hogsmeade train station and rode the horseless carriages towards Hogwarts while the first years rode the boats with Hagrid. They did talk to Hagrid first and gave him a big hug. He was a little teary eyed when he saw them. He couldn't believe how much they'd grown.  
  
They took their places in the Gryffindor table while they waited for the sorting ceremony to be completed so that the feast could begin. They noticed that there were more students sorted into Gryffindor this year and less in Slytherin. Either the sorting hat was losing its touch or more of the new generation wizards and witches were becoming braver and less ambitious. After Professor Dumbledore's yearly announcements of the forbidden places, the feast began. Ron as usual ate with gusto as Lavender glared at him. Hermione and Harry ate normally and stole glances at each other throughout the meal. The only people who seemed oblivious to their glances were the two of them. Everyone else in the Gryffindor table noticed, even the first years.  
  
"Is she Harry Potter's girlfriend?" Megan asked Ron and he almost spit out his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because of the way he keeps looking at her like some lovesick puppy?" Ron guffawed this time and earned a glare from Professor McGonagall and a little elbow from Lavender.  
  
"Sorry, I'll let you know when I find out officially okay." He smiled at Lavender who also heard their conversation.  
  
At the end of the feast, the students were all excused. As prefect, however, Hermione had to leave and lead the first years toward the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Lavender went to their private place they'd discovered with the help of the Marauder's Map. Hermione and Harry knew where it was, but they decided to give them their privacy in that place. They usually went back to the dormitory at a decent hour so Hermione as a prefect never threatened to take points away from them. She just didn't want to deal with writing up the reasons as to why she would be taking points off for them. For one thing, what would she put: 'They were off snogging somewhere.'  
  
Harry took this opportunity to talk to Professor Dumbledore about his healing abilities. He walked towards his office. He stood outside the gargoyle for a while trying to figure out what the password was before it just opened for him and he stepped in.  
  
"Well, Harry. This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect a visit from you quite so early in the year."  
  
"Well, professor. I'm just a little confused and anxious about a new discovery that I thought I'd tell you now. And don't worry, my scar has not hurt all summer long."  
  
"Okay, that's good news. So what bit of discovery do you have to tell me, my boy?"  
  
"Well sir. I have come across the powers of healing. Not with potions or with the wand, but with my own hands." This didn't surprise Dumbledore a bit. It was as if he expected that bit of news.  
  
"And, what confuses you about the powers?"  
  
"I understand that it's a rare gift, and I am just confused as to why I have it."  
  
"Well Harry, have you read 'Discovering Merlin' yet?" Now how in the world did he know about that he thought? "I believe you'll understand more about your gift when you read that book. The power of healing is somewhat hereditary you know."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but did either of my parents have the power? Do you think it was transferred to me from Voldermort like my Parseltounge gift?"  
  
"No, neither of them did. But you may have inherited it from one of your ancestors. I doubt you got it from Voldermort."  
  
"Were all the witch and wizard who did have the power come from the same bloodline then, sir?  
  
"Yes, they were. Although at times it skips a few generations, the power stays with the family. It would truly be amazing and a miracle if a witch or wizard receives the gift outside of the family bloodline." Harry was more confused more than before he went to him.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Harry, one last piece of advice. Look into your ancestry to discover answers."  
  
"Thank you again sir."  
  
"You're welcome Harry. It's nice to see you again. Oh, and Harry if there are other things you'd like to talk to me about, I am available for you. And I am sure Sirius would be available for advice as well." Now what did that mean Harry thought? Did he know about my other problems?  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll keep you in mind and it is nice to see you too. And thank you again for the birthday present." With that he walked out of the door and went back to the Gryffindor common room. He thought about all the things that Dumbledore told him. I Wonder what he meant by looking in my ancestry he thought? Darn I forgot to ask him about the Galator. I guess I will ask him some other time. One mystery at a time he thought.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Sorry no H/Hr heated moments yet, I am trying to keep you all in suspense. 


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions

Chapter 8 Decisions  
  
"Hey Harry. Where've you been?" He looked around just to find the common room empty except for Hermione who was still waiting for an answer to her question.  
  
"Just went to ask Professor Dumbledore about my new gift."  
  
"And what did he have to tell you."  
  
"He told me to read the book Ron gave me and to look at my ancestors for the answer. Apparently it's hereditary, but it can skip generations, even a few generations that's why everyone thinks it's so rare."  
  
"That's good news isn't it?"  
  
"Well, my problem is, the two people who can help me with my ancestry are both dead. I don't think Aunt Petunia would be willing to help me trace my family tree."  
  
"Why don't you start with Dumbledore's suggestion and start with the book. I can read it for you if you want" she offered.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. I'll go ahead and read it first if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, that's fine. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I did have other things on my mind, but I'll sort it out somehow. I also forgot to ask Dumbledore about the galator. He might know a few things about it knowing him. He might be able to tell us why it had glowed that one time and I haven't seen it glow since."  
  
"Well, maybe you can find that in the book too. I mean if the Professor thought you could find the answer to the healing powers and since the galator is supposedly Merlin's, then maybe it's mentioned somewhere in the book too."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks."  
  
"Was there something else?" Could she know how I feel he thought? Am I that bloody obvious around her?  
  
"Nah, that's about it." She didn't believe him. She knew there was something else bothering him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"If you're sure. You know you can talk to me and tell me anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'd better get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, good night then." She stepped towards him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as their usual way since the first kiss on the cheek at King's Cross at the end of their fourth year. She felt so good next to him. He almost didn't want to let her go. She felt the hesitation in him, but didn't understand what his hesitation was for. He let her go after a while and told her good night.  
  
He went up to his dorm and decided to start reading the book Ron gave him. He didn't get passed the second page when he fell asleep with the book on top of his chest.  
  
Suddenly, he was awakened by a loud thump. The book had dropped on the floor. He looked around to check if the other boys woke up and the noise didn't seem to bother them. He got up slowly and picked up the book. He set it on his nightstand. Following a strong urge to go to the common room, he grabbed his robe and slowly made his way down to the common room.  
  
He stopped at the bottom of the steps and found Hermione seated in front of the fire snuggled up with a book. He was looking at how peaceful she looked and debated whether to let her know he was there. Too late, as if she could feel him staring at her, she looked up. Their eyes locked and she smiled. His heart skipped a beat. He moved closer.  
  
"So, couldn't sleep either?" she whispered.  
  
"Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"Well, you can keep me company then. You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Come on this is your chance he thought. Tell her how you feel about her. He sat down on the armchair next to her.  
  
"Well, remember when you asked me to tell you if I ever had any girl problems?"  
  
"Yes?" Her heart was beating double time. She was sure he was going to confess his feelings for her. What should she do she thought?  
  
"Well, I do have a problem. I like this girl, but I'm not exactly sure how she feels about me."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"Well you see, that's where it gets complicated. If I tell her I like her it may ruin the relationship we have now if she doesn't feel the same way." He leaned closer to her and she did the same.  
  
"Would it help if I pretended to be her and you can practice" she told him trying to keep her excitement hidden. He looked into her eyes and saw something he'd never seen before. Damn! She did like him. It's now or never Potter, he thought.  
  
"Hermione, do you really want to pretend?"  
  
"What do you mean Harry?"  
  
"I mean this." he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers. The sparks flew everywhere. The moment their lips touched they knew they were meant to be together. The galator glowed inside Harry's clothes unbeknownst to them.  
  
Harry deepened the kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other. Without breaking their kiss, Harry brought Hermione to sit on his lap. Hermione put her arm around Harry's neck. She moaned and he only deepened the kiss further. He couldn't believe he was kissing his best friend and loving every minute of it. He finally brought his head up and looked at her intently. Her eyes were clouded by passion and her lips swollen from their kiss, she hugged him tighter and sighed " Oh, Harry.."  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he shook him. "Wake up or we'll be late for first day of class. Harry looked at him confused and then it dawned on him that the kiss with Hermione had been another dream. But it felt so real he thought and he had his body to prove how real it felt. He turned the other way to prevent Ron from seeing the effects of the dream, but he didn't miss the faint glow of the galator near his chest. Before he can show Ron, the glow was gone.  
  
"Okay. I'm up."  
  
"You were such in a deep sleep mate. I've been trying to wake you up for about two minutes. You must have been having quite a dream." Harry blushed and turned to see Ron smiling at him mischievously. He hoped he didn't actually talk in his sleep.  
  
"Sod off!" he told him and noticed that the book he'd been reading was placed on the nightstand as in his dream or was it a dream?  
  
At that moment he decided the only way to stop those dreams was to date other girls. He added that to his to do list mentally. He had to somehow get Hermione out of his system. There was no way she could feel anything but friendship for him he thought. And he didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling her what he thought he felt. He had to be sure and he had to know if she felt the same way. But first he hadto figure out exactly how he felt about her. Maybe all the feelings he'd been experiencing were because Hermione's been a close friend and a girl. Maybe it was because he was a little jealous of Ron's relationship with Lavender. At that time he had to take action to find out about himself. Maybe what Hermione decided with Francois would also work for him.  
  
That same day he asked Cho out on a date. It devastated Hermione when she found out, but she'd learned how to mask her feelings for him since she'd discovered her feelings for him a few years ago. It confused Ron, Lavender and Ginny who were sure that he fancied Hermione, but because they were his friends they tried to support his decision and be happy for him. The only person that was truly pleased with the decision was Cho.  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get going on the next one. Don't throw flames yet. I want Harry to really be sure of his feelings. Thanks for all your reviews. Don't worry they will be together. I believe they belong together. 


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise!

Chapter 9 Surprise!  
  
The first few weeks of school Harry spent his time with Cho and only saw Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Ginny during study time. Those times were spent just asking questions pertaining to school and nothing of any personal nature. Even Ron was hesitant to ask him about why he was going out with Cho. He knew he liked her from fourth year, but he was almost certain he now fancied Hermione. So no one asked about his time with Cho and he didn't mind. He didn't feel comfortable telling any of them about his time with Cho anyway, especially Hermione. He thought this weird, but what would he tell them. They usually just spent time snogging and no conversation. He never tried to get to know her and she was content just by the thought of being with the famous Harry Potter who had become so handsome and built as well as one of the most eligible bachelor's of Hogwarts.  
  
His time with Cho didn't lessen his dreams about Hermione, in fact it heightened them instead. He'd think about her so much so that he planned a surprise party for her sweet 16 birthday. This project gave new hope to Ron, Lavender and Ginny. They gladly helped Harry with the plans along with Dobby and Winky who were in charge of the food.  
  
On Hermione's birthday she woke up extra early with no expectations whatsoever. She received a present from her parents. She didn't let it bother her that Lavender who never forgot to wake her up on her birthday with a smack of the pillow didn't do it this year. She went on with her normal routine, got dressed and went down to the common room to meet up with the gang for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Hermione," called Ginny. "Will you help me with my Charms homework after dinner?" Hermione was a little disappointed. She was sure she would at least greet her a Happy Birthday. She let it past. Ginny was busy studying for the O.W.L.s she thought.  
  
"Of course Ginny. I'll see at the common room at 6:30?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind. Can we study in the Library? It gets too noisy in the common room."  
  
"Oh, all right then. I need to check out the new revision of Hogwarts: A History anyway." Ron rolled his eyes upon hearing that.  
  
"Is Lavender still up there?" he asked them. Hermione again was a little hurt, but she cast it off as Ron was of course going to think about his girlfriend first.  
  
"She said she'll be right down," answered Hermione as she saw Harry coming down the stairs. He smiled at her and made her heart skip a beat. She was sure Harry remembered.  
  
"Good morning Ladies," he greeted them. That's it? She thought. She was really starting to get depressed. But she didn't let on one bit. No one coming through the common room greeted her with a happy birthday; she always got at least a happy birthday from the fifth, sixth and seventh year gryffindors. It seemed that everyone had forgotten her birthday even her best friends. She didn't let it get to her too much. She was going to go through the day as normal as possible she decided firmly.  
  
"'Morning Harry," Hermione and Ginny told him.  
  
"Are you all ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Lav is still upstairs," Ron whined. She always took so long to get ready for anything he thought, but other than that he was totally in love with her.  
  
"Should we wait for you then?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, you three go ahead. We'll catch up with you at the Great Hall." he answered them even though he was starving and would rather go with them and eat. But he knew better. He'd never hear the end of it if he left Lavender.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the three of us," Ginny told them. They walked out of the portrait hole and walked quietly to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione wanted to scream at them and tell them it was her birthday! But she didn't, she knew better. Her special day would not be ruined by acting like a selfish, spoiled brat. But when they walked in the great hall, her day became a little more miserable when she saw Cho walk up to Harry and placed a peck on his cheek. She turned away and proceeded to walk with Ginny to the Gryffindor table without so much as a Good Morning to Cho.  
  
Everyone went on about their day the same as any other day except for a few whispers between Gryffindors to synchronize their watches and make sure they have the time ready. Hermione didn't notice anything peculiar about the whispers. She was too busy thinking about why her friends have forgotten her birthday and keeping herself from just bursting into tears. She kept reminding herself that it's no big deal. It's only her birthday.  
  
At 6:30 Ginny met Hermione at the library while Harry, Ron and Lavender hurried with the decorations and the food arrangements with Dobby and Winky. Everyone in the sixth year helped with the decorations and busy trying to wrap their gifts at the same time.  
  
After about 45 minutes Ginny told Hermione they should get back to the common room. She thought it a little weird that Ginny didn't want to spend more time with her charms homework when in the morning she seemed distressed. She didn't mind. She didn't feel like spending her birthday in the library.  
  
"So, how have your classes been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Great except for Potions. Professor Snape has really been more strict this term."  
  
"I know what you mean. He's been taking points from Gryffindor left and right for simple things like breathing."  
  
"Yeah. What about your classes?"  
  
"Same here. Great except for potions like you said. Even the new Defense of the Dark Arts professor is okay this year."  
  
"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't mean to pry, but I was sure that you fancied Harry." Hermione practically froze. She was taken aback by Ginny's statement. How could she possibly know, she wondered. I haven't told Lavender or her or Ron for that matter.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She asked trying to keep her composure from faltering further.  
  
"Come on. I've been around you two for quite some time. You're practically the sister I wish I had. Don't you think I'd catch on about how you are feeling?  
  
"Oh Ginny, Harry and I have been best friends for a while now. I don't think we should be discussing this. Besides he's with Cho isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, I know and that was a surprise for me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Before Ginny could answer they'd reached the portrait hole and the Fat Lady was asking for the password.  
  
"Gobble de gook" answered Ginny and let Hermione walk in first.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone yelled as Hermione walked in. She was taken unawares and dropped all her books. All the Gryiffindors were in the common room headed by Harry, Ron and Lavender including Hagrid. Lavender went to hug her first and told her Happy birthday, followed by Ginny, Ron, Hagrid and finally Harry.  
  
"Happy Birthday 'Mione," he whispered and gave her a hug. Cho was there and felt jealous at Harry's show of affection for Hermione. She went right up to her to interrupt their prolonged embrace.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hermione!" she squealed in a high pitched voice. She plastered on her fake smile and gave her a quick impersonal hug for show. Ron and Lavender rolled their eyes heaven ward. Ginny wanted to kick her arse. Hermione wanted to throw up, but was saved by Dean and Seamus who wanted to greet her Happy Birthday as well.  
  
The other Gryffindors lined up and took turns giving Hermion best wishes. Hermione was speechless but was in tune to what was going on around her. She saw Cho grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him outside the portrait hole. She wanted to go to him and pull him back in, but of course she couldn't.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go somewhere else more private."  
  
"What? Hermione's one of my best friends. Today is her birthday. I can't leave!"  
  
"She's just your friend. I'm YOUR GIRLDFRIEND. It's up to you."  
  
"Are you asking me to choose between you and Hermione?"  
  
"Well, Harry since you put it that way, then yes." She answered him confidently. Harry thought for a moment then looked at Cho. She gave him a big smile as she held her breath for the answer.  
  
A/N: Whom will Harry choose? Stay tuned. Since people want me to update more often, I thought I would break up one long chapter into maybe three or four sections. As always, thank you for all your reviews. Since you are wondering why he went out with Cho, I feel I should respond to this. Remember, he's having a hard time accepting his new feelings for his BEST FRIEND. He's trying to figure out if they're real or just due to hormones. Okay, hope that helps. Please continue with your reviews. They are an encouragement to continue. I love writing this. It gives me a chance to give you my point of view on what should happen between the characters. Thank you again. 


	10. Chapter 10 Harry's Choice

Chapter 10 Harry's Choice  
  
"Cho, you're a great girl, but since you put it that way. Hermione is my best friend and she's important to me. I'm sorry, but I choose her. " Cho couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You mean, you would rather go back in there than spend time with me?"  
  
"Yes. If you can't enjoy being with my friends and if you have to ask me to choose, then that is my answer. I've known her longer than you and she's been at my side through everything I've gone through since I started here at Hogwarts. I guess we shouldn't be together."  
  
"What!? You're dumping me?"  
  
"I would rather that you become my friend instead of my girlfriend." She was so humiliated. She didn't know what to say. Instead she just slapped Harry on the cheek and ran off. Harry walked back in the portrait hole to join the party.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" asked Hermione when he arrived at her side. "Where's Cho?" she asked though she didn't really want to know. Just then she noticed a hand mark on Harry's cheek. She placed her hand on it. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Cho just gave me a little pat on the cheek," he joked. "How do you like your party?"  
  
"I heard I have you to thank for all of this, so thank you," she told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was affected immediately. It was more reaction to a thorough kiss from Cho. He tried to shake it off, but was failing miserably especially since Hermione was standing so close to him.  
  
"It was just my idea. I couldn't have pulled it off without Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dobby and Winky. Oh and of course my decorating committee." He flashed her that irresistible smile and her knees grew weak. She held on to the table they were standing next to.  
  
"I've thanked them already. Dobby and Winky told me to tell you they'll be back later to help clean up. Hagrid couldn't find you, so he told me to tell you good night." This saddened Harry. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Hagrid ever since he started going out with Cho. He made a mental note to visit him tomorrow.  
  
"Where did Dobby and Winky go?" He tried to have a more small talk type of conversation rather than deep and emotional.  
  
"Oh, just to finish up some chores. They'll be back when they're done."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here's your gift." He handed her a small box wrapped in green with a gold ribbon.  
  
"Harry, you know you didn't have to get me anything. Especially after all this." She threw her hand up with a flourish.  
  
"I bet you thought we forgot huh?"  
  
"Truthfully, yes," she smiled and left him winded. "But I feel a lot better now. I'm not even mad at you."  
  
"You were mad at me?" he said in mocked shock.  
  
"Yes, and Ginny, Ron and Lavender. But you still didn't need to get me a gift. A simple greeting was all I needed."  
  
"I wanted to." Just then a flock of owls came in dropping gifts and letters for Hermione left and right as if on queue. To Harry's surprise one of them was for him. He put it in his pocket to open later. " I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to get you something, eh?"  
  
"Wow, this is great." She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione. Better blow out the candles on the cake so you can open present," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I want to see what's inside the little green box," Lavender joked. Harry blushed.  
  
"You just want something else in a little box from Ron," he joked back and it was her turn to blush. She punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Ron told him. "Stop giving her ideas."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Uh-Oh. You've done it now Harry." Hermione told him.  
  
"What? I was only joking. You know that Ron wants to give Lavender a ring," he whispered.  
  
"Never mind. I think we'd better do the cake now." Just as she said those words, Ginny came in with a 2-layer cake beautifully decorated with little books and a bookworm with glasses. Hermione shot Harry a look.  
  
"Wasn't my idea," he defended himself and smiled knowing how much she loved being a bookworm.  
  
"Okay, 'Mione. Make a wish and blow out the candles," Ginny told her. She closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles. When she opened her eyes all the candles were out.  
  
"Hope your wish comes true," Harry whispered for her ears only. This sent tingles up her spine. She couldn't help but smile. If it indeed came true, he would be the first to know.  
  
"Me too!" she told him in the midst of the applause.  
  
"Speech!" They called out and Hermione smiled and raised her hand up to get their attention. She had come a long way to the know-it-all who was irritating everyone to the cherished and adored friend.  
  
"Well, first of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming. I thought no one remembered about my birthday except for my parents. This was truly a surprise. I can't believe all of you were able to keep it from me."  
  
"We tied Parvati and Lavender up and gagged them," yelled Seamus jokingly and earned a sock on the shoulder from Parvati and a glare from Lavender who was further away and busy making up with Ron.  
  
"Secondly," Hermione continued. "I'd like to thank Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny for planning this whole party for me. I was ready to Hex them for not remembering." This earned laughs from everyone. "Lastly, thanks to the house elves, especially to Dobby and Winky, who brought all these food up."  
  
"Here! Here!" The crowd yelled.  
  
"Thank you all again for coming. I am so proud to be a gryffindor. Let's eat some cake!" with that she started cutting the cake. Ginny and Lavender passed them out after Lavender peeled Ron off of her lips.  
  
The presents were opened after. She received an emotionball from Fred and the crystal of answers from George. Sirius gave her another book; Ron and Lavender gave her Bernie Botts every flavor bean, chocolate frogs, sugar quills and a new journal. Ginny gave her some make-up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her homemade pie and some more sugar quills. Then she came to Harry's gift and everyone seemed to have stopped and came to a stand still to pay attention to the content. Everyone in Gryffindor dubbed them as Ken and Barbie or the Prince and Princess of Gryffindor even though they were not officially a couple. All the guys were afraid to ask Hermione out and none of the girls would so much as hope for Harry to ask them out. They even had bets on when he was going to finally ask her out. They were all surprised when Harry started dating Cho, but they still knew somehow that it wouldn't last.  
  
When Hermione opened the box and found a pair of teardrop shaped sapphire earrings, her eyes started to mist. "These are beautiful, Harry. But, I don't know if I can accept them." The girls all gasped.  
  
"Of course you can. It's a gift. And it would hurt my feelings if you didn't," he added playfully pouting.  
  
"Well, okay then. Thanks Harry," she beamed and gave him another hug and kiss on the cheek. She pulled away quickly because she knew if she didn't she would do something stupid like kiss him on the lips. Instead she started showing off her presents. Everyone took a turn in holding the crystal of answers and the emotionball.  
  
Harry watched Hermione as she walked around talking to everyone and showing off her presents especially her new earrings. Oh for Merlin's sake, what was he doing? He was daydreaming about her again. He had to think of something else to do. He remembered the note in his pocket. He opened it now and was surprised to find a note along with a prefect badge.  
  
Dear M. Potter,  
  
I apologize for this late letter. Due to recent events as well as  
past events, the Headmaster suggested that additional prefects are  
added to the list of prefects to represent each house. At the  
Headmaster's suggestion and because of past performance, you are being  
added to the list of sixth year prefects to represent Gryffindor.  
Please accept my congratulations.  
  
Yours,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was a bit surprised and a little excited. Just as he was about to put the note away, Hermione plopped down next to him.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"A note from Professor McGonagall"  
  
"Really? What did she say?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, Ron and Lavender sat on the other side of him, Lavender sat on Ron's lap and Ginny sat next to Hermione forcing Hermione to move closer to Harry.  
  
"Hey, what are you two up to?" asked Ron.  
  
"Harry was reading a note from McGonagall."  
  
"Really? What does it say?" asked Lavender.  
  
"That I've just been added to the list of prefects."  
  
"That's great, Harry! Congratulations!" Hermione told him and couldn't help it but give him another kiss on the cheek. He blushed and felt an instant response to her touch. You're so pathetic Potter, he scolded himself.  
  
"I don't understand why they'd choose me when I know there are better qualified candidates around."  
  
"Oh go on mate. You deserve it you know."  
  
"I don't know about that." Harry told him and looked at Ron obviously reminiscing about all the times they've broken the rules.  
  
"Oh, right" Ron responded.  
  
"What?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about them," Hermione added. "They're just thinking about old times." She smiled at them because she was also part of most of their escapades.  
  
"There must be a simple explanation for this," said Ginny.  
  
"But you must admit there are a few perks on being a prefect," Added Lavender She looked at Hermione and Ginny and they giggled. Ginny caught her meaning instantly. Harry didn't notice what she was implying and neither did Ron. Hermione finally caught Lavender's meaning but didn't want to elaborate.  
  
"All she said in the letter is that Dumbledore thinks additional prefects should be added to each houses this year because of recent events and past events." Harry told them with a more serious tone.  
  
"Do you think he means because of you-know-who?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Of course Ron." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "Maybe he thinks additional prefects and maybe additional patrols would help keep the number of students sneaking around and maybe it would help catch intruders.."  
  
"Well, that is if the students sneaking around aren't the prefects themselves," answered Lavender eyeing Harry and Hermione. She'd also been a part of their recent escapades through the halls of Hogwarts. They all burst out laughing.  
  
The crowd thinned out later that night even if the next day was Saturday. Since it was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend, most of the 3rd years and up decided to turn in early. The only people left in the common room were the five who were always the last ones to leave the common room. They were cleaning up just as Dobby and Winky appeared.  
  
"Oh, is Dobby and Winky too late for the party sir?" Dobby asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, no Dobby. Just in time for a little cake and butterbeer," he smiled at the house elves. He'd become friends with Dobby ever since his second year at Hogwarts. Though they had a rocky beginning, he soon learned to accept him as a friend and nothing less.  
  
"Is you sure sir. It looks like you is all about to clean up."  
  
"No, it's perfectly alright Dobby," Hermione answered as she handed the two house elves cake. "We have some time yet." She too had befriended the house elves even with the S.P.E.W. disaster in their fourth year when she tried to liberate the house elves from their enslavement.  
  
Ron on the other hand had always liked Dobby and became friends with him too especially since he knew they were in charge of the kitchens and they'd proven to be of great help to Harry and himself on a few occasions when hunger struck them.  
  
Dobby and Winky sat and ate cake with the five of them. Though they would not enjoy such pleasures with other witches and wizards, they felt comfortable enough to spend a few moments of relaxation with their friends.  
  
"Okay, Dobby and Winky is surely finished. We'll clean up now." Winky told them.  
  
"But you haven't finished your cake yet," Ginny told them. "And you haven't drank your butterbeer."  
  
"Oh no, miss. The butterbeer is too strong for us. We is only to drink pumpkin juice." Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded as they remembered how much it affected Winky during their fourth year visit to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, okay, but at least finish you cake," she smiled at them. She's also become friends with them through Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
They did as they were told, but before they started fussing around with the cleaning, they noticed that the five teenagers were helping them clean. "Sirs, miss', you do not need to clean. We is going to clean up for you," Dobby told them almost embarrassed.  
  
"That's okay Dobby. We thought we'd help out just this once," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh, no sir. You cannot. We is getting paid now to do work. You is not."  
  
"It's okay Dobby. We help made the mess."  
  
"No, no, no, Harry Potter sir. You must not clean. It is our duty and honor to help you sir, but it is surely an insult for us house elves if you is helping us." He'd set Harry on a high pedestal because of his initial defeat of Voldemort and no matter how hard Harry tried to knock himself off of that pedestal; Dobby won't see him any other way. He only saw him as the Great Harry Potter who can do no wrong.  
  
"Come on Dobby. We've talked about this before. It's okay if my friends and I help you out sometimes. We're all friends. You are not our slave."  
  
"I insist sir. You is needing to rest. You must stop and let Winky and Dobby finish the cleaning." Harry could see that it was a no win situation. They would be arguing all night and nothing would get cleaned.  
  
"Okay Dobby, you win."  
  
"Thank you sir," he smiled up at Harry.  
  
"If that's the case then Lav and I will be right back," Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and pulled her out through the portrait hole before anyone could protest. Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"They're going to snog!" all three of them practically screamed in unison.  
  
"Well, if it's okay with the two of you, I'm going to bed."  
  
"It's okay Gin, thanks for all your help."  
  
"No problem, Harry. It was worth it. Good night," she gave each of them a hug. They've grown accustomed to hugging each other since fourth year and Ginny's third. Harry had felt like one of her big brothers and had been protective of her as well despite his knowledge of her crush on him. He never led her on nor did he ridicule her about having a crush on him. He knew that she would outgrow that crush and that a day would come when she would realize that the affection was not returned the same way or that she would find real interest in someone else. The day had come and gone early last term when Ginny realized that Harry just saw her like a sister and that his heart belonged to someone else.  
  
"Good night Gin and thank you for the beautiful cake."  
  
"You're very welcome 'Mione. If you must know the elves actually let me help instead of giving me free reign of the kitchen or kicking me out." Hermione widened her eyes in apparent surprise.  
  
"They did!? How did you even convince them?"  
  
"I have my ways," she answered and winked at Dobby and Winky before she went up the stairs to the prefect's dormitory.  
  
"So, you want to sit and wait for Ron and Lav?" she asked Harry. Harry did not have an excuse this time. He would have to be alone with Hermione. Hang on, he thought, Dobby and Winky are here.  
  
"Sure," he finally answered after what seemed to Hermione quite a long pause to a simple question. She thought it weird but did not ask him. They walked to the couch and sat facing each other. Despite Dobby and Winky's presence, Harry was having a hard time keeping his control. He wanted to kiss her and take her then and there. He kept repeating in his head "Don't, don't, don't..."  
  
"Harry is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"You were just frowning."  
  
"I was. Sorry, I was thinking about being a prefect," he lied. Hermione knew he wasn't being completely honest, but she also knew that the prefect thing did bother him, so she settled for that answer.  
  
"It's okay you know. You'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks," he told her then had a mischievous thought to distract all of his erotic ones.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. This chapter was getting too long, so I decided to end it here. If you must know, this is still part of the surprise chapter. Don't you worry, this is a H/Hr story. Just want to play with your minds a little. Just kidding. It's part of my overall story. See, I already have everything thought out to the end of the story. I am just filling it in and it seems to get longer to get to the point as I write. There will also be a seventh year story and if I get inspired another after they graduate. Hope you all stay tuned and read and review. For those who are not familiar with some of the characters and items I will be using refer to T.A. Barron's Merlin's lost years - Books 1 - 5. I warn you though that there will be slight differences especially about the galator. 


	11. Chapter 11 And The Fun Begins

Harry Potter and the Galator  
  
Disclaimer: I thought I should just put this again. Harry Potter and company are owned by J.K. Rowlings. The Galator and any references to Merlin are owned by T.A. Barron. I own everything else.  
  
Chapter 11 And the Fun Begins  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of cake nearby that Dobby and Winky hadn't gotten around to picking up yet. "Um, 'Mione. There's something on your face."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Oh, just about here!" he took the hand with the cake and smeared it on Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Harry Potter! You will pay for that." He got up and ran away from her. She grabbed another piece of left over cake and went after him. As soon as she came close to him, she threw the cake at him, but he ducked and the cake hit Dobby smack in the face.  
  
"What is the meaning of this miss?" he asked perplexed.  
  
"Sorry, Dobby I meant to hit Harry." Then Dobby had a playful smile and mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbed a piece of unfinished cake.  
  
"Dobby? You wouldn't dare?" He nodded and smiled. Hermione squealed and ran. Dobby chased and threw the cake at Hermione, but missed her and hit Winky who was standing by cheering him on.  
  
"Dobby, you is paying for that!" That was the beginning of the great cake/food fight between Harry and Dobby on one side and Hermione and Winky on the other. In between throws Dobby would comment on how much fun he was having. Then the portrait hole opened and the four of them froze with cake in their hands and more on their faces and clothes.  
  
Ron and Lavender walked in and saw the mess. When Harry realized they weren't professors he yelled "Attack!" and all four of them started throwing cake at Ron and Lavender. Lavender ran around screaming as Ron tried to follow her to protect her to no avail.  
  
"Stop it, Harry!" yelled Ron laughing nonetheless. They did not stop until Ron found a piece of cake and threw it at Harry. The fight continued for another ten minutes or so until the portrait door opened again and they all froze when Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" she tried to sound stern and angry, but she couldn't help herself. They looked ridiculous and messy, she almost laughed if it wasn't for her great self-control. "I see the party is over."  
  
"Yes, professor," answered Harry who was feeling guilty since he had asked permission for the party, but was the one that instigated the food fight.  
  
"Well, I made you a prefect, Potter. Don't disappoint me." With that she left. Outside the portrait hole she let out a chuckle. My how they reminded me of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus she thought.  
  
Inside the common room, the six of them let out their laughter when they looked at each other.  
  
"Lav," Ron whispered so that the others wouldn't hear. "If we go back to our secret place I can clean all that cake off your body with my tongue."  
  
"Ron!" she blushed and playfully hit his arm. She was being turned on again especially since their first time together happened only moments ago. Ron just chuckled and kissed her.  
  
"Why don't you three go on up to bed. I'll stay here with Dobby and Winky." Harry offered.  
  
"Is it okay if Lav and I go out for a moment?" Ron asked winking at Harry. Harry knew Ron planned to finally consummate their relationship, he just wasn't sure when or if it had already taken place. So he understood the wink.  
  
"Ron!" Lavender reprimanded.  
  
"I'm just asking permission so that they won't take points away." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Maybe you should tell them," Hermione told Harry. Harry smiled. He knew what Hermione meant even with the simple statement. It was as if he could read her mind, but he knew it was because he knew her so well.  
  
"Oh and miss all the fun of them trying to sneak past us?" she playfully hit him on the arm. "Oh, okay. Keep Dobby and Winky occupied. I'll go show them. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay you two. I know where you want to go, but if you go out the portrait hole you are sure to break the rules and risk being seen by Filch or other prefects on duty."  
  
"So, you'll lend us your invisibility cloak?" asked Ron. Lavender discovered the cloak at the end of their fifth year when Ron and Harry had to use it for their protection.  
  
"No. I'm going to show you a different way to get to your "place" without leaving the common room."  
  
"Harry, you knew all along how to get there and you didn't tell me?" asked Ron a little miffed.  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly tell me where you were sneaking off to did you? I found out by accident?" Ron's small angry state subsided immediately. He knew Harry didn't know where he and Lavender had been sneaking of to because he never told him; he concluded he probably just found out because of the Marauder's Map. That was a useful gift from Fred and George, but was originally created by the Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter - Harry's father, godfather, ex-professor and a traitor.  
  
"Sorry mate. Lav do you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, it will lessen the chances of me having a coronary every time we sneak out and almost getting caught by Filch."  
  
"Follow me then." Harry took them to the far side of the common room near the prefect's study area. He stopped near of the tapestries, the picture of a unicorn, and tapped at the picture twice and said "argentums cruor". A small passageway opened in back of the tapestry.  
  
"Okay. You two have fun." Harry chuckled. Lavender and Ron blushed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He walked back to the common room and found it spotless, even Hermione who was covered in cake was clean and he caught his breath. Get a hold of yourself Potter, he thought.  
  
"Hey, how did you get cleaned up so fast?"  
  
"Harry, you're so silly. Dobby and Winky of course. I haven't perfected the cleaning spell yet, so I didn't want to try, but Dobby and Winky are experts with their own cleaning spell." She beamed at him.  
  
"But a while ago they weren't that fast."  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry Potter sir," Dobby answered. "Winky and Dobby like to do things without magic sometimes, we do."  
  
"And other times Winky and Dobby use magic," Winky added. Dobby demonstrated by snapping his fingers. There were no trace of cake left on Harry's body or clothes. He was cleaner than before.  
  
"Thanks Dobby."  
  
"It is my honor sir, it is."  
  
"Would sir or miss need anything else?"  
  
"Would you be able to clean Ron and Lavender even if you can't see them?"  
  
"Don't worry about them. I think they're cleaning each other perfectly fine right now." Harry added. Hermione's eyes widen realizing what Harry meant by that comment. Harry chuckled at her expression. Hermione hit his arm.  
  
"Ouch. What was that for?"  
  
"For giving me a Ron and Lavender visual that I would rather not be thinking about." He laughed this time and Dobby and Winky just stood very confused.  
  
"Is Harry Potter happy sir?"  
  
"Oh, yes Dobby. Thank you both. The food was great, especially the cake." The house elves blushed and put on their biggest smile.  
  
"It is Dobby's honor to serve you sir."  
  
"And, Winky's honor to serve you as well, sir."  
  
"Why don't you both go on and get some rest."  
  
"Thank you sir," he paused and looked at Harry. "Sir, what do you call the battle with the cake?"  
  
"Oh, that. It is traditionally known as a food fight. But one does not do it too often or in front of authorities. There could be grave consequences if caught or if food is wasted." He just pictured 100 house elves having a food fight in the kitchens. Dumbledore would have his head.  
  
"Thank you sir" With that Dobby and Winky snapped their fingers and disappeared. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some rest too," He spoke softly. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she knew that she may do something stupid and out of character. She gave in and nodded. Harry sighed with relief. He didn't think he had enough control left that night especially since they were alone.  
  
"Good night then," Hermione practically whispered as she stood facing him. She looked into his emerald eyes and was lost. She willed her feet to move away, but she couldn't.  
  
"Good night 'Mione and Happy Birthday."  
  
Then Hermione did something she had never done before, she quickly kissed him on the lips.  
  
Hermione practically ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Her heart was beating fast and her face she knew was flushed if not crimson. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she got cold feet at the last minute. Her thoughts were full of words that she'd rehearsed in her mind a million times, but her tongue just did not cooperate. She berated herself for her lack of courage when it came to her feelings about Harry. She just lay there and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Harry sat on the couch replaying the moment again. He wanted to deepen the kiss. Her lips looked so sensual and she looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe he almost lost all of his control a minute ago. It took all of his will power not to kiss her fully on the lips and keep her there. He no longer trusted himself alone with her. He had to figure out how to keep people around when Hermione was around so that it wouldn't be too obvious that he didn't want to be alone with her.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am glad there are readers out there enjoying this story, your constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Sorry they are not together yet, I am still working up to it. I figure around Christmas time (not ours, the story's time) or so. Please stay tuned.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: Please check your link. I clicked on it and it said it could not be found. 


	12. Chapter 12 Mind Over Heart

Chapter 12 Mind over Heart  
  
The next month and a half Harry spent trying to avoid being alone with Hermione and getting her out of his mind. Neither Harry nor Hermione mentioned the kiss on her birthday. Both were scared to acknowledge what the kiss did to them and both were waiting for the other to bring it up. Instead, Harry tried to forget it with other girls as he first thought. He was kidding himself, of course, but he would have to learn from his mistakes. He practically had a different girl every week.  
  
First it was Hannah, but that was short lived. Next it was a girl named Sarah. Then it was Ellen. The girls didn't mind at all. They practically jumped at a chance to be with The Harry Potter even if only for a short time. The only girls Harry stayed away from were Gryffindors, siblings of Gryffindors in other houses and Slytherins.  
  
As co-captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, an honor he shared with Ron by his choice, he decided to start quidditch practice early to occupy more of his time. Everyone assumed Harry would be the new Quidditch captain, even Oliver Wood assumed when he saw him during the Grand Opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Though he was not inclined to protest at that time, he did so when he was appointed captain. He felt he'd needed help because he didn't want the team left alone when and if he ever got hurt and for the most part, he remembered what Ron saw in the Mirror of Erised in their first year at Hogwarts. He also knew that Ron did not want to be given the title as a cast off from Harry, so they both settled on being co- captains for the team. They received snide comments from Malfoy, but they just ignored him.  
  
They'd planned strategies and trained at least twice a week to get their players ready. They held try outs to replace the positions that were vacated when the others graduated. Harry even held longer practices for himself after the team left the field. It kept him occupied and helped free himself from thinking about things too much, especially about Hermione. He hadn't been able to erase the kiss she'd given him on her birthday. The simple kiss affected him more that he was comfortable with and not even kissing other girls had alleviated his feelings.  
  
In addition to quidditch practice, Harry studied with Lavender, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, but as soon as he felt Ron and Lavender might take off, he excused himself first so as not to be alone with Hermione. Hermione didn't think anything of his actions. She was hurt by all the different girls he dated and she tried to act supportive of his relationships, but she just brushed off his escapes by passing it off as time he wanted to spend with his latest girlfriend. She in turn gave her attention to her studies, prefect duties and extra credit work. But no matter what she did, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss she had given him on her birthday. She knew she was head over heals with Harry and she stopped fighting it, but could not bring herself to tell him.  
  
All of Harry's girlfriend attempt stopped one day, one week before Halloween. Harry met Ellen in the charms classroom as their usual rendezvous place.  
  
"Hi, Ellen." She didn't even answer verbally; she just wrapped her arms around Harry and started kissing him.  
  
Harry was trying hard to fend her off, but Ellen was more aggressive than all the other girls put together. She was acting like a dog in heat. She was putting her hands all over Harry's body while Harry was trying to hold her hands still. Then just like all the other times he started imagining that he was kissing Hermione. He started being more passionate and when he pulled back instead of Ellen's face, he saw Hermione's. After a few seconds he realized what had happened, he held Ellen at arms length and started shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Ellen. I just can't do this."  
  
"What do you mean? I'd say you were doing just great a moment ago."  
  
"It's not fair to you if we keep going on this way. That's the reason why I asked to meet with you tonight."  
  
"You asked to meet with me to break up with me!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry." She slapped him and stormed out of the room. Story of my life he thought. Maybe I should just tell Hermione how I feel and get it over with he thought. She's your best friend you git, he chided himself.  
  
Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't prepared for what he saw; he couldn't believe that nothing was working to get Hermione out of his system. He gave the Fat Lady the password (Fincayra). As he walked in he saw the familiar red head sitting on the couch. At first he thought he walked in on Ron and Lavender, but upon closer examination he realized that Ron was holding Hermione. Heat started to rise within Harry. He felt jealousy and anger beyond anything he'd ever felt before.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here!" He yelled with a slight tremble in his voice. Ron and Hermione both looked up and Harry saw Hermione's puffy eyes obviously from crying. Lavender appeared holding a box of tissue and thought it better to stay silent. She was getting tired of hearing Hermione cry over Harry practically every night. She loved Harry, he was her friend too, but sometimes she just felt like hitting him on the head to help him come to his senses.  
  
Ron was torn between his best friends. Harry hadn't told him how he felt about Hermione and every time he brought up the subject of whom he really liked and why he was with a different girl every week, they would end up in a heated argument. He decided to just let Harry do whatever he wanted and just be there for Hermione when she needed him. Tonight was one of those times she needed him and if Lavender hadn't been giving him the eye to calm down, he would have punched Harry's lights out for breaking Hermione's heart. He stayed calm and let Harry see for himself what Hermione was going through and hoped he'd come to his senses soon or he'd have to do something drastic to force Harry to come to his senses.  
  
Harry's heart sank when he saw Hermion'es face, and was sorry he lost his temper. Lavender continued to walk toward the couch to give Hermione the tissue box.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling. What's happened?"  
  
Ron, Lavender and Hermione looked at each other. Ron and Lavender knew what Hermione's feelings were for Harry, but were sworn to secrecy. Lavender signaled Ron for them to go. For two people who usually blurted out the secrets, Ron and Lavender were loyal when it came to Hermione's secret heartache.  
  
"Oh, I just received a letter from Professor McGonagall telling me that my grades are slipping a bit," she lied. She couldn't tell him that she'd witnessed Harry's passionate kiss with Ellen in the charms classroom accidentally. She was walking back from the Library when she heard his familiar voice in the classroom. She should not have looked in, but curiosity got the better of her and just as she did Harry was already lost his thoughts of her and returned Ellen's kiss fervently. She'd been doing okay with Harry's relationships, but just witnessing him in an actual kiss was too much for her.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Well, we'll let you two talk. Lav and I are going to bed." Harry started to panic. He was going to be alone with her. He hated seeing her hurt, but he was letting his fear of losing control cloud his better judgment when it came to Hermione. He did not want to jeopardize their friendship, but in avoiding her he was doing what he was afraid of.  
  
"I'll be okay. I think I'll go to bed too. Goodnight Harry." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt her sadness. He almost wished he could heal sadness with his hands. He didn't know that he could heal her sadness with his touch; he was letting his mind override his heart.  
  
"Goodnight 'Mione." He felt terrible. He hadn't been a good friend at all to her that term. He'd been trying to avoid her since her birthday and that kiss. No matter how hard he tried to forget it, it haunted his dreams. He had a lot of what ifs and his inner voice responded by telling him because she's your best friend.  
  
He had to find a way to spend more time with her, but not alone. He still didn't trust himself to be alone with her. An idea popped in his head. He'd have to talk to Dumbedore and Sirius.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. A few more chapters before they get together, I promise. I hope I'm doing better with my tenses. Let me know. I really appreciate all the input and suggestions. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Powers Within

Chapter 13 The Powers Within  
  
The next few weeks were spent trying to study with the group, quidditch practice and the newly added training regiment for the trio with Sirius and Professor McGonagall. The animagus training started a week after Harry broke up with Ellen. Professor Dumbledore persuaded Professor McGonagall to train the three of them, Lavender wasn't interested and Ginny was still too young according to Dumbledore. McGonagall would be with them three night a week and Sirius would observe them 2 nights a week or when Professor McGonagall was too busy.  
  
Their first night of training was exciting and a bit unnerving for the three.  
  
"Okay, I will be teaching you three the art of being an animagi. It is against my better judgment, but the headmaster insists that you learn especially due to the dangerous encounters with you-know-who." The three of them looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Well, first things, first. You must think about what animal you would like to turn into. Being an animagus is a very advanced form of transfiguration and most of it comes from within you. You will need to be able to concentrate and focus."  
  
"Professor, how long do you suppose it will take us before we can change to our animagus form?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, it will all depend on how well you can focus and the magic within yourselves."  
  
"What do you mean the magic within us?" asked Harry.  
  
"As you well know and have probably witnessed, that each and every wizard or witch have a degree of power and specialty. Take me for example, my specialty is transfiguration, Professor Flitwick is charms and Professor Snape is Potions. However, we all have the potential to learn each skill, but knowing how to work with the skill also depends on what you have within. The power you have within is basically where you draw the powers behind the spells and charms. The more powerful you are within the more potent the spells and charms are. Same thing with being an animagus, the greater your power, the faster you will be able to learn to transform yourself." The three of them looked at each other. Ron swallowed, Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together and Harry just stared at McGonagall.  
  
"Are you three ready?"  
  
"Yes, professor," they answered.  
  
"Well then. I must tell you that only a few choose to become an animagus because basically they do not have enough power within, they choose another calling or because transforming yourselves can be very painful at first."  
  
"Painful?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Of course Mr. Weasley. How do you think it feels to change your form from a human being to an animal smaller or larger than yourself." This cased the three of them to swallow big.  
  
Why didn't I think to ask Sirius how it felt? Harry thought. I wonder how Wormtail stayed a rat for such a long time. Probably out of fear he concluded.  
  
As an afterthought Professor McGonagall informed them, "There are items that enhance your magical powers as well as inhibit them. There are items that help direct your powers such as your wand."  
  
"Of course," cried Hermione, "without our wands our spells may not hit the intended target."  
  
"Right you are Miss Granger."  
  
"But professor, what did you mean about things that enhance our powers," asked Ron.  
  
"Well, do you remember your first year?"  
  
"You mean the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Harry. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Of course. The stone changes ordinary metals to gold and produces the elixir of life."  
  
"Yes, however, the powers of the stone are limited to the powers of the bearer. A magical item, no matter how much power someone claims it has, will not draw any in the wrong hands."  
  
"What other magical items have you heard of professor?" asked Hermione with interest.  
  
"Well, there is the legend of the galator." The three of them looked at each other with wide eyes. "I see you've heard of it. It is said to be a very powerful amulet that had been in Merlin's family for generations. A lot of evil wizards have been trying to find it for ages but to no avail. Some say it's been lost or buried with Merlin himself. Some say it is not real. But I believe it does exist. We'll never really know, will we?"  
  
"There are also Thor's hammer, Samson's hair and even the ark of the covenant," she continued. "Thor never realized that all the powers his hammer contained were within himself, same with Samson. If you know the story you'll remember that Samson suddenly lost his strength when Delilah cut his hair, right?"  
  
"Why would Samson believe that Professor? After all his hair was part of him," asked Harry.  
  
"Because he was told that his strength was drawn from his hair, so he never cut his hair. He believed it was true. So when his source of power was believed to be removed, he also believed that his powers were gone."  
  
The three of them had their mouths in a shape of an O but without sound.  
  
"There are also self-made talismans and other items that powerful wizards have charmed with their own powers, but there are limited information about any of them. There is Merlin's staff which is also thought to have its own powers." She paused to check if she still had their attention, and then continued. "It was said that Merlin's own grandfather, Tuatha, placed some type of spell on the staff even beyond the grave. Tuatha was a great wizard, but he also foretold that Merlin though part human would be greater than even himself. He placed a spell on the staff to help Merlin on a mission so to speak when he was about your age. So you see, even Merlin had his share of adventures when he was younger though none had ever been written about him."  
  
"Wow" was all the three could let out. Even Hermione who usually had millions of questions or knowledge of many things was at a lost for words.  
  
"So, you three ready?" All they did was nod.  
  
"All right then, here's what you need to do first. Go to the library." Ron and Harry groaned. Professor McGonagall looked ate them sternly. "How are you supposed to learn about your animal if you don't read up on them?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. But he didn't mind as much as Ron did.  
  
"Your assignment for tonight is to choose your animal and read up on it. I will give you a note for Madam Pince to freely explore the library, even the restricted section just in case someone would like to do extra research on Animagus," she eyed Hermione fondly.  
  
"Tomorrow you will meet Sirius on the third floor corridor. I will meet with you the next day at the same place and time. Make sure you set up your quidditch practice around this training, boys. That is all. Good night."  
  
The three of them rushed out and made their way to the Library.  
  
Harry's thought were filled with questions about the galator that he didn't dare ask McGonagall. He may have to pay Dumblefore a visit soon. He definitely needed to read that book Ron gave him.  
  
Hermione was ecstatic. She was given free reign of the library. It was almost like a dream come true for her. Her head was filled of items she wanted to research, the galator for one. She held a smile all the way to the library.  
  
Ron on the other hand was in deep thought on what type of animal he wanted to turn into and the upcoming pain he would experience. He was also feeling a little scared about his potential powers. What if I don't have enough power in me, he thought. Then he brushed those thoughts aside and promised himself to do the best he could like his mother always told him.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I just thought I'd keep it short. Hope you are all enjoying the Order of the Phoenix book. It was enlightening and full of information. Very long and now that I know what happened in the fifth book makes me want to re-write this whole sixth year episode. But I won't. I will finish this and then write a sixth year version that will continue from the Order of the Phoenix book. Give me your opinions on the book. You may email me at rhiaofdruma@yahoo.com 


	14. Chapter 14 The Moment of Truth

Chapter 14 The Moment of Truth  
  
All the activities gave Harry little time to fear about being alone with Hermione. He was enjoying her company along with Ron and Lavender and thought how stupid he was to miss out on her company because he was scare of ruining their friendship. He'd been alone with her a few times, but they would talk about their progress with their animagus training, quidditch for Harry and how Hermione's free reign of the library was going. Of course, those times were brought on by their official prefect duties, but neither of them minded. They felt connected again and it was mostly due to Harry's non-involvement with any female, until one faithful night the awkwardness began again.  
  
Harry was getting back from quidditch practice and stayed later that everyone else. It was passed curfew and he should not have been out on the grounds, but he wanted to practice for the upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin. He didn't want to give Malfoy any satisfaction of winning. He arrived at the common room splattered with mud and drenched from the rain. There were still a few stragglers in the common room trying to catch up with homework or just taking a study break, but no Ron, Hermione, Lavender or Ginny. Ginny had been quite busy with her friends. He suspected she was out to meet her mysterious boyfriend most likely from a different house; Ron and Lav were probably in their private room and Hermione probably asleep or still reading at the Library.  
  
Harry decided to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom. He was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open, but he was determined to get cleaned up. When he arrived at the boy's prefect lavatory, there was an out of order sign. He cursed but was baffled. The only lavatory he knew off that was out of order was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but it was because people avoided Myrtle not because it was inoperable. He decided to go into the girl's prefect bathroom. He didn't feel like going back down to the regular boys' bathroom and since he knew the password to the girls' bathroom, he went there.  
  
Hermione was in her dream world as she soaked in the oversized roman tub in the prefect's bathroom. She wasn't aware that Harry had just stepped in and started stripping his clothes off until she heard a slight clinking sound from one of the buttons hitting the tile floor. She looked up then at Harry's bare chest. The sight of his muscularly defined body entranced her. She was feeling hot and could feel the water almost boiling around her from the heat emanating from her own body. She wanted to look away, but found it hard to take her eyes away. She had to say something but her mouth was not cooperating.  
  
"Harry!" she practically screamed as he was unbuttoning his trousers.  
  
Harry stopped dead. He looked at Hermione and saw her breasts just below the water and a fuzzy outline of her naked form under the water until he turned his head away from her. He was affected instantly. He was straining and hard as he tried could not erase the image of a naked Hermione from his mind. Damn!  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. I didn't think anyone would be here." She stepped out of the tub after he turned and put a towel around herself quickly as she drained the water from the tub. She still felt flushed and knew that if she didn't get out of there quickly, she would do something stupid like throw herself at Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she tried to ask calmly.  
  
"The boys bathroom is out of order, I didn't think anyone would be here and I was too tired to go back down to the other boys' bathroom" he answered fighting the urge to turn around and look at her again.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I was finished anyway. Let me get out of your way so you can get cleaned up. You're a mess."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione dressed quickly as she kept an eye on Harry. She knew he would not turn around and sneak a peek at her. He was too much of a gentleman, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of his exposed flesh. Even his back looks sexy, she thought. Merlin, I really have it bad.  
  
"Good night," she told him and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't trust herself to give him a hug or even a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, 'Mione," he almost whispered as he watched her retreating form. He was a little relieved she didn't decide to give him a hug or a kiss on the cheek. He was sure if she had, he would have gone mad and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
That event created another strain on their friendship. The week that followed was truly hard on Harry. He kept seeing Hermione's naked body when he closed his eyes. That didn't help his disposition. He kept snapping at people and Ron couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He didn't want to talk about it and he avoided Hermione like the plague.  
  
Their animagus training had been put on a temporary hold because Professor McGonagall was busy and Sirius had to go on a mission for Dumbledore. Harry was glad for the most part, but it freed up more time for daydreaming even when he'd found a solitary room accidentally.  
  
He'd found the room accidentally after he'd stubbed his toe near a portrait in the prefect study room. He'd cursed (bloody idiot) and the portrait moved to reveal a hidden room. There was a hearth at the far end for heat and a small red and gold couch in the center of the room. It had become his hiding place as well as his practice place for animagus and other skills he wanted to hone. What puzzled him is that the room was not displayed in the Marauder's map.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry's actions. Every time she wanted to ask him, he would find a way to get out of having a conversation with her. He would avert his eyes each time she approached him. She was getting sick and tired of it. She would try to ask Ron and he was no help at all. She was determined to get to the bottom of Harry's strange behavior. An opportunity came up a few days before they were leaving for the Holidays.  
  
"Argh!" screamed Hermione as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room wiping her lips out profusely.  
  
"What?" asked a baffled Ron who was sitting with Lavender on the couch trying to get some homework done.  
  
"Justin!" she told them as if they would understand.  
  
"Hermione, that doesn't say much. You'll have to elaborate on the answer."  
  
"He kissed me!"  
  
From the bottom of the stairs Harry heard the last statement and to him she sounded excited. He was seeing red. He was furious. He wanted to find Justin and beat him to a pulp. Since he had his broom, he just walked straight towards the portrait hole almost knocking Hermione down on his way.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted after him. "Come back and apologize."  
  
"It's okay Ron." Hermione tried to calm him down.  
  
"What is his problem?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I don't know, but this has gone on long enough. I'm going to find out." She'd forgotten about her exasperating experience with Justin.  
  
"You want us to come with you?"  
  
"No, you and Ron stay here just in case he comes back before I find him."  
  
Harry flew his firebolt around the Quidditch pitch as fast as he can not even caring to find the snitch he'd release before he took to the air. He couldn't believe Hermione and Justin kissed. He was still angry, but it was ebbing away slowly as he flew. Then the depression started to set in. He had lost his chance with Hermione and it was entirely his fault.  
  
He spotted the snitch and decided to catch it and call it a day. He'd worked out most of his frustrations and anger. He was glad it was Friday. He'll get more practice with the team later that evening. He was ready to beat the Slytherins in the upcoming game next week. He would beat Malfoy. Now there was something to wonder about.  
  
He had noticed how Malfoy had been civil to everyone lately. He had his suspicions about the changes in him, but doesn't want to dwell on the conclusions that are forming in his head. Not yet anyway. Not until he sees valid proof of his concerns.  
  
After the brief interlude, Harry's thoughts wandered back to Hermione. He was back on the ground now and just sitting in the middle of the quidditch pitch with his arms around his knees. He wondered how someone could get under his skin so bad. He still couldn't get her out hard as he tried. It didn't help that he saw her in the bathroom naked. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Hermione approach.  
  
"Harry?" she started hesitantly. Harry started to get up and leave. "Don't you dare move!" He heard the warning in her voice. "If you move a muscle I will hex you.!"  
  
She went in front of him and kneeled so that she could see him eye to eye. She looked into his eyes briefly before he lowered his gaze back to his knees. She saw a myriad of emotions - hurt, confusion, passion, and anger. She wondered what was causing all of them at the same time. She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Harry, why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
He couldn't trust his voice so he remained silent.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me? Please tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
He looked up then and saw the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He felt horrible. He was the one causing all the pain she was going through. He wanted to just gather her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. But he couldn't. He just kept staring at her.  
  
"Does our friendship mean so little to you?"  
  
"Don't. Don't you dare use guilt on me."  
  
"Then stop being so stubborn and tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
She choked back an answer and nodded. She suddenly felt a small amount of fear from his voice and didn't trust her voice to answer calmly.  
  
"First, answer a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you let Justin kiss you?"  
  
"Oh Merlin, don't bring that up."  
  
"I need an answer first before I can give you an answer to your question."  
  
"Fine, he caught me by surprised and I slapped him. It was a big misunderstanding on his part. He thought I was sending him some signals. Your turn."  
  
He was debating with himself. Should he just kiss her or explain first.  
  
"This is what's wrong," he started and then grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
She was shocked. Does that mean he felt the same as she did? She was quickly losing her mind. His kiss was making her feel like jelly. She put all the emotions she'd been bottling up inside her in the kiss afraid that she may never get another chance. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue. She wound her hand around his neck and moved closer to him.  
  
He'd never in his dreams ever thought kissing her would be like heaven. He quickly losing all his control and then she opened up to him. She tasted sweet. He felt her shudder at the first onslaught of his tongue. He felt his control slipping. He had to stop.  
  
"That's why," he whispered out of breath.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Don't. Don't you dare apologize for kissing me."  
  
"'Mione."  
  
"No. You listen. That was the most incredible thing I just experienced. Don't you brush it off like it meant nothing to you or to me. I have been waiting for you to do that to me for a while now." He was at a loss for words. He let her continue. "I've been bottling all of my feelings up for so long. Maybe it's time you know."  
  
He kept his hands comfortably around her waist. She kept her hand around his neck. He was listening now. He didn't want to miss anything she would say. Her reaction to the kiss was overwhelming for him, but he had to make sure of what it meant to her.  
  
"What should I know?"  
  
"That for a while now, my feelings for you have gone beyond friendship. That I think about you constantly."  
  
He was smiling. He brushed his finger on her cheek where a single tear had fallen. He gently cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer to draw her into a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened almost immediately. He stopped and placed his forehead on hers and smiled.  
  
"I guess you've noticed that I had been avoiding you a little lately." She snorted. "Okay, a lot. I didn't know how to handle my feelings for you. You sort of crept up on me. One day we were just best friends, the next I was seeing you differently. I was thinking of you differently. I was dreaming of you differently. Frankly, it scared me to death. I tried hard to get you out of my system and each time I tried, I failed miserably. So I just kept busy with school, training and quidditch. Then I had to see you naked." She flushed when she remembered that night.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"I was scared. I was scared of what it might do to our friendship. I was scared you wouldn't feel the same. I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I didn't tell you because for one, you and Ron didn't treat me like a girl. I didn't even know if you'd noticed I was a girl. And I was scared too. I was scared of losing you as a friend and losing Ron as a friend. I'd known about Ron's crush on me and until he found Lavender, I couldn't jeopardize what we all had together."  
  
"So, it's been that long?" She just nodded. "I was either blind or just a fool."  
  
"Just a fool," she giggled.  
  
"Hey!" She kissed him playfully. "'Mione, I noticed you were a girl."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh-hmm. Ever since we met I knew you were a girl."  
  
She had to kiss him again. She had to feel his lips against hers if only to validate that it wasn't a dream. He kissed her back fervently.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a while. I started typing and lost everything I typed in when the computer froze on me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. 


	15. Chapter 15 Connections

Chapter 15  
  
"Master, we have her."  
  
"Good. Bring her in."  
  
An old woman came stumbling in and fell to her knees in from of Voldemort.  
  
"Aah. So you're the one who possesses the pendant I've been looking for."  
  
"If you mean the galator," she hissed back, "you're too late."  
  
"Don't lie to me old woman! Crucio!"  
  
The old woman screamed until Voldemort removed the curse from her.  
  
"I told you," she gasped for air. "I don't have it. I gave it back to its rightful owner."  
  
"What!? Who?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want, but I will never tell you!"  
  
"Fool! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Aaaah" Harry screamed and sat up clutching his scar. All the boys in the dorm woke up immediately.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked a very concerned Ron who was in the process of shaking him.  
  
"Scar" was all he could let out.  
  
"Do you want me to call Dumbledore?"  
  
"No. I'm fine," he told him firmly after taking a few deep cleansing breaths. He didn't want to go to Dumbledore until after he had analyzed what his dream was all about.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I'm not at all sure it was a dream." After he noticed Dean, Seamus, and Neville staring at him he added, "Sorry to wake you guys up with the nightmare."  
  
They were getting used to the occasional outbursts from Harry, but they hadn't heard a peep out of him in a while. They knew it could only mean one thing; Voldemort was getting stronger and angrier.  
  
"Ron," he whispered, "let's talk downstairs in the common room." Ron nodded.  
  
"Why don't you guys go back to sleep. I'm just going to shake off the dream downstairs."  
  
"I'll come with you and keep you company," Ron volunteered.  
  
The others knew better than to push Harry into telling them. He'd tell them eventually when he was ready. They had all become close, but they knew his best mate was Ron so they didn't think it odd that Ron would follow him downstairs.  
  
Ron and Harry grabbed their robes and made their way down the stairs. Harry paused at the bottom of the steps. He was surprised to find Hermione pacing in the common room.  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Harry, Ron."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your new girlfriend?" joked Ron. Harry and Hermione glared at him. His jokes sometimes had bad timing.  
  
It had been a couple of days since their first kiss and though they'd shared many kisses since then, they were still trying to get used to being a couple even if everyone was already used to it.  
  
She walked towards them and kissed Harry. They'd almost forgotten that Ron was in the room with them.  
  
"Ahem. Don't forget about your best friend here."  
  
"Sorry," Harry told him.  
  
"No problem, mate. At least it got your mind off of that dream."  
  
"What dream?" asked Hermione very concerned. Harry glared at Ron. He didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Oops." Ron blurted.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" Harry sighed. He'd wanted to spare her from worries, but thanks to Ron he'd have to tell her. If he'd lie, she'd know anyway or find out the truth one way or another.  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
"You said it didn't seem like a dream, Harry." Harry glared at Ron again, but as usual it went over Ron's head.  
  
"What does Ron mean?"  
  
"The dream felt real. It was Voldemort trying to get some information out of an old lady about.. you'll never believe this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The galator!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"No. That's why I wanted to ask you to describe the old woman who gave your mom the galator at the stone henge."  
  
"Well, she was really old. She had long, white, stringy hair like it hadn't been washed in a while. She was missing some teeth and they were really yellow like she hadn't brushed in a while. Her eyes were black and she was wearing a tattered looking black dress. Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Because I think I just saw her get killed by Voldemort." Ron and Hemione gasped.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" pleaded Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to put anyone else in danger. If Voldemort (Ron cringed) is looking for the galator, the less people know the better." Ron swallowed.  
  
"But he will be able to help us try to figure out what the galator is and protect us if Voldemort tries anything," argued Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll research ourselves first while Voldemort still has no idea where it is. We'll go to Dumbledore once we learn all there is to learn about from what is available to us."  
  
"Okay," answered Hermione in resignation.  
  
"So, what were you doing here?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"I suddenly woke up with the feeling that something was wrong with you. I was just pacing trying to think of a way to go to your dorm when you guys found me."  
  
"Well that's interesting," Ron told them.  
  
"What is?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That you would feel something when Harry's scar was hurting."  
  
"Do you really think it happened at the same time?"  
  
"What time did you wake up?" asked Ron to prove a point.  
  
"Oh, I don't know maybe about 15 minutes ago."  
  
"I rest my case." Ron told them, "that was about the same time Harry woke up screaming holding his scar."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ron would know. I was more focused on the pain from my scar. So I guess we have a connection of some kind, eh?" He grinned.  
  
"Besides connected at the tongue?" Ron joked. Harry and Hermione grabbed the nearest throw pillow and threw it at Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked acting innocently. "Okay, I think I'll go to be now. I believe you're in good hands. Good night."  
  
"Goodnight, Ron," they told him at the same time.  
  
"So?" he asked her after Ron left them. "Where were we?"  
  
"Right here," she answered and placed her lips on his. All thoughts of death, Voldemort and the galator were washed away by passion.  
  
A/N: There you go. I know that wasn't long, but I didn't want to start on something else and I thought that was a good place to stop, don't you think? Thanks for your reviews. Happy Birthday to Mr. Dan Radcliffe who turned 14 yesterday. Hope the Azkaban movie comes out this year..Can't wait. 


	16. Chapter 16 Christmas Surprises

Chapter 16  
  
Nothing could spoil Harry's Christmas. Not even bad dreams that caused his scar to ache. He felt like the luckiest man alive. He had a wonderfully clever girlfriend, a family who cares for him even if they weren't related by blood, and he was retaining his animagus form of a merlin longer that Hermione and Ron put together. It was as if he was a natural.  
  
Hermione was able to change to her animagus cat form but only for a few minutes. Ron was able to change to his animagus fox form for a few minutes longer than Hermione. Even without Professor McGonagall's daily sessions, they practiced on their own and reported their progress to their trainer. She was quite proud of the three of them even if she didn't say so in so many words. She'd always known of their potential and even if she tried to dissuade them from learning too early ahead of everyone else, she also knew about the special circumstances leading them to learning skills ahead of their class. She knew that learning important skills was imperative for their survival, especially for Harry.  
  
Christmas was a few days away and Harry was to spend it with the Weasleys and Sirius if his mission for the Order would allow him. Harry didn't want to put his hopes up too high just in case Sirius was unable to be with him. He was glad that Hermione was practically ordered to remain with the Weasleys as well. Professor Dumbledore insisted she stayed with Harry and Ron at the Burrow for her safety. Her parents on the other hand had been placed under surveillance by the order for their safety as well. Tonks and Dung were assigned to be their guardian even if they were invisible to others around.  
  
They arrived at the burrow a little tired so they went off to their respective rooms to get some sleep. No one knew about Harry's and Hermione's new relationship yet since they've only been together a week, but everyone was aware they had feelings for each other.  
  
"Fred, this will work," George insisted. They'd charmed a mistletoe to follow Harry and Hermione around so that they'd have to kiss each time they were a few inches from each other.  
  
"What are you two up to now?" asked Molly.  
  
"Nothing mum! Just getting things ready for operation H& H."  
  
"Oh, you two. I hope you don't mean to do something to try and get Harry and Hermione together."  
  
"Well, what if we said yes?"  
  
"I'd say brilliant. I'd never seen two people belong together. They remind me a lot of James and Lily." Fred and George were surprised. Their mum never agreed with any of their pranks before.  
  
"Mum, are you feeling alright?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh Fred, I think it would be wonderful to see them together. I suspected they had feelings for each other during their brief stay here in the summer, but I didn't want to pry, so if you two have something cooked up that will not be too extravagant or won't embarrass them too much then you have my blessings."  
  
George went over to feel his mum's forehead.  
  
"Nope, no fever. Okay woman, who are you and what have you done with our mum?!"  
  
"Oh stop it. Just make sure you do something that is not too distasteful."  
  
"Well, would you approve of a little mistletoe? They're charmed to follow them around and force them to kiss if they get near each other."  
  
"That's devious, but I like it." Fred and George looked at each other dumb founded. They can't believe their mum was agreeing to their plan.  
  
When Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry went down for breakfast, they noticed the twins sniggering and Molly had a huge smile plastered on her face. The four of them were a bit suspicious, but they didn't say anything. Ron and Ginny sat down and as soon as Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, the charmed mistletoe appeared in their midst just above their heads. Ron and Ginny almost fell of their seats from laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Look up," he told her out of breath.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the mistletoe. She looked at Harry who was also looking at the mistletoe with a smirk.  
  
"I guess Fred and George don't know yet," Ginny spat.  
  
"Don't know what you are on about," Fred answered nonchalantly trying to cover their guilt to no avail.  
  
"It's okay Fred," Hermione told him. "I guess we haven't really announced that we're a couple." Fred, George and Molly looked shocked and excited at the same time. Molly was so happy she stood up and gave them her famous rib crunching hugs.  
  
"I guess that means Aunt Molly approves," Harry told them with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you. Why didn't you write and tell us?"  
  
"Mom, I think they had other things to do and writing you was I am sure the bottom of the list," George joked.  
  
"Hmmph," she told George. "I specifically told all of you to write me about important news and I think this goes under one of the important news I should have been informed about."  
  
"Sorry, aunt Molly," Harry told her. "We haven't been together long. It's only been a little over a week. And Hermione and I are still in the process of getting used to it ourselves."  
  
"Oh, okay then. We'd better eat. I want you all to clear the back yard of the gnomes for our Christmas Dinner tomorrow. We won't have room inside the house. Percy is bringing Penelope. Bill and Charlie will both be here. Sirius might be here and I believe Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye, Dung and the Grangers will be here too."  
  
"Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked surprised. "I thought Dumbledore said they couldn't come."  
  
"Well, he's changed his mind. He thought Tonks and Dung needed a day off and with that, he decided it was best to bring your parents here."  
  
Hermione was so happy. She had Harry and now she would have her parents for Christmas as well. That was going to be the best Christmas ever. She was getting excited and Harry saw her face glow at the news of her parents.  
  
After a few days of knowing about Harry and Hermione's relationship, the Weasleys who were new to the relationship still hadn't gotten used to their stolen kisses, holding hands and inseparability. However, even if they weren't used to it, they welcomed the sight of the two of them. They all knew Harry deserved someone like Hermione and because he was practically a Weasley, they would have had some say in Harry's relationship.  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyes misted every time she saw the two of them together. They were tears of joy though. She'd never been one to conceal her emotions. She thought of Harry as one of her sons and one who deserved happiness despite the war that had broken out between Voldermort and the whole world.  
  
The order went about their duties and life at the burrow was functioning as well as it could under the circumstances. Harry tried not to think about how worried he was about putting everyone he loved in danger by being near them, but Hermione told him time and again that he was being silly. Near or far away from him, Voldemort will try to hurt anyone of people dear to him just to spite him.  
  
He told her she was right and tried to push his worries aside. He decided to try to enjoy the holidays because it may be the last they all spent together. He told her he wasn't trying to be morbid, but he was trying to face the reality of it all and to put his life in perspective by having his priorities straight. He told her that life was too precious to spend fighting, or worrying about things that might be inevitable. He told her that he'd rather spend it being with the people he cared about most in the whole world and being happy with the time that he still had with them, especially her.  
  
"Get up Harry!" yelled Ron who was jumping on his bed. "It's Christmas. We've got loads of presents."  
  
"Okay, I'm up. I'm up. Stop jumping on the bed. I see you've already started on your presents," he told him eyeing his famous Weasley sweater. Although Ron complained about getting a sweater in a color he didn't particularly like, maroon, he wouldn't trade it for the world. At least he knew that when he received his sweater, he was sure that his mum and dad were still alive and well.  
  
"Couldn't help it. It's Christmas after all."  
  
"Want to check if the girls are already up?"  
  
"No need," Ginny told them as she and Hermione entered the boys' room. Hermione ran and gave Harry a deep meaningful kiss.  
  
"Please. It's too early for me to lose the breakfast I haven't even eaten yet.," joked Ron.  
  
"He's just sore because Lav couldn't make it here for Christmas," Hermione told them with a glare directed towards Ron.  
  
"I guess I am just lucky," Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"So, where are our presents," asked Ginny excitedly.  
  
Harry went over to his trunk and took out some boxes elegantly wrapped in green with a gold bow. He handed Ginny and Ron a box each and handed Hermione two boxes. Ginny and Ron raised their eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Harry asked them. "She's my girlfriend remember."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry with her heart thumping loudly in her ear. The smaller box looked like it would be a ring and her hand trembled in anticipation.  
  
"It's okay. It's only a symbol of my promise to you," he told her in a whisper. He was a bit nervous that she wouldn't accept his gift for her. He'd already gotten Lavender, Ron, Ginny and her a special gift as a sign of their friendship before they became a couple. The ring was a last minute decision on his part to really show her what she meant to him.  
  
"Go ahead. Open it." Hermione opened the little box. She found a small black velvet box and inside was a platinum ring with a ruby and a sapphire stones representing their birth months respectively. Inside it was inscribed with their initial: HP + HG with the sign for infinity ((). Hermione gasped. Ginny and Ron turned to look at what made Hermione gasp and found Hermione with tears in her eyes suddenly hugging Harry so tight they were sure Harry was turning blue.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione let Harry go. He smiled at her and took the ring from her hand to place it on her finger as Ginny and Ron looked on.  
  
"Mate, did you just ask Hermione to marry you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, silly," Hermione told him. "I think we're too young for that."  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"It's a promise ring," answered Harry.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet," Ginny sighed. "And Harry, the necklace and charms you gave us are also sweet." She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Yeah, thanks mate," Ron gave him a hug as well. "Did you give Lavender a part of the charm too?"  
  
"Of course, Hermione has one too and I have the other." He had given them a gold chain with 1/5 of a charm in a shape of a circle that read "True Friends" when put together.  
  
"I guess I have the beginning of the beginning of this puzzle?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "Since we're the men, you have the beginning and I have the end. Lav is after yours, then Ginny followed by Hermione."  
  
"Oh, Harry. This is great." Hermione finally opened her other gift. "Thank you so much." She kissed him again.  
  
"This is great mate, thanks."  
  
"That's only half of it. It's charmed with the unbreakable charm so it won't ever break. Once you've put it on, only you, one of us, or someone your heart has given permission to can remove it from your person. It binds us together no matter where we are and we will know when one of us is in danger by sending a tiny electrical shock. It will also serve as a locator when one of us is lost. Who ever is in search for the other will only need to think about the one they are trying to find and say direct me. The charm will move up to the direction of the other person. Want to try to play hide and seek?" He grinned as he watched the three with their mouths agape.  
  
"Okay, I'm in. I'll go hide and you Hermione and Ginny try to find me. Give me at least five minutes to find a place to hide."  
  
"Hey, why don't we open the rest of our presents first," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Ron answered. "After we open our presents then I will go hide."  
  
They opened their presents cheerfully. Hermione gave Harry a bracelet that matched the chain she'd given him with the lightning bolt charm. Harry had the Galator, the lightning bolt and the part of the charm they all shared around his neck. He hadn't worn many jewelry before, but anything from Hermione had sentimental value.  
  
After they opened presents, they stacked their presents neatly on Harry and Ron's bed and gave Ron time to hide. After the five minutes were up, Harry, Hermione and Ginny set out to find Ron. It only took them a few minutes to find him on top of the roof. They took turns saying direct me and their charms lifted up from their chest and pointed to the direction Ron was hiding.  
  
Ginny and Hermione wanted to hide as well. So Harry and Ron became the seekers. They found Ginny in the barn filled with muggle gadgets that Arthur had been collecting, and they found Hermione in the kitchen cupboard.  
  
Hermione's parents arrived a few hours before dinner along with Tonks and Dung. Bill, Charlie and Percy followed along with Remus and Mad-Eye Moody. They all sat down for dinner and began feasting on the food that Molly prepared. The only person missing from the group was Sirius. Despite that fact, Harry was still enjoying himself, but there was some feeling in his gut that just wasn't right.  
  
The next day Harry found out what the bad feeling in his gut meant. Molly and Arthur woke him up with the most somber look in their faces. Harry knew something was wrong the instant he saw Molly's red rimmed, puffy eyes.  
  
"What happened? Is it Sirius? I just dreamt that he was killed by a group of death eaters" he asked knowing in his heart what the answer would be.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Molly choked out.  
  
"Sirius died during his watch. He was ambushed by more than 20 death eaters."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
A/N: Yes, I had to get rid of Sirius somehow so that it will fall in track with the fifth book. I couldn't keep writing him in for some reason. Hope you all like it anyway. Thanks for your reviews. 


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets

Chapter 17  
  
It had been over a week since Sirius' death and Harry still felt numb. He walked around going over his dream trying to figure out if there was something he could have done to save him, after all he able to save his uncle Arthur when he was attacked by a snake. For the life of him, he didn't understand why he wasn't able save the only person who's been the closest to a father to him besides Arthur Weasley.  
  
He couldn't eat or sleep properly and Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were worried about him. Even being back in Hogwarts didn't change his mood any. He was somber and detached. Even Hermione couldn't seem to break him out of the spell he was in.  
  
"Come on Harry, you have to eat something," she pleaded with him.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," he smiled weakly at her but the hurt and sadness was apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Please, you have to keep up your strength." She was about to add for Sirius' sake, but held her tongue. She didn't want him to start ranting and raving again when Ron had mentioned Sirius' name in a conversation. She understood that he might still be going through the denial phase of accepting a loved ones death, but she had to try to make him accept and go on so that they could go on.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, what about for you and for me?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
He looked at her and for the first time in over a week he realized how hurt she must have been when he had been moping around over Sirius death and had completely shut everyone out of his emotional turmoil including her.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" she asked as she looked at the confusion and realization wash over his face.  
  
"Nothing," he lied. He didn't know how to deal with anything at that moment. He only knew how he felt. He felt miserable for not being able to save Sirius from death and now he felt miserable for putting Hermione through more hurt than she'd already suffered because of him. He was sure she was also sad over Sirius' death, but she held herself up and instead tried to comfort him when he should be comforting her.  
  
"Harry, please don't shut me out," she pleaded with him. She felt hurt that he didn't want to share his grief with her when she was obviously trying to comfort him. She was constantly trying to let him know that he didn't need to be alone and that she was there for him if he needed her, but he wouldn't budge. Even Ron tried to no avail. They thought it was best for him to deal with his grief on his own and at his own pace, but she didn't think so. She knew how alone he must feel and she didn't want him to think that he was alone.  
  
How can this beautiful woman be so kind and understanding, he thought. Everyone seemed to have given up coaxing him to eat or to sleep, but not his Hermione. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? He liked the idea of her being his. He decided to let her in after all.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I've just been trying to analyze everything that has happened. I didn't mean to push you away or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"I know Harry, and I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I am here for you and so are the Weasleys and your other friends as well. We are all just worried about you."  
  
"You don't need to be. I am just feeling a little guilty, is all."  
  
"Harry, why. It wasn't your fault. If you have anyone to blame it is Voldemort."  
  
At the sound of his name, Harry's temper rose violently. Voldemort had taken many people that mattered to him. He had turned his life upside down since infancy, now he took the only father he might have ever had. But that was all. He would not take anyone else from him. Not the Weasley's, not his friends, not his teachers and last of all not Hermione, the love of his life. Did he just say love?  
  
"I am feeling guilty because Sirius had to die because of me and that I couldn't do anything to stop him," he told her as calmly as he could. "But it stops there, Hermione. I swear to you, he will not take another person I care about."  
  
He looked in her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. She held his hand and leaned into his hand. She didn't understand how she could love him more than she already had, but at that moment she knew she loved him more.  
  
He brought his lips down and kissed her gently. Then the kiss heated and both were lost in their own thought. It was as if they were draining each other's grief. Harry felt a surge of warmth inside him. He knew that somehow Hermione's touch and feelings for him starting his healing process.  
  
He stood at corner of Hogsmeade awaiting the arrival of a black dog. He was excited, but was not able to share the secret with anyone. Not even Hermione. He was sworn to secrecy and would not go against it.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had to see it for himself. The note he'd received had been vague and unexpected, but he followed the instructions. He would go to Hogsmeade alone as instructed and would decide what the truth was.  
  
"Harry?" a familiar voice came from behind some bushes.  
  
"Sirius?!" he asked. "Is that really you?" The man stepped out of the bushes a little to prove that he was indeed who he thought he was.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Better now thanks. How could this be?"  
  
"I don't have much time to explain. Not good to be out in the open like this. Too dangerous."  
  
"Who else knows you're alive?"  
  
"No one but you and if you don't mind I'd like to keep it that way. The ambush was questionable. I suspect someone inside the order must be a spy. No one besides the order knew where I was going to be that night. I was lucky to get out alive."  
  
"What do you mean? I saw you die."  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"I was having a dream and you were killed. The next thing I know aunt Molly and uncle Arthur were waking me up to tell me you were gone."  
  
"Well, as you can see for yourself, I am alive and well. I just have to keep a low profile even from the order. I don't want the spy to know that I am alive and onto him."  
  
"Well, I am glad you're okay." Harry smiled and Sirius returned his smile. Then Harry gave Sirius a hug that caught Sirius by surprise. He stiffened at the contact and Harry felt it. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. No, you just caught me by surprise is all. I was roughed up during the ambush and still have some of my bones trying to heal. So, did you have any interesting presents during Christmas? "  
  
"No. Just the usual Weasley sweater, chocolate frogs, Bernie botts and a bracelet from Hermione to match the charm he gave me on my birthday." The older man saw his eyes light up at the mention of the girl's name.  
  
"So, is there something you should tell me about Hermione?" Harry blushed.  
  
"Well, we're together now."  
  
"Really? Like boyfriend and girlfriend together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's great Harry. What kind of charm did she give you on your birthday?" Harry was about to pull out the necklace that held the galator, lightning bolt and the true friend charm when a familiar voice was calling out to him.  
  
"I'd better go," Sirius told him. "Remember, no one is to know we saw each other." He quickly disappeared behind the bush he emerged from earlier. Harry found it odd that he didn't transform into his animagus dog form, but brushed it aside as a safety precaution.  
  
"Harry! There you are," Hermione practically screamed. She ran to him and hugged him furiously. Then he saw that she had a very worried look on her face and that she was quite pale and out of breath. He saw Ron, Lavender and Ginny running towards them at the same time.  
  
"What is this about?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, we were all at the Three Broomstick and we all felt that you were in danger so we used our lockets to look for you. I was afraid we were too late," she told him and hugged him again.  
  
"What are you on about? I was just out here thinking. As you can see, there is no one else out here.  
  
"We felt it mate. You were in danger. You told us yourself, the charms do not lie." He frowned and tried to calm them down.  
  
"Well, I'm okay. Maybe there's a glitch in the charm. We'll have to inspect it closer later. Let's go get some butter beer."  
  
He wondered all the way back at the palace how he could have been in danger when he was with his godfather. He had to check on the charms and make sure they were working correctly. Then it occurred to him that Sirius didn't even ask him to heal his wounds. He knew he had the healing power and he's been practicing every time he had a chance. He'd had to let the Weasleys in and Lavender of course, but he'd been useful during the holidays.  
  
He'd healed Fred's arm that he'd broke when he fell off his broom during one of their quidditch matches in the backyard. He'd also healed Arthur's sprained ankle when he came home from his watch limping. He'd even been able to cure Bill's scratches and burns his previous encounters with death eaters. They'd been delighted and at the same time worried. They all knew what it meant for Harry to be able to heal. If Voldemort ever found out, he would try to get Harry to cross over to their side instead of merely killing him.  
  
They were all a little relieved to find out that his ability hadn't been made public and he'd agreed the less people know the better. He would be more than happy to share his skill once the threat to him was over, but until then they would keep his secret.  
  
As far as Sirius was concerned, however, Harry will keep that his little secret. If Sirius was right and there was a spy, he didn't want to put his life in danger. He lost him once, he's not going to lose him again.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Your constructive criticism is always welcomed. I hope you liked this chapter. I agree with some of you who feel that Sirius shouldn't have died in the Fifth book, but hey she left his death open for him to come back, right? Anyway, thank you. Hope you all stick with me until this is completed. I am going on a mini vacation, so you all have to wait to see what happens next in a few weeks. I promise it won't be long. 


	18. Chapter 18 Revelations

Chapter 18  
  
Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny started to worry about Harry. After the Hogsmeade weekend his mood had changed immensely. They thought there was something strange going on, but they didn't want to stress Harry out. They knew how much Sirius meant to him and losing him so soon after finding out what his role was in Harry's life was too much for anyone to handle, so they sat there and gawked at Harry for suddenly cracking jokes, smiling and laughing. They couldn't very well try to remind him that he was in mourning for Sirius because they knew that he was aware of it. They decided to just keep a very close eye on him.  
  
"Maybe he's having a nervous breakdown?" asked Ron.  
  
"Come on, this is Harry we're talking about. He's had multiple encounters with Voldemort without going mental on us, there has to be something we're missing, is all," answered Hermione matter of factly and hope that Harry didn't walk in on them discussing his well being.  
  
"Oh come on, just because he's laughing and cracking jokes doesn't mean he's having a nervous breakdown," added Ginny.  
  
"Ginny is right," Lavender told them. "Maybe he's just going through the stages of mourning. Wasn't there something called denial?"  
  
"Well, whatever it is we'd better talk about something else, he's coming over."  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" he asked jovially.  
  
"We're doing homework, Harry, which is what you're supposed to be doing," answered Hermione hoping he would think the pink tinge on her cheeks were from anger and not the embarrassment she felt for talking about her own boyfriend behind his back.  
  
"Yes ma'am. That's why I came over hoping that you were all doing homework because I am so behind, maybe you can help me out?" He grinned and as usual Hermione was disarmed but the concern about his recent mood was still not far behind.  
  
The five of them worked on their homework diligently until they were bleary eyed and nothing but sleep would cure it. They mumbled their goodnights and went to their respective beds and fell into deep slumber.  
  
"So, how is the plan coming along Wormtail?"  
  
"Like clockwork master. Our operative didn't see the galator on Potter and wasn't able to see it, but is certain that Potter must have received it as a gift."  
"We need to be sure Wormtail, you must arrange another meeting. When is the next Hogsmeade outing?"  
  
"Not until the following weekend master. I do have an idea. According to our operative he has a girlfriend now. I believe it is the mudblood. Wouldn't you think he'd do anything to spare her life, even give you the precious galator?" He'd been hiding his fear of Voldemort well. Even his stutters were few and only when Voldemort was truly in a rage.  
  
"I like that Wormtail. You are learning." He raised his wand and Wormtail flinched as he pointed his wand towards him. "Now, make sure we can get our operative out there to confirm that Potter has the galator. Remember, I will be the one to take it from him. I just need you to confirm that he has it. Do you understand Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes master," he answered submissively but he had other plans. He wanted to finally get what was his due. He'd waited long enough and it is about time he paid his debts.  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend came faster than anyone expected. Harry once more made his excuses to meet up with his Godfather. He felt bad that he had to lie to his girlfriend of all people; he just hoped that she bought it.  
  
Hermione accepted his apology without complaints to Harry's surprise, but she was wary of his reasons. She decided to do something about the nagging feeling she was having about the way he'd been acting. She was on her own with the mission, but she knew the less people knew what she wanted to do, the less disastrous it would be. Besides she didn't want to ruin everyone else's Hogsmeade fun.  
  
Harry spotted Sirius in the same place they'd met before. Harry gave Sirius a hug and a big smile.  
  
"It's so great to see you. You must know how much I've been wanting to tell Hermione and Ron that you're alive."  
  
"No, Harry. Not a good idea at this time. We'd better wait until the spy has been revealed."  
  
"I'm sure you're right. It's just that they all think I've gone nutters being all happy all of the sudden."  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand when the time comes. So, you were going to show me your birthday gifts last time?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry hesitated a bit, he hadn't shown anyone the galator and no one knew about the galator besides the Weasleys and Hermione. For some reason that was beyond him at the time, he decided to lie to Sirius. "Sorry, I didn't wear my chain today. I can't show you my gifts."  
  
"Oh, just as well," he answered through gritted teeth. "I was hoping I wouldn't give you the same thing for your birthday this year."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I would love anything you'd give me." Just then he felt a slight prickle of pain in his scar.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"A little headache, I'm okay." He wondered why he was lying to his godfather, but his senses told him to do so. He didn't understand that, but he decided not to dwell on it any longer. As he looked up he saw a slight change in Sirius's feature, his nose was slightly thinner he noticed. He shook it off.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius tried to sound concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just need to have a seat." Sirius spotted a bench not too far away and still secluded enough so that they will not be seen.  
  
"Why don't we sit over there," he pointed at the bench. "We'll sit down and talk about what you've been up to since we last talked."  
  
"Okay," he answered after a moment of hesitation. They walked over and sat on the bench.  
  
"So, why don't you tell me about how you and Hermione getting along?"  
  
"Well, we're okay. I just don't like that I have to lie to her to come see you."  
  
"You'll be able to tell her when the time is right. We must be careful."  
  
"I know. It's just that I really care about her and I don't want to lose her. If she knew I lied to her, she'll feel betrayed. I know I would if someone I cared about lied to me."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand when the truth comes out."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
They continued talking about Harry and quidditch and his classes. Harry started to become comfortable again, but still held reservations about other information he didn't feel Sirius should be privy to. It was well over an hour when Harry saw a movement to his left. Sirius saw it too.  
  
"I'd better get going."  
"Yeah, I'll see you soon."  
  
"You bet," he answered and gave him a hug.  
  
As soon as Sirius left behind the bushes he came from, Harry heard voices going towards the bench. He decided to hide behind the bushes near the bench.  
  
"Come here, love," the male voice drawled.  
  
"Draco, we'd better find somewhere more secluded first," answered a female voice Harry was very familiar with.  
  
"Ginny!" he screamed and revealed himself behind the bushes and saw Draco and Ginny kissing. He heard a silent gasp nearby, but kept going near the couple. "Explain!" he told Ginny while keeping a suspicious eye on Draco.  
  
"Harry, you won't tell Ron, will you?"  
  
"That depends on the explanation." He sneered at Draco, but he kept calm and kept his arms around Ginny's waist.  
  
"Well, Draco is my boyfriend." Draco smirked at Harry.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ginny and I have been going out secretly for a while now."  
  
"How long is a while exactly?"  
  
"Since the term started. When I saw her at the prefect compartment at the Hogwarts Express, I was gone."  
  
"You mean to tell me, that you and my sister have been meeting secretly for over five months?"  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yes, Harry was inducted into the Weasley family. He's always been part of the family anyway, my parents just made a statement. Can't you tell he's been acting like a big brother? Very over protective and over bearing when it came to guys who are interested in me." Harry understood Ginny's not to subtle hint.  
  
"Okay, but Malfoy?"  
  
"Hey, I resent that, Potter."  
  
"I only meant that we get along so well." Draco chuckled. "That's why you've been nice to us, hasn't it."  
  
"Yes, I promised Ginny I'd do my best to be good to her friends and family." She smiled up at him.  
  
"I think I need to sit down. I think I might throw up."  
  
"Harry! Draco is making effort to be good to you, I would hope you'd do the same now that you know about us."  
  
"Well, how do you suppose we keep this from Ron and Hermione. Not to mention Lavender."  
  
"I was hoping you'd help me out with that part. With everything that has happened, I was hoping they'd continue to keep their attention on you and not notice me."  
  
"I don't think you've escaped their notice. Hermione mentioned she saw something different in you a few months ago, she said she couldn't pin point it though." Draco sniggered and earned a slight pat on his arm from Ginny.  
  
"I was just going to say, as smart as she is she can't tell that you're in love. She looked the same way a few months ago."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Before you and she got together, she had that same besotted look in her eyes every time she looked at you. Mind you she still does, but she already has you so it's easy to see why, whereas for me, no one knows that Draco and I are together, so no one can tell who I'm mooning over."  
  
"Yeah, well. She's been busy with concern over me to notice anything, hasn't she? And Ron, well, you know Ron. Things sometime escape his attentions unless it hits him in the face." They chuckled. "Not to mention Lavender, they've been quite busy in their own little world haven't they?"  
  
"If you're talking about their secret room, I know all about it. I caught them coming out of it one night. I threatened to take away points from them, but they looked so bemused at the idea, I decided just seeing their face that way was enough."  
  
"So, what are we going to do with your little secret?"  
  
"I'll tell Ron, but I am just finding the right time."  
  
"You know there will never be the right time."  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you first anyway and then I was hoping you would help me break it to him gently."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We figured you're a little more level headed than Ron, and if you accept our relationship, then Ron will have to also and eventually the family will as well."  
  
"Well, you'd better think of a way to tell him soon, because you know he'll know if I'm lying to him. If he asks me anything about your relationship with anyone, I will have to tell him I know, but not with whom."  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"I'll have to tell her if she hasn't already figured it out for herself."  
  
"Thanks Potter." Draco told him.  
  
"Don't thank me yet and don't think that I have accepted you yet either. I am just doing this for Ginny, and I might as well add, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, you will not only have the Weasleys, you'll have me as well to contend with."  
  
"Didn't I tell you I was going to get that type of advice from him." He looked at Ginny lovingly and smiled. "Don't worry Potter, if I do such a stupid thing as hurt Ginny, I'd have to contend with her and I don't think they'll be enough left of me to contend with after she's through with me." She beamed at Harry.  
  
"That's my sister. I'd better get going. I'll leave you two alone for awhile." He didn't know what it was, but he knew that Draco was sincere about his affections for Ginny. He was about to leave when he heard a noise from behind the bushes.  
  
"You can come out now, Hermione." Hermione and Ginny gasped. Draco only sniggered as he saw Hermione come out of the bushes. She walked straight to Harry.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt you. Let's get out of here and leave them to some privacy, shall we?" She nodded and waved at Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, that man cannot be Sirius!" she told him when they were out of earshot.  
  
"Hermione, don't you think I questioned that. But I stayed there and talked to him for over an hour. If that was an impersonator with polyjuice potion, then the potion would have worn off while we were talking."  
  
"You're right. But if that was Sirius, he would not have been talking to you the way he did. It was as if he was just pumping you for information."  
  
"I realized that too, but I didn't want him to know that I was suspicious of him. The first time I saw him Hermione, I was so glad that Sirius wasn't dead. That's why I haven't been brooding for a while. I know you lot were suspicious and were concerned at my change in attitude, but I couldn't help it. I had Sirius back. But today, I don't know. Something just didn't feel right when I was talking to him. Do you know the first thing he asked to look at after some small talk was what I received for my gifts?"  
  
"Did you show him the galator?"  
  
"No, I stopped myself in time. I lied and told him I wasn't wearing it. Hermione." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I lied to you. And thank you for looking after me even when I don't ask." He kissed her.  
  
"You're forgiven and you're welcome," she answered him and kissed him back.  
  
"So who do you suppose that was? I must tell you, my scar was prickling a little back there. I told him I had a headache. If that was the real Sirius, he would have known that it was the scar that was hurting me. That was the clincher for me. I felt disappointed, but at the same time I felt angry."  
  
"I don't know Harry, that was a very convincing impersonator. I don't know of anything else that would change your appearance and where would they be getting anything of Sirius since the body was never found. Oh and I felt the charm giving off bad energy that you were in trouble while you were talking to that man"  
  
"That's why it was easy for me to believe that he wasn't dead. I still don't feel that he's dead, but I definitely feel that he's very far away."  
  
"Do you think he was sent by Voldemort trying to find out if you have the galator?"  
  
"That would confirm my dream about the old lady and why they are biding their time trying to make sure that I do have it first."  
  
"Have you found out anything else about it from the book?"  
  
"Just that the powers are great, but only if the bearer is a descendant of Merlin himself, otherwise the powers of the galator are limited to the bearer's own power. Also, it will not function unless the galator is given freely. So if they take it from me forcibly, or steal it the galator will not work at all. If so, then Voldemort must be aware of that fact because he had an opportunity to take it from me the first meeting with the Sirius impostor, but he didn't. However, I don't know if they know about the powers being greater in a descendant's hands."  
  
"What else does it say?"  
"Just that the galator draws more power from love."  
  
"So, maybe it may not work for evil?  
  
"I don't think there's a guarantee, but at least it might not be as powerful."  
  
"Do you think Voldemort is a descendant of Merlin?"  
  
"I hope not. If he is and he gets his hands on the galator, we're doomed. Good or evil, I believe the galator will respond to his blood lines."  
  
"Well, then maybe we should do some more research on his family tree, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He smiled and kissed her again. "I've missed you. I am really sorry for being a prat."  
  
"It's okay Harry, it's understandable. I'm just glad you've come to your senses," she joked.  
  
"Yeah, well. I keep getting all these feelings inside me. I know they're not from me, I can't explain. It's as if I am feeling what others are feeling."  
  
"So, Mr. Potter. How am I feeling right now?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but right now you feel hungry and I am not talking about food either."  
  
"Harry!" she gave him an affectionate pat on the arm. "What do you intend to do about it?"  
  
He leaned over and gave her a thoroughly passionate kiss that left them both breathless and weak-kneed. "So, did that satisfy your hunger?"  
  
"No, not really. But I don't think we're at the right place to do anything else." He felt her wanting and he could only agree because he felt the same way.  
  
"We'll talk about that another time. Do you want some butter beer?" She nodded and they walked towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll keep an eye on him, but I don't think Ginny is under any type of Imperius Charm or love potion if that is what you're getting at. I have a feeling that Malfoy is actually sincere when it comes to Ginny. Now, trying to convince Ron is another story."  
  
"Well, since you're so good at detecting feeling, maybe you can detect a good time for all of us to tell him at the same time. You know he'll be angry at us if we keep this from him for too long."  
  
"I know. I just hope he'll be as accepting as you are."  
  
"And how do you know I've accepted Malfoy?"  
  
"I can feel it." He smiled at her. "And if he feels even half as much as I feel about you for Ginny, then I think she's in good hands even if it is Malfoy."  
  
A/N: Okay. I hope this explains some things. Thanks for your reviews as always. I had a very relaxing vacation with the sunburn and all. Hope you are all ready for back to school. 


	19. Chapter 19 Fincayra

Chapter 19  
  
It didn't take long for Ron to figure out that Harry and Hermione were hiding something from him. They tried to distract his attentions by telling him about their suspicions about the Sirius that Harry has been meeting, but after a few minutes of shock he asked what else they were keeping from him. Hermione escaped by telling them she had some tutoring with first years to attend to. Harry was saved when Neville came down the common room and asked him a Defense against the dark arts question.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as he walked away with a knowing look telling Harry the question still stood. Harry knew he had to let Ginny know that the time for telling Ron was now. He answered Neville's questions quickly and set off to find Ginny. For some reason he was able to find her quickly by focusing on her feeling. He thought it weird that he can tune to people's feelings. He even felt Ron's apprehension at his and Hermione's answer to what else they were hiding. He found Ginny in an empty classroom with Malfoy.  
  
"Ahem!" he interrupted their snogging session.  
  
"Potter, you have one heck of a timing."  
  
"Better me than a certain red headed boy related to your snogging partner."  
  
"Harry, did you tell Ron!"  
  
"No, but he's suspicious, that's why I came looking for you. He suspects that Hermione and I are keeping something from him. We barely escaped his interrogation of us earlier. We have to tell him tonight, because I can't lie to him. If he asks me again later when he sees me, I won't be able to say "nuthing", because he'll know I'm lying."  
  
"Well, I guess tonight is as good as time as any, Ginny conceded.  
  
"Do you want me to be there?"  
  
"It may not be a good idea at this time," Harry interjected. Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"Harry's right. It's bad enough that I have to tell Ron, but if you came with me, he'll be angry before I even open my mouth," Ginny pleaded. He ran his hand down her cheek and gave her the tenderest look Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you tell him alone only because Harry and Hermione will be there to watch your back, right Potter?" He looked at him and almost dared him to disagree.  
  
"Of course. We will be there for moral support."  
  
"Thanks Harry, so we should meet at the common room later then?"  
  
"You bet. And Malfoy, make sure you keep yourself available afterwards. I'm almost sure how Ron will re-act and if I am right, Ginny will need you while we try to reason with him or he may want to talk to you himself."  
  
"I will be nearby for as long as it takes."  
  
"I'll let you two get back to what you were doing." He nodded and walked out of the room. He suddenly felt relieved that Ginny's secret would be out in the open at least with Ron, but he still had a nagging feeling there would be a bigger storm when the rest of the Weasleys find out about their relationship. He sighed and set out to find Hermione. He suddenly felt he needed a hug before the confrontation with Ron.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" bellowed Ron. Lucky for them the common room was empty and Harry had cast the silencing charm otherwise Ron's outburst could have been heard all the way to the dungeons.  
  
"Ron, calm down," pleaded Lavender after rubbing off the ringing in her ears.  
  
"DO. NOT. TELL. ME. TO. CALM. DOWN. YOUR. SISTER. IS. NOT. DATING. A. MALFOY. IS. SHE?" He punctuated each word with a huff. He was like a raging bull that just saw red. He did not care whom he was screaming at as long as he was screaming. His anger and shock took hold of him and everyone was a target.  
  
"That went well," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Harry chuckled. He was feeling Ron's anger and confusion. He felt angry that Ginny was dating Malfoy and kept it from him. He felt angry that Harry and Hermione his best friends knew about it and did not tell him. He felt confused about Ginny ever having feelings for a Malfoy after all they'd put their family through especially Tom Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secret tragedy. Harry remained quiet and bided his time.  
  
"And you two, you knew and you didn't tell me. You're supposed to be my best friends!" Hermione flinched at his anger it was as if watching Harry his first day at Grimmauld Place the summer before their fifth year.  
  
"Ron, we just found out during the Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione tried to reason with him. "We wanted to tell you, but we promised Ginny that we wouldn't say a word until she told you herself." She looked at Ginny and then at Harry for some support. Ginny's temper however was also rising and was not going to allow Ron to yell at them like they were toddlers who'd just misbehaved.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve yelling at all of us! You have no right to be angry with Harry, Hermione, Lavender or myself. Just because I am dating Draco doesn't give you the right to lash out at any of us. I am sorry for keeping it from you, but look at how you are acting now. It makes me think I did make the right choice in keeping it from you. If Harry and Hermione didn't feel so guilty about the potential of lying to you, I would have kept it from you until the day I die if I had to! Now you're yelling at your best friends as if they betrayed you when all they were doing was keeping their word to me."  
  
Ron was silent for a while trying to let Ginny's words sink in. Harry, Hermione and Lavender remained silent. They didn't want to get in between of the sibling disagreement. Harry saw that Ginny was holding her own, but he felt all her anger with her brother and the slow ache in her heart at Ron's disapproval. He felt the love she felt for Malfoy, and Harry wanted to slap Ron into reality for being angry at Ginny for something she had no choice with. He knew that the heart had its own mind with whom it chooses to fall in love with. He was reflecting on himself and how much he was fighting his heart over the love for Hermione and knew that the heart would always win in the end. No one chose with whom they fell in love with so he knew that Ginny was much a victim of her heart as he was with his. He just had to convince Ron.  
  
Harry felt Ron calming down. Ginny's words were finally sinking in. He felt Lavender's, Hermione's and Ginny's feelings of relief as well as saw it on their faces. He felt it safe to talk to Ron.  
  
"Ron, you okay mate?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I am just trying to understand that's all."  
  
"You should know that we don't really have much of a choice on who our hearts choose to love. Take me for example." Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were surprised at the word "love." They all knew that he cared about Hermione, but Hermione never mentioned that he'd professed his love for her. When the two girls looked at Hermione, they knew that she was as surprised as they were at Harry's choice of words.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, remember how long it took me to give in to my heart. I was trying to fight everything I felt with every ounce of strength I had because I thought it was wrong," Harry started. He didn't care that Hermione, Lavender and Ginny heard what he had to say. He'd never told anyone how hard it was for him to fight off his feelings for Hermione. He was saving it for some private man to man talk with Ron, but he decided this was a good time to have it even with the girls around.  
  
"I remembered you acting like a git."  
  
"Exactly, because my mind was trying to fight against my heart. Guess which one won?"  
  
"Your heart?"  
  
"Give the man a cigar! It was hard for me to ignore my heart Ron, and I am sure that Ginny tried to fight with her heart too given the person her heart was set on. Look at you and Lavender. I am sure you had no say in what your heart felt for her."  
"Yes, I know you're right. It's just that, Malfoy?!"  
  
"I know what you mean, but Ginny didn't stop being Ginny just because she was dating Malfoy now did she?" Ron remained quiet. "She didn't act any different, although we suspected something was strange with Malfoy, didn't we? Well, I guess now we have the answer to that puzzle." He smiled at Ginny. Ginny felt the love Harry felt for her. She was right in trusting her. He proved to be like a brother more and more.  
  
"How long?" Ron looked at Ginny in defeat.  
  
"Er, since almost the beginning of term," Ginny answered meekly.  
  
"What?!" another outburst.  
  
"Ron," Harry calmed him. Ron just sighed knowing it was useless to argue over matters of the heart. He looked at Lavender and felt the helplessness he once felt when realized his feelings for her.  
  
" Fine, I want to talk to Malfoy," he told Ginny.  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to say that. He should be on the fourth floor near the suit of armor on the right. He promised to be there no matter what the results of our talk was."  
  
"Harry, could I borrow your cloak and the map?"  
  
Harry walked towards the armchair by the fireplace and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. He handed it to Ron and smirked.  
  
"Boy, you lot come prepared, don't you?" They all smiled at him.  
  
"Don't look at me," corrected Lavender. "This is as much a surprise for you as it is for me. I'll wait for you to let you in."  
  
With a defeated look Ron took the cloak and the map and walked out of the portrait. Lavender and Ginny decided to wait for Ron. Harry and Hermione wanted to, but they were ushered off to bed when their heads started to nod off after fifteen minutes of trying to read Discovering Merlin for Harry and Hogwarts: A History for the umpteen time for Hermione. They mumbled their goodnights as they walked to their respective beds.  
  
The trees and the grass were so much greener. The flowers were so much brighter. It seems everything in the place he was standing in was much brighter in color, he even had the feeling that everything was more alive than usual. Then Harry saw the old man walking towards him with a staff in his right hand. His beard was long and gray. He almost reminded him of his headmaster, but for some reason he knew that it wasn't Dumbledore he was looking at. He waited, he felt safe in that place and even with the old man, though he was sure he'd never met him before. He looked around and saw several deer and other animals hop along merrily and the grass and the trees swayed back and forth. He saw the man gesturing to the trees, animals and the grass as if he were speaking to them. The trees and the grass stood still as he passed them.  
  
"Ah, Harry," the old man spoke in a soft voice. "Glad you could visit. I have been waiting for you."  
  
"You have?" Harry asked him very surprised that he knew his name and that he was waiting for him.  
  
"Yes my dear boy. You have been overdue for a visit. You were supposed to be here during your fifteenth year, but no matter."  
  
"Sir, if I may, where is here and who are you?" just as Harry asked the question, it dawned on Harry that he was standing face to face with Merlin.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy. You are of course standing in Fincayra, or I should say what's left of it. This little place we stand in is called Avalon. And I am Olo-Eopia, but just call me Merlin." Harry stood staring with his mouth open.  
  
"Come on my boy, it can't be as surprising as you being the boy who lived," Merlin chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you're so famous after all. I didn't think I would meet you in person or anything. You're dead aren't you?"  
  
"See, that is where it gets tricky. I see I have much to teach you. But first things first, aren't you going to give your great-great. oh I've lost count - grandpa a hug." Harry was again dumbfounded.  
  
"You- you're my great-great-great, you're my ancestor?"  
  
"Yes, my boy, I wouldn't do this for anyone you know. I remember you dad reacted the same way," he chuckled. "I'm sorry about your parents, my boy, but once you've learn the power of leaping, you will be able to visit them as often as you want."  
  
"I could?" He began to feel comfortable with the idea of being there with Merlin of all people and learning from him. He just wished Hermione and Ron were here with him. They would never believe him.  
  
"Ah, but you can take them with you here after you've learned a few things," he answered Harry as if he'd read his mind.  
  
"Great, when do we start?" Harry was excited. He hadn't been that excited since he'd started at Hogwarts and found his place there.  
  
"First my hug, then we start." Harry hugged him happily and waited for his next instructions eagerly. Merlin returned his hug enthusiastically and gestured for him to sit on a boulder that appeared out of nowhere. He took his seat and Merlin did the same to another boulder across from the one Harry sat on.  
  
"I have loads of questions I want to ask first if I may?"  
  
"Okay, we'll consider this the getting to know one another session. James and I had this session too. You are so much like him, except for the eyes. You have your mom's, he had my dark eyes, but I see you have inherited the family's messy black hair. So what are some things you want to know? Guess the book didn't hold your interest much, eh? "  
  
"Well, " Harry was embarrassed that he knew about the hard time he'd been having with the book. "It's just so hard to read when it's almost time for bed."  
  
"That's okay Harry, that book was just to get you thinking about your heritage. I had you in the beginning until the tragic disappearance of Sirius." Harry was again struck with awe. How did he know all the things that had been happening in his life? Did he have some kind of crystal ball or something?  
  
"So, you don't think Sirius is dead either?"  
  
"Do you think I am dead?"  
  
"Well, I don't know the answer to that yet. Will you tell me about the galator?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The galator. That piece of jewelry had been passed down from my own grandfather, Tuatha. It is very powerful, but only in the hands belonging to our bloodline. It uses the power within your heart and will only be useful if your heart is pure and full of love. The galator will not work for evil contrary to what people might think. I have placed an enchantment on it so that if it ever falls into the wrong hands as it once did during my time, its powers will be useless. Besides that, it will only enhance the powers you already have within you, and as long as your intentions are for good rather than evil, the galator will always give your own powers a boost."  
  
"Why is it that Voldemort wants it?"  
  
"I'm sorry my boy, I can only guess at his intentions. It seems he'd learned about it with partial information. He'd only heard about the legend and not the truth. He seems to believe that by having the galator, his powers will be greater and will be able to rule the whole world."  
  
"He's in for a disappointment then, isn't he?"  
  
"That he is." He thought for a moment, his brows creased. "But, he will do anything to get his hands on it, even kill."  
  
"I know. I think I witnessed the old woman get killed because she would not give him the information he wanted."  
"So I gather your connection with Voldemort is still strong?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But I have learned to shut him off. I've only had that one with the old woman and when Sirius was hurt. It's as if I only connect to him now when he is truly angered or if I seek to connect with him on my own accord."  
  
"That is great. So the occlumency training with Severus went great?"  
  
"Well, I did most of the training on my own and with Hermione's help."  
  
"And, have you wondered why you saw when Sirius was hurt even when Voldemort was not there personally."  
  
"Huh?" Harry was surprised with the revelation. Voldemort hadn't been present at the ambush, yet he saw Sirius and felt a surge of pain in his scar.  
  
"Or have you been around others and seem to know what they were feeling?"  
  
"Er." It was true. He'd been able to find Ginny by following his feelings and he'd been able to know exactly what others felt around him, but only when he tuned his focus on them. He'd thought he was just a good guesser, but now wasn't sure.  
  
"Harry, you seem a bit confused."  
  
"Yes, sir. I have been feeling others' feelings when I turn my attention to them."  
  
"Great. That means you've been developing nicely even if our sessions are late. And what of your healing gift?"  
  
"Well, sir, I hadn't had much practice since we've kept it a secret from everyone."  
  
"That's okay. There will be a time when you may need it, and all I can say is you just have to concentrate on the area you are trying to heal and just let your healing energy pour out of you."  
  
"Umm. Can I ask you other questions sir?"  
  
"Of course you may, but it seems we've run out of time. I will see you again soon." Merlin stood waving as Harry seemed to be flying and being sucked into some type of tunnel.  
  
"Harry, get up. We'll be late for potions."  
  
Harry sat up a bit disoriented and tried to focus his eyes. He noticed everything was still blurry and reached for his glasses. He was back in the boys' dormitory in his own bed. He felt refreshed and felt more confident. He knew part of his heritage, but if it was just a dream then could it be real? Could he be related to Merlin himself? Did he actually hug him? He needed to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it a little informative. Again, Fincayra is from T.A. Barron's Merlin's Lost Years series. Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them good and bad. Keep them coming. 


	20. Chapter 20 Arbassa

Chapter 20 Arbassa  
  
Dumbledore wasn't the least bit surprised to see Harry near the entrance to his office the after lunch. He smiled and let Harry inside his office.  
  
"So, had a nice dream last night Harry?" asked Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling. Harry was a bit surprised. He was still not used to Dumbledore knowing practically everything that went on in the school and most of all with him.  
  
"Sir that is what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"How is your ancestor doing?"  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say ancestor?"  
  
"Of course, haven't you figured out by now that you are a direct descendant of Merlin, one of the greatest wizard of all time?" Harry was dumbfounded. The dream was actually very informative and he remembered every detail and words said vividly unlike his other dreams.  
  
"But, that would make everything he told me in my dream true?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. That is why I encouraged you to read your book. It was not an accident that Ron found the book and that he had given it to you for your birthday gift. You were supposed to have seen it sooner and were supposed to have started your meetings sooner, but because of unfortunate circumstances, Merlin decided to give you some time to heal."  
  
Harry just stared at him open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if listening to Dumbledore relaying the bit about the prophecy at the end of last term. All those information about him coming in bits and pieces were driving him crazy. At that moment, he wished someone would just tell him the whole story about his life and his relatives.  
  
"Ah, I see I have yet again managed to give you more surprises about yourself. I wondered when you were going to read the book and ask me questions. Apparently Merlin got tired of waiting for you and contacted you himself."  
  
"I guess so, but was it all a dream? I was sleeping, wasn't I?"  
  
"Oh yes, you were. Didn't he mention Leaping to you?"  
"Yes, but not quite in detail. He even said I could use it to visit my parents or Sirius once I learn it and know how to use it."  
  
"Well, it's a bit like Apparating, except you can bring people with you, send people or things, or dreams. Just like what Merlin did last night. He brought you to his world in the past through your dream."  
  
"Then it's true, everything that happened in my dream was actually happening. I was actually in Avalon which is a part of Fincayra."  
  
"Yes my boy, you were. Now, tell me, how do you feel."  
  
"Well, right now, a little overwhelmed. I felt rested when I woke up but everything that happened in the dream was so vivid I could remember practically everything I heard and saw. It's a little hard to swallow that I am a descendant of Merlin and not have the fear of disappointing him, but at the same time I feel honored to be part of such a distinguished bloodline."  
  
"That is good. There is more you have to learn, but you will learn everything in due time. For now, enjoy your visits to Fincayra and your meetings with Merlin. One of these days you may be able to bring your friends there as well."  
  
"Thank you sir. I just hope I don't disappoint you or Merlin."  
  
"You'd never disappoint me Harry. You have shown so many qualities that I wish so many people should have. If they did, then our world would be a better place. You still have to learn to control that temper of yours, but I must say, you are doing a very good job so far. If there is nothing else, I believe you have Transfiguration next and a few people to talk with."  
  
"Thank you for your time, sir."  
  
"Oh, Harry, you know you are always welcomed here." With that he left Dumbledore's office and headed towards transfiguration while he thought of a way to tell his friends about his dream and his new relations he'd uncovered and confirmed by the headmaster himself.  
  
Harry felt a little giddy after dinner. His transfiguration class went well, and even if his potions class earlier did not go well, the bit of news he received from Dumbledore took care of the bad feelings he'd felt being in Snape's class. He'd felt so good he gave Hermione a very passionate kiss right before they sat down for dinner. They hardly showed affection in public, but he just couldn't help himself that one time.  
  
"Harry! What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked almost as a rebuke for his actions.  
  
"I'll tell you after dinner," he whispered in her ears, which sent shivers up her spine. She was quite sensitive to Harry's presence since they discovered the fake Sirius. They'd been talking almost every single day while they were alone how they would find out what the impostor is after. They hadn't mentioned the impostor to the others except for Ron, and he usually doesn't tell Lavender sensitive matters that had to do with danger without checking with Harry or Hermione first.  
  
In the common room, as they sat in their favorite armchair by the fire, Harry told them about his dream and his talk with Dumbledore. All of their mouths remained opened until Harry was finished with his story. He was smiling when he was finished because he knew exactly what they were all feeling. He felt all their reactions and was still feeling them even after he was done re-telling them.  
  
"You mean to tell me that my boyfriend can actually trace his roots back to Merlin himself," commented Hermione still in quite a shocked state.  
  
"Weren't you listening, Hermione," Ron answered her in an irritated voice. "That's what he's been saying to us for the past, oh I dunno, hour or so."  
  
"I know that Ron, I just wanted to hear myself say it!"  
  
"Oh you two don't start," Ginny, Lavender and Harry told them almost simultaneously.  
  
"Wow, Harry, it seems that you're not only the boy who lived, but a true descendant of the famous Merlin. Think of what that's going to do to your already massive fan club," joked Lavender.  
  
"Oh, I haven't thought of that. We'd better keep this between just the five of us then," he told them in a matter of fact voice almost sounding like Hermione during one of her many lectures for them.  
  
"Blimey Harry, do you realize that you are probably going to be more powerful than Dumbledore when you get out of this school?" Ron added.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, I don't think all the powers are inherited Ron," Harry admonished. "I think the only power so far that I inherited is the healing power that skips generations. I think I just got lucky with that one."  
  
"Stop it Harry, remember what I told you in first year. You're a great wizard, now knowing that you come from a line of great wizards just confirms that fact," Hermione told him as she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hmm! If I am going to get this type of reaction from you every time I find out new things about myself, I should try harder to find out more about me," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear. She blushed and turned to him and smile.  
  
"What's gotten into the both of you, that's Ron and Lavender's favorite pastime, snogging in front of people, not yours," Ginny joked and earned a glare from Ron and Lavender. "Well, if you are going to be snogging all night, I am going to find my snogging partner before I start studying." She got up and left the four of them gaping at her. She was off to find Malfoy and was happy about flaunting it at them now that everything was out in the open.  
  
That night Harry visited Fincayra again after falling asleep from sheer exhaustion from studying. Hermione was still not letting up with the studying and he wasn't doing a good job of keeping his promise to Mrs. Granger so far.  
  
The place seemed different from the previous night's dream. There was a giant oak tree this time and it seemed to be laughing with Merlin when he first arrived. Everything seemed to be alive, but the place was different from his first visit.  
  
"Hello Harry," Merlin waved at him.  
  
"Hullo, where are we this time?"  
  
"Oh, we are still in Fincayra, but at a time before another war. We are at Druma Woods, my sister's home. I'd like you to meet Arbassa." The giant oak tree brought down a branch towards Harry. Harry realized Merlin was introducing him to the giant oak tree.  
  
"Er.. " Harry held his hand out and the branch lowered to touch Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you." Merlin smiled. There was a rustling sound and Merlin start to make swishing sounds as if to answer. Harry realized he had been talking to the tree.  
  
"Arbassa said it's a pleasure to meet the Harry Potter and that you look much like your father."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry, I will teach you how to talk to the trees, and other creatures you'd like to communicate with. In the mean time, why don't we go inside?"  
  
"Inside, sir?"  
  
"Yes, my boy. I told you this is my sister's home. The whole Druma woods and Arbassa." Merlin whispered and part of Arbassa's trunk opened to reveal a doorway into a quaint little home inside the tree trunk."  
  
Harry walked inside to see a living room, stairs, kitchen, and a doorway that could easily lead to a bedroom. There was furniture all made by wood, decorations made wholly by everything Mother Nature can offer. He was again full of awe as he walked around touching and filling his curiosity about the home he had just stepped into.  
  
"Sir, you said this is your sister's house?"  
  
"Ah, I guess that part of my life had never been recorded in any book, even in the book you are now reading. I try to keep that part private for their safety, but I will tell you because you are after all family. You have the right to know your ancestors." Harry remained silent waiting for more information.  
  
"I have a twin sister named Rhiannon. Although we don't look anything alike, she's beautiful with brown curly hair and gray-blue eyes while I on the other hand favor our father's dark hair and dark eyes. You have inherited our unruly hair as well. I think it must be a curse of some kind." Merlin smiled when he saw Harry nod at his statement.  
  
"Anyway, she was raised by a treeling and practically every living thing in druma woods. In turn, when she was old enough she took care of them. I will introduce you to her one of these days and my mother too. She's a beautiful woman with light yellow hair and eyes that sparkle like sapphire. She is where I inherited my humanity from since she is human (his eyes sparkled when he spoke of his mother). My father on the other hand was Fincayran (his eyes turned cold with an obvious bad memory of him). That's a bit of history in a nutshell."  
  
"But I am not here to give you our family history, I am here to teach you about our family trait. You must know however that some of our family skills skip generations, so you may or may not have them. I do already know you possess the powers of changing. You have studied under Professor McGonagall for your Animagus training right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I can turn into a merlin."  
  
"Those are noble and loyal friends, merlins," he sighed apparently reflecting on an old friend. "I also had a friend merlin, I called him Trouble. My first changing or in your terms animagus form was a stag." It dawned on Harry the real connection of their family.  
  
"My father's form is a stag and my patronus is a stag." Merlin smiled and nodded because he already knew. "I don't understand why my form is of a merlin."  
  
"Well, Harry, do you like to fly?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do. I like to fly very fast."  
  
"Well, that may be inherited as well. I also love to fly and for good reasons. Fincayran may have pointy ears like a devil, but they have wings like an angel." Harry's mouth was gaping. Everything about him seems to become clearer now that he was listening to everything Merlin was telling him.  
  
"Sir, if I may. Why don't you have wings?"  
  
"Ah, it is because I chose a different path in my youth. I chose to follow my destiny in Britannia, what you now call England, and because of that I was unable to keep my wings. Only those who remained in Fincayra were able to keep their wings." Harry nodded to show comprehension.  
  
"Since I can already change into my animagus form, does this mean the lesson is over?"  
  
"On the contrary my boy, because you are of my blood, you have the potential to change into many forms." Harry was excited. He never thought of that possibility.  
  
"Really?" He couldn't believe it. He'd never heard of anyone else possessing the ability to turn to any other form other than the one they were meant to be.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Although, I must tell you, I seem to be the only wizard in our family that had been able to pull off such a feat. I believe, however, that you have a strong potential in doing the same."  
  
Harry was listening to everything Merlin told him very closely. He would follow Merlin where he walked and watched as Merlin showed him how to change. He also found out that he may be able to change others at will one day. He kept his attention on Merlin until day break and he was pulled to his conscious state where he had to attend classes and deal with everyone else including Snape.  
  
He was excited and couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron about his latest lesson. He'd abandoned calling it a dream because he knew his meetings with Merlin were not dreams. His head was being filled with so much information as he slept, but when he awoke he still felt refreshed and a little happier and more confident.  
  
He continued for weeks training with Merlin in a sense. He learned the meaning of the power of binding (The strongest bonds are of the heart.), the skill of protecting (The best way to protect something is to set it free), the art of naming (a true name holds true power), the power of leaping (which he found out the first day, but have not yet practiced), eliminating (sometimes it is necessary, but it comes only at a price), the gift of seeing (the heart can see things invisible to the eye). But, the most important lesson that Merlin wanted to emphasize was humility. He told Harry that having humility is the soul of wizardry itself. He told him that humility is a genuine respect for the wondrous surprising ways of the world.  
  
Every day after lunch became a ritual for the five friends, the other four would listen to Harry recounting the previous night's events with awe. They would go near the beech tree near the lake and sit and talk until the next lessons or until someone starts a snogging session. The spring weather brought singing birds, green grass, trees either covered with blossoms or green leaves. They were also enjoying the bright sunshine and fresh spring breeze outside.  
  
Harry didn't show them what he's learned, but he told them all the things he might be able to do once he discovered the art of doing them. He also told them that he might or might not be able to do the things Merlin was showing him even with the lessons, but the potential is within him.  
  
They hadn't brought up the Sirius issue and since Harry had not received any owls from the impostor, he was glad. At the same time they were all busy with NEWT preparations, end of the year examination, and having their snogging session in between classes and study time.  
  
Harry however, did not dismiss the potential confrontation with Voldemort or with another meeting with the impostor, but he decided to be prepared when the time comes. He discussed how they were to approach the next meeting if it will take place at all. He felt some of Voldemort's frustrations, but can quickly shut it off when he focused. His occlumency lessons were finally paying off. He still felt the prickling pain in his scar, but he knew that there wasn't any danger because the pain had been minor.  
  
Harry learned that his power to feel other people's feelings were because he was an empath. But, to his surprise and Merlin's (as well as Dumbledore when he found out), he seemed to have a natural knack of distinguishing whose feelings he came across and to block it off when he needed to.  
  
One night as Harry readied for bed after an exhausting day of Quidditch practice, studying and snogging Hermione, he'd shut down his empath powers too early. He wasn't able to feel the fear and uneasiness of a small being only inches away from him. As he removed his shirt and revealed the galator around his neck a rat with a silver paw scurried away from its hiding place behind Harry's trunk.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I am glad some of you have decided to read Merlin's Lost Years and are enjoying it. I hope those who did not read Merlin's Lost Years or still in the process are still able to understand all those ideas/excerpts from those books. This chapter seemed a bit long, but I hope it was as informative and interesting as the last one.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to those who were lost in the 9/11 tragedy and their families who are still trying to cope. 


	21. Chapter 21 Seeing and Binding

Chapter 21 Seeing and Binding  
  
The night was cold and dark. The new moon had arrived and its natural light had been extinguished. The only people out tonight are those who are planning evil or who are evil. The anger in the man, if you could still call him that, was beyond anything human. His red slits one might call eyes were blazing with raw anger.  
  
The man screamed in frustration. "I have only idiots working for me. It is almost the end of the term at Hogwarts and you only now found out that the galator is already in Harry Potters possession?!"  
  
"M-m-master. I swear to you, the operative disguised as Black did not have any opportunity to determine if Potter indeed carried the galator with him."  
  
"You incompetent fool!" He pointed his wand at the death eater who had been impersonating Sirius. "CRUCIO!"  
  
The death eater screamed in agony and kicked and twitched until Voldemort removed the curse from him.  
  
"Please, master, forgive my ineptness," the death eater let out in choppy breath and in between coughs.  
  
"Master, if I may. I have an idea that may help."  
  
"Ah, yes. Bella, so beautiful, so intelligent and so loyal, I knew you would come up with something. Do tell us."  
  
"I will need both of these incompetent followers in order to succeed, but because they are both dispensable, they will do nicely," she told them as she sneered. She was the favorite death eater, cold hearted, loyal, no conscience and greedy, just the way Voldemort liked them. Although, she was related to Sirius, she was nothing like him. She didn't have his kindness and compassion.  
  
She told them what their plans were and after she was done, Voldemort was laughing and quite excited to get the plan in place.  
  
Although Harry felt the pain while he was at Fincayra with Merlin, he was able to ward off much of the pain had he not been prepared. The first emotion he felt was the anger and he prepared himself for the excruciating pain he was sure would follow, but only a trickle came. Again he prepared himself when he felt the joy he was sure was radiating from Voldemort himself, but was as prepared as the last time when he felt the anger and only felt a trickle of pain.  
  
He was confused and asked Merlin if maybe the connection between he and Voldemort may be dissipating since he was able to cast off what would have been the searing pain in his scar to merely a trickle as if he was just scratch.  
  
He told Harry that he didn't think the connection was going away. He told him that maybe because of his healing powers, his growing knowledge and control over his empath abilities in combination with occlumency, he was able to prepare his body for the onslaught and disengage himself before he felt the full power of the connection with Voldemort.  
  
That concerned Harry a bit. If he was unable to differentiate whether or not was truly angry versus his everyday feeling, how would he know when Voldemort is near. Merlin told him that the pain was only being deflected because Voldemort was at a distance from Harry, but he were nearby, it would take Harry a lot more focus and power to separate the pain from the scar.  
  
Harry took all the information from his meetings with Merlin and stored them safely in his head. Each time he had some free time, which was hardly any, he would practice the skills Merlin had taught him. He was still hesitant to try leaping, but was more apt to try changing. He knew he was able to change into a merlin, but he wanted to practice becoming a stag like his dad once had been and even Merlin at one point or another.  
  
He stood in the private room he'd found when he hid from Hermione earlier in the beginning of the term. He closed his eyes and focused on the image of a stag running free in the woods. He started running around the room and felt his hands and feet turning into hooves, his face began to elongate and he could feel horns sprouting from his head. He'd completed the transformation into a stag. He was ecstatic. He was running around the room happily until he heard a scream.  
  
"Dear Merlin," Hermione gasped as she was almost trampled over by the light brown stag running around the room.  
  
Harry immediately transformed back to himself when he heard Hermione. "Sorry, 'Mione. I hope I didn't scare you too much."  
  
"Oh, my. Harry, you were a stag," she told him as if he didn't know what he turned into.  
  
"I know, isn't it great? I was practicing. I didn't know you were coming. I thought you had some tutoring to do?"  
  
"Yes, we wrapped it up early. I was looking for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I missed you." She told him and started walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It occurred to him that he'd missed her too. It's been a while since they'd spend any time alone.  
  
"I missed you too," he whispered on her lips when they parted and initiated a more passionate kiss that consumed them immediately. The heat radiating was not because of the flames that lit the wall and the fire from the fireplace, but from their bodies.  
  
She'd gone limp and weak kneed. Her world was spinning and she knew the cause was because she's with the man she loved. Wait a minute, did she just think love. Aren't they too young yet for such strong emotions about the opposite sex? After all, they are both sixteen, but Harry will be seventeen soon. She wondered if he felt the same way.  
  
She consumed him with desire. He didn't know ever feeling so much want and unconditional love before. He'd never experienced it from a woman. Sirius may have been the only person who'd showed his love for him unconditionally, but that was different. Had he meant love? He didn't know where that came from, but it was thought of. He knew deep in his heart that he loved the woman he was kissing. It occurred to him that he'd just learn a little more about seeing. He'd been able to see with his heart and had known that he loved Hermione.  
  
The revelation scared him as much as knowing that he'd had a crush on his best friend. He was scared because he knew that Voldemort might just use her as a tool to get to him. He wouldn't put it pass him. Yet he knew that his new sets of skills can block those feelings when he wanted, but would he be able to block Hermione's feelings for him from Voldemort.  
  
It also occurred to him at that moment just how much seeing with the heart meant and what being bound by the heart truly meant. He now knew that no matter what they would go through, they would withstand any obstacles because they were bound by the heart, which according to the lessons from Merlin is the strongest type of binding in the world.  
  
They stopped but held each other and both still breathless from the kiss. Harry felt what Hermione was feeling and knew that she loved him with all her heart. She didn't know about his empath powers, but he'd mentioned the possibilities. He felt guilty now that he knew how she felt, but he hadn't told her what he felt for her.  
  
"Hermione, you remember one of the powers I told you about? It's called empath." She nodded in response. Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears. Dear Merlin, did he know what she was feeling?  
  
"Well, it's not fair that I can feel your feelings and you can't feel mine, so, I am going to tell you." She stared at him, she knew that he knew how she felt. Oh dear, he was going to tell her that he didn't feel the same isn't he? She felt fear, but then she'd remember the kiss just moments ago. No one would have kissed her that way and not feel anything for her.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you. I am scared, but I know that somehow being with you is my destiny. I love you, Hermione."  
  
"Harry," she started. She couldn't finish her sentence. There was a large knot in her throat that had gone absolutely dry. She hugged him and kissed him as if he was her oxygen she needed to breath to stay alive. She pulled away from him a bit, "I love you too Harry, with all my heart."  
  
"I know, and I you," He kissed her again. "We'd better get back to the common room before we do something we're both not prepared for." The desire in his eyes and his body had not yet dissipated and he knew that if they didn't leave the room he might just take Hermione then and there. But he also knew that neither of them was ready for the next step in their relationship no matter how sure they were of their feelings.  
  
The next few weeks were spent in the same manner. They would study for the final exams and study for the NEWTs at Hermione's insistence while Ginny studied for her OWLs. They took the time to listen to Harry's latest adventure at Fincayra all the while wishing they could go with him.  
  
He also wished he was able to successfully try the power of leaping, but he was afraid and lacked the confidence. He hadn't even practiced once during his time with Merlin or while he was awake. The others gave him words of encouragement, but he didn't feel he was ready.  
  
"Oh, come on mate," Ron started. "I'm sure you can do it. If it wasn't for the fact that I am not related to Merlin, I'd have tried."  
  
"Would you be able to practice here?" Hermione asked concerned. "After all, there are anti-apparition wards set up aren't there?"  
  
"Merlin said, it would not be like apparition per say. It is like what the house elves do, and as you can see they can go from one place to another in the blink of an eye." The other four gaped at Harry. They knew Harry was different from the rest of them, but everyday they spent listening to him tell them stories about his encounters with Merlin, the more they were in awe of just how different he actually was.  
  
"Blimey Harry, do you know what that means?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's obvious honey, Harry can leap anywhere he wants in Hogwarts," Lavender told him as if trying to explain to a toddler.  
  
"I know that!" he answered her exasperated. "I just mean that he'll never be late for lessons again and he can go to the girl's dormitory without dealing with the sliding stairs!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with a knowing smile. That just might be enough incentive to practice leaping at once. There wasn't a better incentive in the world than hormones, male one at that. He'd have to think more on that. In the meantime, Harry, Hermione and Ron let Lavender and Ginny in on the encounters with the Sirius impersonator. They were shocked as they should be for someone to play with Harry's emotions in such matter. They also related their plans of exposing him once he contacted Harry again, but until then, they would wait. Harry would practice his other skills. Next time the fake Sirius dared to show his face, they would be ready.  
  
A/N: Okay that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you as always for your reviews especially the long one by duckiesayxmuahx. All of your positive reviews encourage me to write more. Thank you everyone. And to answer a few questions, I don't plan to change my pen name again unless I am forced to do so. When I started I was Olo-Eopia then I noticed I was Olo-Eopia2 even when I didn't change it. I didn't want to be 2 so I just added Merlin to the end. Hope you continue to enjoy it. It is almost coming to an end and I may do a seventh year sequel continuing with the ideas from this - Fincayra and Merlin. I'll wait and see how much people want to see what happens in their seventh year. Thanks again for your reviews. 


	22. Chapter 22 Neville's Discovery

Chapter 22 Neville's discovery  
  
Neville had a knack of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd accidentally stumbled into the secret room that Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron and Ginny had been using to plan strategies on how they'd deal with the fake Sirius. There were drawings on a piece of parchment that almost looked like a strategic football plan with all the Xs and Os. Neville stared at them with his eyes suspiciously narrowed into slits.  
  
"Hi," he stammered nervously as he looked at their faces obviously irritated by the interruption.  
  
"Hi Neville," Harry broke the tension first.  
  
"I was leaning next to one of the portraits and reading a passage from my book out loud and it suddenly opened. I didn't mean to intrude," he said hurriedly as if expecting them to hex him for accidentally intruding on them.  
  
"What kind of book are you reading?" Ron blurted out. Neville flushed as if embarrassed to reveal exactly what he was reading. Hermione briefly glanced at the book and understood why he was embarrassed. He was reading a romance type novel she'd seen before at the library.  
  
"Er."  
  
"It's all right Neville, what can we do for you?" asked Hermione mildly. She knew how easily afraid Neville can become when he felt intimidated. Although, he hadn't shown any of the fear he was known for last term while battling the many death eaters, he had a way of reverting back to the old under confident Neville from time to time.  
  
"Oh, nothing I suppose. I just stumbled in here and was curious, is all." He looked at what looked like a beautiful green amulet glowing in the middle of the table. Harry had removed it and settled it in the middle since it was the object that Voldemort was craving for. His eyes grew wide and he was bubbling with excitement. "Wow, I didn't think it existed. Gran always told me stories about it, but I thought they were all just some kind of folklore."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked him, but he already knew what Neville was feeling. He could feel the excitement and he felt the initial fear he was feeling when he first entered the room. Neville was becoming braver every year, he thought. He was finally coming out of his shell.  
  
"The galator, of course," he told them as he pointed to the object on the middle of the table. The five of them looked at Neville with shocked expression. They didn't think anyone else would know about an object that certainly lacked proven history. As legends go, it didn't have much substantial evidence of its existence.  
  
"Neville, you've heard about it?" asked a dumbfounded Ron who didn't have the wits to try to deny it. The others didn't much care about lying to Neville as well since they knew he could be trusted with anything. He'd proven his worth during their bout with the death eaters while they were at the Minister of Magic office along with Luna Lovegood, the only person who was missing at that moment.  
  
"Yeah, like I said. My gran had loads of stories to tell me about it. Wait till she hears that someone at Hogwarts actually owns it."  
  
"No," they all practically screamed all at the same time.  
  
"You mean to tell me, no one else knows about it. Not even Dumbledore?" he asked astonished at the obvious truth of the matter. Then something dawned on him like a light bulb lit up in his head. "Wait a minute, my gran also said that only Merlin's ancestors can possess and own the galator." His eyes grew wide again and stared at the five others looking at his confusion, shock and questions painted on his face as he tried to figure out who it was that owned the galator.  
  
If it weren't such a serious matter, Harry would have laughed out loud at the feelings Neville was going through. He felt all of his emotions and he felt the sensation of nearly urinating in his pants. Neville was a good friend and he didn't want to hurt his feelings by laughing out loud, so he kept his laughter in check.  
  
"Harry?" he asked him as if asking him to confirm that it was he who owned the galator and was indeed Merlin's descendant. All of them nodded in response and Neville fainted where he stood.  
  
"Alright, Neville?" Harry asked when he came to after a few minutes. They took that time to put away all the parchments lying around and for Harry to put the galator back on his person. They decided to tell Neville the truth when he was conscious again if he remembers.  
  
"H-Harry?" he asked still a little disoriented. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in one of Hogwarts many secret rooms. You feel okay?"  
  
He noticed that he and Harry weren't the only people in the room. Then everything came rushing back to him and he scrambled up to a standing position. He looked at their faces sketched with concern for him.  
  
"Okay. I'm okay," he stammered. "But, could you please just tell me I wasn't dreaming? Please!"  
  
"Neville, if we wanted you to think you were dreaming or anything else we would have brought you back to the common room or erased your memory," answered Harry.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that the galator, you, Merlin."  
  
"It's okay Neville. It's true. We are only telling you because we trust you wholeheartedly. No one else knows, besides maybe Dumbledore, but we didn't actually tell him. He just has a way of knowing things even when you don't tell him anyway. So, what do you want to know first?"  
  
"You're a descendant of Merlin?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Wow" was all Neville could say. He was flabbergasted. He had a friend that was related to Merlin. Then he turned sad because no one will believe him and even more sad because no one will ever know, not even his gran.  
  
Harry of course felt everything that Neville was feeling. Again he felt the urge to laugh, but was too much of a good friend to do that to his face. He knew how sensitive Neville could be. He decided to just humor him with answering his questions and try his best to lock out his empath powers towards Neville. He knew he was harmless but he had to tune his powers to the surrounding beings as a type of an alarm.  
  
"So, Neville. Are you feeling okay now? Do you want to go to the common room now?" asked Ginny gently.  
  
"Why don't we all go and finish our homework?" suggested Hermione and heard a groan from Harry and Ron. Hermione and Lavender both patted their boyfriends' arm. Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed. Harry checked if the coast was clear and led the rest of them out into the common room. They weren't worried about Neville remembering the password because he probably didn't know what words he was reading when the passage opened for him. They were also not worried that he would blab everything to anyone.  
  
Neville was honored to have Harry's confidence. He knew Harry and he didn't really spend time together nor were they best of friends, but he felt a kinship with Harry that he didn't feel with anyone else. It might be because they had the same birthday, they both lost their parents to Voldemort (one set dead and the other crazy) or because Harry always treated him fairly. He didn't know and didn't care much as long as they were friends. Neville was thankful for that alone. He also knew that Ginny and Hermione were his friends and Ron too when he didn't put his foot in his mouth with his comments. Lavender to him was just a friend by association, but she had always been decent with him.  
  
They all pulled out their books and parchments and started their homework soon after they found a table where they could all sit. Nothing more was discussed about their strategy and nothing more was discussed about the galator. They acted normal even when in their heads the plans they just went over was still whirring around. They were all nervous. They knew it was dangerous, but they also knew that there is a war going on and if they didn't do their part, they might not have any future.  
  
Lavender was new to all the adventures, but she was tougher that anyone thought. She played the dumb blonde to discourage people who were not really interested in friendship with her. She wanted people to know the real Lavender and only those who could see past the act were worthy of her friendship like Parvati, then Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and now Neville. She felt good being able to help even when no one else besides her friends would know the effort she would put into the war that is raging within the Wizarding world.  
  
Ginny on the other hand loved that she is able to help and she had no qualms about being in danger. She knew that she would do anything to protect those she loved and care about and her future as well. She had an investment in their quest, which is what she sees it as. She knew she couldn't really tell Draco, but she tried to spend as much time with him as her schedule allows and told him each time how much she loved him.  
  
Ron had always supported and helped Harry during his confrontations with the Dark Lord even when he was afraid out of his mind. But everything was becoming cleared to him. If he expected a future with Lavender or of the Wizarding world as he knew it when Voldemort and his supporters were not running rampant, he would do all he can to help Harry with the quest to right any wrong.  
  
Hermione was loyal to death. She knew that a future without Harry is no future at all. She would do anything to help him especially fight beside him. He was her life and she knew that she was his. Exposing the fake Sirius would be dangerous, but his memory would be at peace and so would Harry. She knew that Voldemort had something to do with it and whenever he was involved, she knew it could only mean death and danger.  
  
Harry felt the weight of the responsibility for his family (the Weasleys and Hermione), his friends, the wizarding world as well as the muggle world on his shoulder. Because of the prophecy there was only one way to secure a future for the people he loved and cared about, he would either kill or be killed. He had no other choice. Though he didn't want his friends involved with the plan to expose the impostor, he also knew that they would join him anyway and might become seriously hurt. So, he qualified that if there was a plan, he would be able to execute the plan and keep tabs on them to keep them out of danger.  
  
The plan to expose the fake serious was only a small portion of the war, but he knew that by doing so, he could clear his conscience by somehow avenging his godfather's death even when he felt him in his heart as being alive. He also knew that he would have to take precautions since it involved Voldemort and always had alternative plans for surprises. He was doing his best to hone his new skills. He didn't want a repeat of last term where Voldemort easily manipulated him into going after a lie. He knew what he had to do. He was going to find away to confront the impostor alone.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Let me know what you like or didn't like about this chapter. 


	23. Chapter 23 Plans Can Change

Chapter 23 Plans Can Change  
  
Harry's training with Merlin was advancing more quickly than either one anticipated. He was now able to transform into a stag as well as a merlin successfully. He practiced the shielding charm constantly with Merlin as Merlin threw hexes at him left and right. He wanted to make sure that he would be able to protect himself as well as those he cared about when a critical time came upon them. He'd even made the shielding charm into a shielding bubble where people inside would be protected from most curses. He practiced making the bubble so that people within the bubble would not be able to know they are within a shielding bubble and they would be able to hex an opponent without their own hexes being deflected by the bubble. However, the down side of the shielding bubble was that it may not be strong enough to deflect the unforgivable curses. Merlin had explained one day that those curses were so evil and so powerful that even those pure of heart with enough power may not be able to deflect it. But, there was always hope that someone will be able to deflect it successfully. He told him that Harry had done it once, even with his mother's protection, there had to be something else within Harry besides his pureness of heart that helped him deflect the killing curse when he was a mere baby.  
  
Merlin and Harry became close as well. They would joke around when training was over and Merlin would tell him stories of his childhood, even about his childhood enemy Dinatius and how he lost his sight and gained his second sight. Harry learned that Merlin had a friend named Shim who was one of the original giants in the city of Varigal, one of the oldest cities in Fincayra. It was like Harry and Hagrid. He also learned that Merlin's grandmother was a mermaid who died during childbirth and Merlin's mom was well versed in Christianity, druid chants and Greek mythology. In their time together, Harry learned that Merlin also discovered his powers because of anger and that he'd made things happen with his thoughts just like Harry did with the glass cover at the zoo, blowing up Aunt Marge and other things he would recall like jumping up to the roof while running away from Dudley.  
  
He'd learned to focus his healing powers and was in the process of learning how to be a true mage by using magic without the use of the wand. After all, the wand was merely a tool to focus the spell and what not. With Merlin's help he was learning to focus and use his hands to issue hexes and spells.  
  
"Great job, my boy," Merlin told him. "You are getting better each time you visit."  
  
In awe that he was receiving a great compliment from Merlin, all Harry could say was "Thank you, sir."  
  
He made sure that he would relate his adventures to his friends, but would hold back information that he wasn't confident in sharing with them. He didn't want them to know things that would possibly endanger them if Voldemort would use one of them against him. His motto was the less they know, the better off they were.  
  
He did tell them about meeting Merlin's mother and sister. They also spent time with him and told him stories of Merlin's childhood that were probably best left unsaid. But to Harry, although Merlin was only half human, his follies made him as human as everyone else. They told him how he would try to solve everyone's problems and save everything in Fincayra that was in trouble even when the people of Fincayra kept telling him he didn't belong. It reminded Harry of what Hermione had told him once about having a 'hero thing'.  
  
Merlin even told him how he came across his staff. "Just then I noticed the branch in my hand, to my astonishment, its bark started to peel away. At the same time the smaller branches attached at the main stem began snapping off, one by one. The peeling bark rolled into large curls, and then fell away, as if shaved by an invisible knife. It was a sturdy, straight stick, thick and gnarled at the top, tapered at the bottom." *  
  
He went on to tell him about the adventures with the staff and how he received the marks of a butterfly, pair of hawks, cracked stone, sword, golden circle, dragon's tail, and an eye. They all coincided with the lessons that Merlin had taught Harry.  
  
Harry took in everything during those sessions. He was amazed at how well he remembered everything Merlin was telling him, when he had a hard time remembering what the professors talked about in class.  
  
Another one of Harry's lessons was to create a musical instrument. He used many of the natural resources found at Druma Woods. He spent a portion of his lessons making the instrument. Harry was afraid since hadn't really played any musical instrument except for the flute to put Fluffy to sleep back in first year. He thought of that and decided to make a flute as his instrument. Merlin advised him to take his time since he only had one chance to create it and it will either work or not work. The music that would result from the instrument will be its own and will unleash a new level of the Harry's own magic.  
  
Apart from the trainings, Harry anxiously awaited a note from the fake Sirius. He wanted to find out who the person was even if he knew that Voldemort was behind the idea, he wanted to see the real face of the man who dared to play with his emotions and take advantage of him when he was vulnerable. His wait came to an end in a form of a note.  
  
Harry,  
  
Forbidden Forest, same time as before.  
  
Your Godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was seething when he read the endearment the impostor dared to use. His godfather, indeed, we'd have to see about that. He showed the rest of the gang the note and as luck would have it, Neville stumbled into their secret meeting once again.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was busy berating myself for my latest fumbling in potions and the passage opened. I didn't think anyone would be here, and I thought I would be able to use it to study."  
  
"It's all right Neville, you can come here to study whenever you want," Harry answered him. "Have you figured out what the password is?"  
  
"No, but if I stand outside the portrait and berate myself long enough, one of them could open the passage." He smiled and the others chuckled.  
  
"It's 'Bloody Idiot' Neville, no need to call yourself that," answered Ginny.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear some of your plans. You plan to meet someone at the forbidden forest?"  
  
The others looked at each other and sighed. They didn't want anyone else involved. Harry didn't want anyone else involved and possibly be hurt because of him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe there was something I could do to help?"  
  
"Neville, I don't know if it's such a good idea," Ron told him. The ever insensitive git that he was could not have phrased the rejection in a much more milder term.  
  
"What Ron is trying to say," Hermione added, "is that we don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"But, I can help. Remember last time?" He looked at Harry with pleading eyes. He wanted to feel useful and wanted to somehow do some good in honor of his parents' efforts to destroy the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry looked around the room and knew that he could not deny Neville a chance to help if only a little. He could feel his feeling of inadequacy and didn't want to add to those feelings hurt and rejection. All of them knew that Harry was a softy when it came to people's feelings. No one knew, except for Hermione and Ron, about his empath powers. He remembered when he told Ron.  
  
"So, you're telling me that you can feel what I am feeling right now?" Ron blushed because he had just spent a good two hours of loving Lavender and felt elated and content.  
  
"If I choose to Ron, I don't to do it all the time. I just turn it on in a way to tune into negative feelings most of the time." Ron felt relieved until Harry added, "but Ron, I can feel what you are feeling right now and don't worry I won't tell anyone else." Harry chuckled as Ron's face turned as red as his hair.  
  
They hadn't discussed with words about Ron and Lavender's intimacy, but they had an understanding and kept it at that. It was a private moment between he and Lavender and Harry respected that. He didn't tell him everything that he and Hermione did even though they'd only been kissing, the thoughts that fired up in his mind were enough to make someone's mother blush if one could see into his mind.  
  
"I'm just kidding Ron, but from the looks of your face I'd say that you had a wonderful time with Lavender."  
  
"Oh, shut up. And do me a favor and don't tune into my feelings unless I am in need of some probing, okay."  
  
"I won't Ron. I haven't intruded on your feelings ever since I learned how to turn it off at will." This made Ron's jaw drop to the floor.  
  
"And just how long had you been able to turn it off at will? And when did you learn you could feel others' feelings?"  
  
"Oh, I learned to turn it off just as soon as I learned I could feel others' feelings. It's like the connection with Voldemort when I was able to feel when he was happy or angry and my scar would hurt, only this time I was able to feel everyone else's emotion. Dumbledore told me it was like I was a natural at it or something because I was able to master turning it off or focusing it so quickly."  
  
"But you didn't answer my question Harry, when did you start feeling others' feelings around you?"  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I don't divulge information voluntarily. I was able to feel what you were feeling when Ginny told you about Malfoy, so that far back okay."  
  
Ron seemed appeased with Harry's explanation. "Thanks, I was just worried that you would tell Lavender about other feelings that I am not yet ready to tell her."  
  
"Ron, if you're talking about your love for her I think she already knows that. I don't think people need powers to know that other people love them, mate. It's one of those gut or instinct thing that you just know about."  
  
"I know, but I know it will mean a lot to her if and when I do tell her in my own words."  
  
"That much is the truth," Harry concurred.  
  
However, his empath powers are putting a damper on their well laid out plans. With Neville now in the picture, Harry would have to devise a different type of plan to include Neville and make him useful at the same time keep him safe.  
  
"Well, we could use a look out person," Hermione volunteered and looked at the others for some type of approval.  
  
"That's right," seconded Ginny. "There is one part of the forest where we don't have anyone guarding. Remember Harry?"  
  
Harry caught on quickly. "Hang on, let's review the map. If there is a place where we need someone stationed as watch, then you're in Neville." He pretended to study the map, but he already knew a perfect place to put Neville so that he would be out of harms way. He'd stationed each one of them out of harms way as discreetly as possible, but he also knew that things could go wrong. "Right here, Neville." He pointed at a safe place away from the meeting place near the entrance from Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Um, okay. But what are we doing. Are we out to save someone like last year?"  
  
"No, Neville. We're out to catch us one of Voldemort's followers if we're lucky," answered Ron. Ron had practiced saying Voldemort's name and he could almost say it out loud without cringing too much. Lavender still gasped at the sound of the name and Neville cringed, but not too much.  
  
"Right then, I suggest we go over the plan and train our new member, we have less than two weeks. I suggest we use it well." Harry spoke with authority. He proceeded teach Neville some hexes as well as the others. He wanted them to be ready even if they weren't going to be close enough to any death eaters to try their jinxes out. It was just a precaution on Harry's part. He didn't want them to go in unprepared.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. And for those worried about spelling and grammar, I am using Microsoft Word and have the spelling and grammar turned on to check automatically, however, there are just things I don't agree with Word. It removes the essence or the tone from the story or the action when I change it to some of the things that Word suggests I use. However, mistakes that are pointed out constructively are always appreciated. I have been going back to the earlier chapters to correct some errors. Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
* Taken from Merlin's lost years series. 


	24. Chapter 24 Negatus Mysterium

Chapter 24 Negatus Mysterium  
  
Everyday was used as a training day for the up coming confrontation with the impostor. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Neville were progressing beautifully each day. Harry was teaching them hexes and jinxes that they would not have learned even with the help of the books in the restricted section in the library. They were learning hexes and jinxes that Merlin himself was teaching Harry during his late night training sessions.  
  
Harry was enjoying every bit of his training. He was starting to become a true Mage like Merlin, and come to think of it, Dumbledore also performed magic without his wand. Harry had never thought about it before, but the more he was learning, the more he was remembering a lot of what Dumbledore did without his wand. He'd conjure up the food during the feasts, he would conjure up chairs or drinks with a wave of his hand. He wondered if Dumbledore was also a true Mage. He knew he probably could read minds and be somewhat of a clairvoyant since he knew everything that was going on in the school even when he wasn't around. He wondered if he knew about their plans to expose the impostor. Probably, but as he'd done in the past, he'd let them try to solve it on their own first. He'd always been there for him each time he needed help in one form or another.  
  
The meeting with the impostor, however, was different. It was a little more personal than Harry cared to admit, but deep inside he knew he wanted to catch the impostor and make him pay for dishonoring his godfather's memory the way he did. He was a little anxious for next Saturday to arrive, but he had to worry about his final exams, at least he didn't have Quidditch to worry about. They won the last match with Slytherin and the house cup. McGonagall was ecstatic. Harry didn't think she'd ever see Professor Minerva McGonagall have a genuinely huge grin until he caught the snitch and rode around the stands for his lap of victory. He not only saw McGonagall grin, but he saw her jumping up and down like a little girl. But the best part of the victory was the scowl on Professor Snape's face. That was priceless.  
  
The victory celebration was great as well. They hadn't received the note then, and even when the confrontation was bound to happen, they did not have a set date. They enjoyed themselves immensely, but now the weight of the upcoming confrontation was upon them, he vowed to be just as prepared and be as victorious as in the last Quidditch match. He was planning for Voldemort to be there somehow, but he kept that sinking feeling from his friends. He tried to keep everything else in his life normal.  
  
"Harry," Hermione approached him after one of the training sessions. Everyone had gone to do their personal things and they were left inside the secret room. Harry turned around after placing his books back in his bag. They also studied a bit before they started hexing and jinxing each other.  
  
"Yes Hermione," he answered though he felt the worry she was feeling.  
  
"I'm worried." He gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Don't. Everything will be all right."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"We have a plan remember? If we stick to the plan, everything will turn out fine."  
  
"But what it something happens that we didn't plan for?" Like Voldemort she thought.  
  
"Don't worry. I think we've covered everything that might happen." Even Voldemort he added in his head.  
  
"I know, but I just can't help but worry about you most of all."  
  
"Don't worry about me Hermione. Okay. I've been training with Merlin, remember?" She seemed to accept his answer and relaxed a bit. She put her arms around his neck and lifted her lips up to touch his.  
  
The tender kiss she started was turning into a more passionate kiss that neither one had been prepared for. Harry's hand was caressing her back while the other one somehow found its way to her breast. She arched her back towards his touch and let out a moan. Harry was quickly losing his control and Hermione's busy hands were not helping at all. Her hands were well embedded into his hair. Their kiss became hungrier and hungrier.  
  
Harry was lost in their kiss. He wanted to rip all her clothes out and be with Hermione. He could feel her wanting him as well and knowing made his control thinner and thinner.  
  
Hermione was reeling. She felt so loved and cherished. She was becoming demanding with her kisses. Their tongue mated and their hands explored. She wished they didn't have so many clothes on. She was engulfed with wanting him.  
  
Harry had to end it. He pulled away and Hermione almost fell if he hadn't had his arms around her waist. They were both breathless and flushed. Harry was rigid, but he knew this wasn't the right time for them. If they ever came together, he wanted their time together as perfect as he could make it. No the hard floor of a secret room was not exactly the right place to consummate their relationship and he knew that even if they were physically and mentally ready for the next step, they weren't emotionally ready.  
  
They held each other while they were both trying to catch their breaths. Harry could feel Hermione's disappointment and relief. He put her at arms length and smiled down at her.  
  
"We're not ready," he assured her letting her know that he felt the same as she did.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Sometimes I want you so bad it doesn't matter what the consequences are."  
  
"Hermione, no matter how much I want you and how much my control might be wavering from time to time, I know that you and I will regret it if we're not ready. You have a practical mind, Hermione, it's one of the things I love about you even if it does become challenging at times, and you love school too much to jeopardize it with something that you and I are not ready for." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"I Love you so much, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I love you just as much if not more."  
  
"I'm just worried that if we don't make love you'll hate me and move on to someone who will give it up to you with a snap and I know for sure there are a lot of girls out there who will jump at the chance to be with you."  
  
He should have been angry by her words. How could she have thought that he was that shallow? He sensed her insecurities and decided to give her a positive feedback instead. "Hermione, look at me. I love you. Only you. You are the one I want to be with and I already told you, I am not ready yet either. Okay?" She smiled and nodded. He kissed her again gently without the carnal longing he had a few minutes before.  
  
He held her and heard her sigh into his chest. He knew she was relieved. "You are the most important person in my life and I don't want you to ever feel that you have to give me anything more than your love."  
  
"I love you," she sighed. "Did you know the crystal of answers was right when I asked my question?"  
  
"Yes, it basically gave me the correct answer to my question as well, but I was just too thickheaded at the time to accept it." She was intrigued to say the least.  
  
"Oh. And what pray tell did you ask the crystal of answer?"  
  
"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?"  
  
"Deal. You first."  
  
"Oh fine. I asked who was the woman I was meant to be with and your image showed up inside the crystal of answers." She smiled at him.  
  
"Is that why you almost dropped it?" She chuckled.  
  
"Yes. So what was you question?"  
  
"I just simply asked who the man of my dreams was and it told me that the answer was right in front of me and wouldn't you know it, you were standing right in front of me at that time."  
  
"Were you disappointed?"  
  
"No, I was ecstatic. The only problem was I didn't know how you felt."  
  
"So, what about Francois?"  
  
"Oh Harry, I told you I only went out with him in order to somehow re- affirm my feelings for you. After all, we had known each other for a while and I didn't want to confuse my friendship for you with love."  
  
"Exactly what I was trying to do."  
  
"Yeah, but it only took me one guy to make sure."  
  
"One, what about Krum?"  
  
"You know Krum and I never got together. We are just pen pals."  
  
"So, you still write him?"  
  
"Not so much now, but I do once in a while. I have been telling him about us."  
  
"And, what does he think about us?"  
  
"Harry Potter, do not tell me you're jealous," she joked.  
  
"Nah, I just wanted to know what he thought about us."  
  
"Well, he told me that he knew you meant more to me than just being a friend. He also told me that if there were two people that meant to be together, it was us. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Sure Hermione," he sounded unconvinced. "If you say so." She hit him on the arm.  
  
"What? I was agreeing with you."  
  
"Sure Potter, don't get me started with my list."  
  
"Don't tell me you're still mad at me for being such a git at the beginning of the term."  
  
"No, but I just like to remind you once in a while to keep you humble." She laughed. He missed her laugh. Ever since the war started, she hadn't laughed often enough.  
  
"I love you," he told her instead.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to worry so much about other things. I want moments like this without having anything else to worry about, you know?"  
  
"I know what you mean" and thank Merlin you don't have more to worry about like me he added in his head. He hugged her tight again.  
  
"Do you have all your homework done?" she asked on a more serious note.  
  
"Never get school out of your head, could you?" She hit him playfully and pretended to glare at him. "Yes, love, I have all my homework done."  
  
"So, how do you think we're doing with our training?" He was surprised at the question, but immediately masked it with a smile.  
  
"Very well if I do say so myself."  
  
"What about Neville?"  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about him too much. I think he's finally coming out of his shy shell. He's becoming more confident, I can feel it. He's only been training with us for a few days and already he's doing better than Lavender." Hermione was shocked. She thought Lavender was doing really well.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I can feel his emotions when he's with us. I think he's becoming a better wizard than his gran anticipated. His parents would be proud of him."  
  
"Oh, Harry and it's all because of you."  
  
"No, not really. Neville had it in him all along. He just needed more confidence, is all."  
  
"And what about the rest of us?"  
  
"You know you're great." She beamed. "Ron and Ginny are also doing well. Lavender, well let's just say she has other things to worry about right now and it's affecting her frame of mind." Again she was surprised. "What is she worried about?"  
"She's late."  
  
"Has she told Ron yet?"  
  
"No. She's waiting until she's sure. You know, I keep forgetting about your empath powers."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I try to keep it off of you guys sometimes, but for some reason I can't tune you all out when you have really strong emotions. Can't she find out using a spell if she is pregnant or not?"  
  
"She's afraid to go to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Hermione, I can probably do it, but with her and Ron's permission."  
  
"How Harry?"  
  
"I can try to feel if there are other emotions coming from her apart from hers."  
  
"I'll ask her, but I don't know if she's willing to tell Ron yet."  
  
"Let me know. We can all meet here. We'd better get some rest. I still have another training session to go to."  
  
"How long will the training with Merlin last?"  
  
"He told me every night until he's taught me everything he knows. But he will give me a month off during the Summer Holidays."  
  
"That's great. You're going to show us all you've learned when you're ready right?"  
  
"I've already started. Where do think I've been getting the hexes and jinxes from?" She was taken aback.  
  
"You mean to tell me those were from your sessions?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I thought you were getting from one of the books in the restricted section of the library."  
  
"Wouldn't find it there anyway. Tell me, would you find negatus mysterium in there. I know I haven't taught you all that, but it's a little like the unforgivable curses only not as harmful."  
  
"What does it do?"  
"It's a spell to remove the magic of others." She gasped. "But the side effect is, it could backfire if the other witch or wizard has greater power than yourself or a powerful shield, then the spell could land on the very person who cast it."  
  
"Oh, my. I don't think I want to learn that one. I'll stick to the more powerful yet simple hex and jinx." He smiled then and kissed her forehead again.  
  
"Let's go to sleep." She nodded and led the way back to the common room. They kissed each other good night and went to their respective dormitories.  
  
A/N: I thought you needed an H/Hr moment so I put this in. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Stay tuned for more... 


	25. Chapter 25 All Grown Up

Chapter 25 All Grown Up  
  
The next day was gloriously clear and with only a slight breeze in the air. Spring was still in the air and the blossoms from the trees and flowers in the fields and gardens were still constantly in bloom. The grass was green and the air was sweet. Except for the exam and the upcoming confrontation, the day was perfect.  
  
As soon as Harry saw Hermione and Lavender as he and Ron reached the bottom of the steps into the common room, he knew they'd had a talk. Hermione smiled up at him and walked over to bring him in an embrace and a quick good morning kiss. Ron walked over to pull Lavender into his arms and felt something was not right with his world.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong, love?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
Lavender smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "We'll talk in the afternoon after our exams. Let's go have breakfast." That was the magic word as far as Ron was concerned. He called Harry and Hermione over and they made their way to breakfast.  
  
Lavender was a bundle of nerves throughout the day, but she managed to get her concentration in check when in came for the exams. They had transfiguration today and they all knew they had to do well since Professor McGonagall taught the class and was their Head of House. She kept glancing over at Ron during the test. It made her heart flutter each time she saw him even though sometimes he didn't have a clue. He was busy now trying to retrieve the answers to the exam in his mind. He placed the feathered quill next to his temple, scrunched his nose and as if the answer came to him his eyes widened and he started scribbling down his answer furiously. Lavender sighed and glanced over to where Harry and Hermione sat. Hermione was busy writing her answers down, but Harry smiled at her and put his thumbs up to assure her somehow that everything would be all right. She managed a smile and for some reason or another, she felt better after getting the thumbs up from Harry. She looked at her test and decided to concentrate on it more.  
  
After the test they put their things away and prepared their materials to study for the upcoming Potions test the next day. They all walked to lunch with no discussions about the revelation that Lavender was about to make to Ron. Harry felt her nervousness and decided to tune her feelings out. He didn't want to have to feel anything more than the anxiety of the exams and the confrontation that was to come with the impostor.  
  
"Why don't the two of you go on to our meeting room," Lavender told them. "We'll join you after we've had a talk in our meeting room." Harry and Hermione nodded and walked away from them.  
  
"Okay, love. Now you're starting to scare me. What is the matter?"  
  
"When we get to our room Ron." He shrugged and followed her out of the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived at their room, Lavender became more nervous that usual. Maybe it would be better if Harry and Hermione were around she thought. Oh stop it, she chided, this is Ron after all. He loves you no matter what you told him. Her reassurances were helping a little, she only wished she could believe her inner voice.  
  
"Okay Lav, out with it."  
  
"First of all, I just want you to know that I love you." Ron was getting a sinking feeling deep down in his gut. Oh this is it, he thought, she's going to break up with me. His eyebrows crunched together as if in deep thought. "Ron, look at me." She placed her hand on his cheek and brought his face in front of hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lav. What is it you're not telling me?"  
  
"Oh, Ron. I've just been dreading something bad was going to happen to us after we made love the first time."  
  
"You regret it?" he asked her incredulously.  
  
"No. Never. I loved every moment we spend together. I just wish we could spend the whole night together somehow, but you know it would get suspicious." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"But?"  
  
"There is no buts. I am just so afraid right now. I'm late."  
  
"What do you mean late? For class?" Sometimes he could be so thickheaded. It was making Lavender more nervous than she already was.  
  
"Ron, no. Not that. We don't have class until tomorrow morning with Snape remember?"  
  
Then as if a light bulb turned on in his head, "you mean?" Lavender nodded assuming he finally understood what she was trying to tell him. After a few moments of deep thought. Ron continued, "We're going to have a baby, aren't we?" Lavender nodded in response. " My mum is going to have my head and serve it in a silver platter."  
  
"I am not sure yet. I'm just late right now and I wanted to tell you." He looked at her with loving eyes and pulled her close to him. He was scared inside, but he knew that he had to be grown up about their situation. He'd outgrown the temper tantrums. After his outburst with finding out about Ginny and Malfoy, he'd learned that yelling wasn't going to solve anything. He also knew that Lavender would not take any of his yelling and he could see how scared she was.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out somehow. Isn't there something we can do to make sure."  
"I don't really want to go to Madam Pomfrey. I am just so scared Ron." She was a little surprised that Ron was so calm.  
  
"Um. what about Hermione. She's smart. She might know some kind of spell to find out."  
  
"She said their was, but only qualified Mediwizards are able to perform the spell with accuracy. But,"  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"She said Harry might be able to help us."  
  
"Harry knows." He was feeling both angry and ashamed. "How did he find out before me?" His voice was rising a little.  
  
"Ron, calm down. He figured it out just last night. You know, he felt Hermione's feelings and she couldn't lie to him. You wouldn't want them to keep secrets from one another, would you."  
  
"Then why didn't he tell me last night?"  
  
"Well, I asked Hermione if he might have and she assured me that he wouldn't. He felt the news should come from me and no one else. Besides, you were already asleep and she did say that if you noticed something and asked Harry if he knew, he would have told you the truth. But, you didn't and you're lucky they know because I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what I was going to do. I wasn't going to tell you until after I was sure, but Harry insisted that he'll only perform whatever he was going to do if both of us agreed." Ron smiled. Harry was a great friend. He also knew that he would not have been able to lie to Ron with a straight face, well maybe except that time with Hermione, but even then he couldn't keep his feelings form Hermione hidden for long.  
  
"Okay, then let's go to Harry. Is that why you told them to wait for us at the meeting room?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you before we went there to either study or to have Harry conduct his little test."  
  
"Well, then let's not keep them waiting then, huh?" He turned to her and kissed her. "I love you, no matter what." Lavender felt a huge weight off her shoulder. Ron was finally grown up.  
  
They found Hermione sitting on Harry's lap snogging intensely. "Ahem," they both made the noise at the same time. Hermione pulled away just slightly but left her arms around Harry's neck.  
"Oh, hi you two," Hermione casually answered them Ron and Lavender were amused. Never would they have thought the prim and proper Hermione Granger act so affectionately in front of people. She'd changed a lot since summer and changed a lot more when she and Harry started dating. It was amazing seeing them that way, it made them look like normal teenagers with no worries in the world.  
  
"Hermione, Harry is it safe to be here?" Ron joked. He knew that Harry must feel uncomfortable right now with the strain in his pants, because he knew he would be.  
  
"Yes," she answered and started to get up only to be pulled down by Harry. Ron laughed out loud. He knew Harry need a few minutes to calm himself down.  
  
"What's so funny Ron?" asked Hermione puzzled until Harry whispered the answer in her ears, then she started to blush furiously. She smiled at Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Come Lav, we'll give them a few minutes to straightened themselves out." They started to walk out when Harry told them that it was okay to stay. Ron was surprised at how quickly Harry composed himself. He looked at him only to get Harry's 'I'll tell you later look.'  
  
"Okay, so Ron and I have talked it over." Harry and Hermione looked at each other obviously surprised at how calm Ron was and how fast it took him to accept their situation.  
  
"Oh, get off it mate. I'm not that bad with my temper." Harry and Hermione looked at each other again and smiled. Their friend was finally growing up. Lavender let out a nervous giggle. She knew they weren't expecting them so soon.  
  
"Okay, so here's what I can do. I can try to sense if I can feel any other energy or feelings coming from Lavender that doesn't belong to Lavender."  
  
"You can do that?" asked Ron with obvious surprise in his voice.  
  
"I told you before, I am an empath, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but how will you tell the difference?"  
  
"Because everyone gives off difference energies, and I can tune everyone out except for Lavender and the baby if there is a baby. It's the same way I tune everyone out when I am walking down the hall or in here with all of you." Ron was amazed. He didn't know exactly how those particular powers were affecting Harry, but he knew that Harry was one of a kind and if he couldn't do it, no one could.  
  
The other three nodded in agreement. "Ready?" he asked Lavender. Lavender nodded. "Okay, why don't you lay down and try to relax." Harry waved his hand and conjured a mat for Lavender. Ron, Hermione, and Lavender stood with their mouths agape.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione stammered. "Do you realize what you just did?"  
"Yes, Hermione. I conjured up a mat for Lavender to lay down on." Conjuring was becoming easier for all of them, but none of them could conjure up big items like a mat and without a wand no less. The other three were still practicing with a mug of hot chocolate. Ron was able to conjure the mug without the chocolate, Lavender the mug with some tasteless liquid, and Hermione was still perfecting the taste of the hot chocolate.  
  
"Mate, do you know you didn't do it with a wand?" Harry was caught. He was trying to keep that aspect a secret for as long as he could. He didn't want his friends seeing him differently. For some reason he knew that they knew he could do magic without the help of a wand, then they would start asking a lot of questions or look at him weird like the way they were staring at him at the moment.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want you all to find out this way."  
  
"How long have you been able to do this?" asked Hermione a little hurt that he hadn't confided in him. He felt all their emotions and felt ashamed that he didn't trust them enough to tell them about his other abilities.  
  
"Only a few weeks," he told them the truth. "I just didn't know how to share it with you. And I didn't know how you would take it." He felt Ron's small jealousy, Lavender's awe and Hermione's pride in him laced with disappointment that he didn't trust her as well. "Look, I figured that if you didn't know it the less danger for you. If you don't have knowledge about anything I can do, then you wouldn't be tortured or kidnapped into telling Voldemort or his followers something you didn't know about."  
  
"Harry, has it ever occurred to you that whether we know what your abilities are or not, we would be in the same amount of danger just because we're associated with you?" asked the ever practical Hermione. Ron and Lavender nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think of it that way." He felt Hermione's hurt feelings receding a little and Ron's jealousy dissipating. He'd been learning to deal with Harry's fame and fortune little by little. He didn't think he could handle what Harry's been through since first year. He was in awe that Harry was able to and that he was still dealing with it in addition to all the other normal things they had to deal with as a teenager.  
  
"It's okay mate. Just next time, don't just do something without telling us first. I almost peed in my pants when you did that," joked Ron to lighten the mood a little.  
  
Harry turned to look at Hermione. He was worried she might not forgive him as easily, but she went up to him and kissed him and whispered, "no more surprises okay?"  
  
"Okay," he answered. He decided to have a little talk with her about all the other things he'd been learning about that he hadn't told them yet. He knew somehow that telling Hermione would be the same as telling himself. She was too much a part of him to be closed off. "So, ready Lav?"  
  
A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Thought you'd want to know about Ron and Lav a little. Stay tuned.  
  
Sigh: Sorry you didn't like the story because it a relationship other than friendship blossoms with the characters, but you shouldn't stop reading a story just because of it. You'll miss out on some good stories.  
  
As far as the corruption goes, all you have to do is email me and I will send you copies of the word doc for the chapter you would like to re-read. I will try to find a way to put my stories somewhere other than ff. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	26. Chapter 26 What a Relief

Chapter 26 What a Relief  
  
Lavender nervously lay down on the mat and looked up at Ron. Harry knelt beside her and held out his hands just above her abdomen. He closed his eyes and tuned everything out except for Lavender. He felt her nervousness and anxiousness. He felt her being scared and worried. He imagined a smaller being and tried to focus on its feelings if any.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and got up. He offered his hands to Lavender to help her up and smiled down at her. Lavender didn't want to conclude what his smile meant. He was either smiling because he was going to be an uncle of some sort or he was smiling because it's a false alarm. She didn't know which.  
  
"Well?" asked an anxious Hermione.  
  
"You're okay Lavender. I didn't feel any other feeling other than all those bundled nerves you were in." Lavender sighed with relief. Ron walked towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. He knew he should be happy, but he couldn't help to feel a little excited finding out that he was going to be a father.  
  
Harry hugged Hermione trying to imagine how he would feel if it had been them and not Ron and Lavender. He felt relieved that he and Hermione have not practiced any type of sex. This little scare with Ron and Lavender just made them more relieved and determined to wait until they were both ready for the responsibility.  
  
"Thanks, mate. Don't what we would have done without you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"So, now are you ready to tell us or better yet show us what else you can do?" Hermione asked him. He smiled. He knew that was coming and he knew he couldn't escape it.  
  
"Well, okay, but can we do it after dinner when Ginny and Neville are here? Let's study some potions first." Ron and Lavender were shocked. They never thought they'd hear Harry say he'd rather study than do something else. Hermione smirked at Ron and Lavenders expression. They looked at her with admiration.  
  
"Oh, come on you two. Don't look at me as if I just performed a miracle. You know Harry wants to be an auror, and he has to do well in all his subjects especially Potions."  
  
Harry held her around her waist and kissed her cheek and smiled at Ron and Lavender, "she's just a great influence on me."  
  
"Must be love," Ron told them sarcastically and earned a slap on the arm from Hermione.  
  
They started to study potions as soon as Harry got rid of the mat and the fixed the table and chairs in place. Ron, Hermione and Lavender were curious already at how Harry could do magic without the wand, they couldn't concentrate on their potions studies.  
  
Harry felt their curiosity and anxiousness. He smiled to himself and kept on studying. He didn't let up and give in to their pleading glances. Instead he ignored them until they lost interest and turned their minds to their studies. He felt cruel, but he wasn't up to explaining himself twice. He'd figured he'd wait for Ginny and Neville since he had a way of finding things out accidentally anyway. Might as well tell him up front.  
  
They were able to put a few hours of study time done before it was time for dinner. They left their books and bags in the room and went down for dinner. They met up with Ginny and Neville in the Great Hall. Ginny was a little flushed. They knew she'd probably just come from seeing Malfoy. They didn't ask. They were okay with Malfoy, they just didn't want to know details.  
  
Dinner was uneventful except for Ron's ritual of stuffing food down his throat. He'd toned down a bit, but still ate with more gusto than the rest of them put together. Neville wanted to ask about what they were going to train about that night, but he knew better than ask. There were other ears around and they might be overheard. He decided to wait and find out.  
  
Neville had really stepped out of his shell. He was becoming good with everything, even Potions his most dreaded subject. His thinking was also getting fit as any of them. He didn't let people make fun of him and was ready to stand up for himself and for his friends. He surprised a few people with his actions, but he didn't care. He was learning a lot from his friends, but most of all he was living up to what Gryffindor represents: bravery.  
  
They returned to the common room before anyone else so that they could enter their room without being seen. As soon as they walked in they put their bags aside to ready for their training session.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Spill it," Hermione told him. He was the most anxious. "We have a few hours before we make our prefect rounds. You'd better start and don't leave anything out." Ginny and Neville looked at her confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?"  
  
"This Ginny," he waved his hand and cleared the room. The table and the chairs disappeared instantly. They usually cleared it by levitating it to one side of the room, but Harry just removed it from the room.  
  
Ginny and Neville's mouths hung. They were just as surprised as the others when they first saw him do something without his wand.  
  
"Harry?" asked Neville nervously. "You didn't use your wand." He pointed out.  
  
"That's what we've been trying to get him to explain all day," Ron told them. He explained how Harry conjured the mat, but did not include the explanation as to why he conjured it for Lavender. He just told them that Lavender need to lie down. Ginny knew about Lav, but Neville didn't and they didn't want to have to explain to Neville.  
  
"Okay, will you all calm down," Harry told them. He conjured up some pillows for them to sit on. "Have a seat will you."  
  
"Show off," commented Hermione but with a smile indicating she was joking with him.  
  
"Okay, I've just perfected this skill a few weeks ago. Yes, I can perform magic without my wand. There are still thinks I can't do, but I am still practicing. I have also practiced a little leaping, but not with my own body. I can make items leap from one place to another, but that's about it." He took one of their books, set it down on one side of the room. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He pictured Hermione's lap in his mind. He imagined the book being on Hermione's lap. As soon as he heard Hermione squeal in surprise at the weight of the book, he opened his eyes.  
  
"That is about the extent of the leaping I could do accurately. Anything bigger or human, I haven't tried yet. I've also been perfecting my healing skills and have been working on my instrument."  
  
"Your instrument?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah, Merlin says it is part of the training that has been passed down from generations to generations. We don't do it here at Hogwarts, but I am sure he will allow me to train you if you want when I am ready to pass on the knowledge. It's old magic that supposed to open up the magic within yourself. I'm sorry I can't do those with you yet."  
  
"Can you teach us wandless magic?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I could try, but I don't feel I am qualified."  
  
"Hermione, you're forgetting one thing. We may not be able to do that because we're not related to Harry." Ron explained. He knew he had limitations as a wizard, but as he'd already promised himself during their animagus training, he would become the best he could be even if he's not a direct descendant of Merlin.  
  
"That part I am not exactly sure, Ron. I didn't ask Merlin. I will ask him next time I see him. I will let you know."  
  
"Wow," was all Ginny could say.  
  
"I'll say," seconded Neville. "So, what are we going to learn today?"  
  
Harry smiled at him. He was so eager to learn now. No longer the shy boy he'd first met. He felt good knowing that he had somehow helped him be that way. "Well, I suppose we could start with deuling again. It's time to try to direct your jinxes and hexes at an actual adversary rather than a willing participant. So let's pair off."  
  
Lavender and Ginny were paired and Ron and Neville were paired. Hermione was paired with Harry at his request. He wanted to train Hermione harder than the rest of them. He knew that her status as his girlfriend would put him into more danger than the others. He wanted her to be fully prepared.  
  
She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "That's for being truthful with us. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Are you ready to jinx me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, everyone start." He watched the others progress as he shielded the jinx that Hermione was sending his way. He had his wand in one hand and would use his other hand to place the shielding charm on Hermione. He needed to test his shielding bubble and it had to be done without her knowledge. He planned to just keep it on for a few minutes so that he could test it, then he'd remove it to make sure Hermione can defend herself without the shield.  
  
He sent Hermione some jinxes, but they would bounce off. He smiled at his success. He was sure that his friends would be covered as well as the shield stayed up. He was just worried about the unforgivable curses. He took the shield down while he kept blocking her hexes.  
  
Hermione was getting frustrated. None of her hexes were landing on Harry. He anticipated all the moves she was going to make. She sent out all the hexes she'd learned from jelly legs to temporary blindness that Harry taught them. She was breathing hard from running around trying to avoid the jinxes that Harry was throwing at her. It also irked her that he wasn't even breathing hard and he kept restoring the others when they were jinxed by their opponent.  
  
"Okay, enough!" Harry yelled out. "You were doing well. You all had your jinxes down right, but I want you all to anticipate what your opponent will do before they do it. You are all stuck into thinking about what you're hex you're going to say next that you leave yourself open to a jinx."  
They were all out of breath except for him, but they listened and nodded as he told them what they were missing and what they needed to work on. He also told them they needed to keep up their exercises to keep up their stamina. He dismissed them and walked out with Hermione to attend to their prefect duties.  
  
"Okay, tell me. How come you weren't even out of breath when were dueling?" He chuckled and thought about all the training he had gone through with Merlin.  
  
"Oh, love. If you think I am bad, you should see what I have to go through with Merlin. We're in a room. I've climbed mountains without a rope. I've been to a Marshland, swimming against a very strong river and a whole slew of things I don't have the heart to put you through."  
  
"But Harry, if it will help us."  
  
"No Hermione. It's not that. We don't really have a place to train like that and the time to train like that. Maybe some day when I can leap us all in our dreams you can train with Merlin as well" That made Hermione excited. She would be ecstatic if she could meet Merlin.  
  
"That would be great. You'd better practice leaping a bit more then?"  
  
"Yes, love. I am definitely practicing. I would love to be able to leap to wherever you are when I think of you." She blushed a little.  
  
A/N: There you go. Getting closer. Thank you again for all those who are following this story even if you review it or not, but I do like to read the reviews. I am creating my own website to post my stories. Not done yet, but you can take a look and give suggestions 


	27. Chapter 27 Rewards

Chapter 27 Rewards  
  
Harry gave them the good news the next night that they all had the potential of being mages, but sometime it would take years of practice and hard work. Ron started to complain a little, but his complaints were squashed by Hermione admonishing him that a lot of hard work and practice are what great wizards do to become the great wizards that they are. She explained that a great wizard or witch just doesn't learn things by osmosis or by dreaming they could do things. They'd have to actually work hard, study hard and practice hard to accomplish their goals.  
  
Ron started to point out that Harry seemed to be getting his powers and other skills without studying much or practicing. That complaint was squashed by Ginny. She reminded him that Harry had been training, although while he was asleep, he was training nonetheless. He also reminded him that Harry had been studying hard ever since the beginning of the term.  
  
Harry wanted to chuckle at Ron's expression, but he could feel Ron being embarrassed at his childish complaints, so he decided to let it go. He knew Ron well enough that complaining was just part of his nature and it wouldn't be normal if he didn't hear Ron complain about one thing. He decided to get on with the reason they were gathered.  
  
"Okay, I want to go over our plan one more time before we practice to make sure everyone knows where they're supposed to be and what they're supposed to do." Everyone wanted to complain at going over it again, but they knew that Harry was being cautious and was doing it for their safety. Besides, no one change his mind once it was made up, so it was no use complaining anyway.  
  
They stepped through the plans once again. Harry needed to know where they were at all times so that he could keep the bubble shielding charm on their persons at all time. Even if he knew he would sense where they were, he didn't want to have to waste that precious time when he could put it to better use. When he was appeased that everyone knew the plan like the back of their hand, he decided to give them a treat. He had them sit down on the pillows he'd conjured for them. They loved seeing Harry used his power without his wand; sometimes they would give subtle hints about wanting to sit on a cushiony pillow instead on the hard chair. They all knew he'd feel their real meaning and would smile when he'd conjure up the pillows for them.  
  
As soon as they were all quiet, he closed his eyes. Ron was about to ask a question but Lavender swatted his arm to be quiet. Harry continued to concentrate hard. A few minutes past and the other five were restless when all of the sudden the room was filled with blinding white light. Everyone shut their eyes in response until they hear an unfamiliar voice. When they opened their eyes, they saw Harry smiling up at the old man who looked like Dumbledore, but had dark scarred eyes peering at them with amusement. Of course, he didn't really use his eyes for sight, but his expressions still reflect in them.  
  
"Ah, Harry. I see you're leaping skills are getting better."  
  
"Yes, sir, but I did have your help as we agreed?" Merlin only nodded, but he didn't want to divulge the fact that Harry had leaped him all on his own. He knew he could do, he was just now waiting for the right time to let him know he didn't help him at all.  
  
The five teens still had their mouths hanging open at the presence of the great Merlin. When Harry told them he would give them a treat, they all pictured their favorite desserts in front of them. They never imagined meeting Merlin. There was a slight white mist surrounding him, but he was as real as they could possibly imagine.  
  
"Well, then. I think introductions are in order," he winked at Harry. "You must be Hermione." He turned to face Hermione. All she could do was nod. She hadn't quite recovered from the initial shock.  
  
"She could usually talk one's ears off when she's herself, which she doesn't seem to be at the moment," Harry chuckled. She glared at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry for acting like a star struck teenager, but that's exactly what I am right now. Ever since Harry began his training with you, I had dreamt of meeting you in person, so to speak." Merlin chuckled. "It's an honor to meet you sir."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you as well Miss Granger. Harry has told me so much about you. It's as if I'd known you all my life." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. She felt as though she'd touched the opposite of a dementor. She felt all the good radiating within her person. She felt as if she was touching a god, she imagined what she felt would be what it felt like to touch a god. Harry felt her elation and couldn't help but be thankful to have Merlin on his side and in his family. She finally got her wits back and let go of his hand.  
  
"And, you must be Ron," he turned to face him. "I've heard so many things about you as well, although I must say Harry, he doesn't look quite as ugly as you made him out to be." Ron glowered at Harry. "I'm only joking, Ron. Harry didn't tell me that. He told me what a great friend you were and how your family" he turned to Ginny then "had welcomed him as a member when he had no real family to turn to." Ginny smiled at him. Ron couldn't help but feel proud of himself and his family. No matter how poor they were with material things, he'd always known that they were rich in what really counts: love and happiness. Ron shook Merlin's hands though he felt like giving him a bear hug that would put Molly Weasley's hug to shame.  
  
He refrained of course because he had his dignity to uphold. Ginny was next and he didn't need to say her name since he'd already acknowledged her as part of the Weasley family. She held out her hand to him and they shook each other's hand. She felt the same as Hermione. She felt as if she floated into the clouds and in the presence of a god.  
  
"Oh and Lavender Brown," he turned to Lavender. "You are as beautiful as Harry described if not more so. I will need to talk to you and Ron in private." She blushed and let out a nervous giggle. She knew it had to do with the pregnancy scare they just went through recently. She dreaded having a talk with Merlin in private with Ron, but as soon as she touched his hand all her fears dissipated only to be replaced with happiness.  
  
"And last but certainly not least, Mr. Neville Longbottom. You certainly have a way of getting your share of adventure accidentally." He chuckled and Neville's round cheeks were tinged with blush. "Don't worry, you are only following what fate has in store for you. Your parents are proud of you, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I wouldn't know." He looked down at his shoes as if he'd just something dropped on him.  
  
"Ah, my boy. I am trying to tell you that for them. I do visit with them once in a while. They may seem as if they've lost their sanity in this world, but in my world everyone who had served the wizarding community in the name of good are still roaming around as if they are pretty much alive."  
  
"Thank you sir, you don't know how much that means to me." He then held out his hand to him and shook his hand and felt the same as the others felt before him and more. It was as if he felt his parents touching him and feeling their pride in him.  
  
"I'm happy to meet all of you. I am certain you were all chosen to be part of Harry's life because of the role each of you will play in the destruction of evil. But I will say no more. You still need to gather one more person for your true destinies to be complete." They all wondered who might be the other person they still need to recruit. "Don't worry so. It is not yet the right time for you to welcome the person into your circle, but I can tell you that the person is already somewhat in the circle. The time will come when the seven of you will come together to rid the world of the dark Lord, but until then enjoy yourselves and be safe. You wonder why you should keep the group at six?" they all nodded. "It is because, six is an imperfect number, but seven. Seven is a perfect number, which you will need in order for all your destinies to be complete."  
  
As in the beginning when he first appeared, all their mouths dropped open, this time including Harry. He'd never heard of that before. Merlin hadn't mentioned anything about his destiny or any of his friends. It didn't sit well with him that he still had someone else to worry about when the time came.  
  
Merlin turned to Ron and Lavender and walked to the corner and had them follow him. He cast a spell and it looked as if they just faded and became part of the background. Harry knew they were just inside a protective bubble where they could see out, but no one can see inside nor hear what was being said inside. He walked over to Ginny and Hermione who obviously felt concerned about their friends' disappearance. He put a reassuring hand on their shoulder and explained what had happened.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a knowing look. He smiled and wished they could talk telepathically like what Merlin and he do sometimes. He leaned down and whispered in her ears instead so that Neville and Ginny would not hear.  
  
"I'm practicing," was all he told her and she blushed furiously. He had known that the little trick Merlin had just demonstrated would be put to good use whenever they feel they wanted privacy and some snogging session. She just smiled up at him.  
  
"Better practice hard and fast," she teased. He looked down at her and chuckled.  
  
"Now, you two. You had a little scare?" They nodded. "Harry did not tell me, but I have my ways." They nodded again. "Well, I can't tell you to be celibate when I know for a fact that human attraction is far too strong to control at times, so I am going to perform a little spell that will wear out when you two are more prepared for parenthood. And believe me, it is 100% full proof, and the spell will know when you are ready." He cast a spell on both of them similar to the age line that prevented underage student to cross and submit their names in the Goblet of Fire. The spell was to prevent Lavender from being pregnant until the spell deemed them ready for the responsibility.  
  
"Thank you," Ron managed to sputter.  
  
"Okay, but there is one more little catch, if either one of you become unfaithful to the other the spell is broken. If you decide to break it off from each other the spell will be broken."  
  
"Why is that, sir?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Because the spell is cast through the strength of your love for one another. If that no longer exists, then there is nothing that is binding the spell."  
  
"Oh, Thank you, sir."  
  
"You're very welcome, but I do caution that you do not let this become an incentive to exercise your passions when you feel like it. I want you two to exercise discreetness as well as putting your studies next to your love. The seven will not survive if all of you do not do your share to make up your part of your fate."  
  
"Yes, sir" they told him almost simultaneously. "We won't forget."  
Merlin removed the bubble and rejoined the others. He told them he had to go, but not before he assured them that they will see each other again sooner than they think.  
  
Harry gave him a hug and told him to tell his other relatives hello and most especially his parents. There were occasions that he was rewarded by seeing his parents for a job well done. Their spirit could only visit for a short time, but he could see them. He hadn't found a way to be able to touch them yet, but he was able to exchange a few words with them.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," Merlin told him one day. "For a job well done, I have talked to the great Dagda guardian of the spirit world to allow you to have the surprise." Harry had heard about the great Dagda many times and knew that he was one of the good guys that had been guiding and protecting Merlin since his younger years as well as all the good in the world. He wondered what the spirit guardian had to do with his surprise until he blink and saw his parents practically floating in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Harry." His heart constricted with emotions beyond words. He'd seen his parents and even heard his parents during the confrontation with Voldemort during the TriWizard Tournament, but to actually converse with them and take his time was priceless.  
  
"Mum, Dad?" They nodded. He felt the lump in his throat and felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Surprise!" he whispered to him.  
  
"Thank you," he told him without turning to look at him. He didn't want to miss any millisecond of time with his parents.  
  
"We only have a few minutes, but your mom and I wanted to let you know that we are so very proud of you." His mom nodded in agreement.  
  
"We also want you to know that we love you and we're always looking out for you when we can," his mom added.  
  
"I love you too, and I miss you."  
  
"We do too honey, but I believe the Weasley's have been taken great care of you."  
  
"Yes, they have. Sirius too when he was alive." James and Lily looked at each other. They didn't want to tell him that they had not come across Sirius' spirit yet and that there was still a chance that he could still be very much alive somewhere. They didn't want him to get his hopes up when even they as spirits couldn't locate him. They knew he was no longer in the same world as Harry, but he was not in their world as well.  
"We know, son. Please take heed of whatever you learn with Merlin and all his advise. We don't want you to end up like us."  
  
"I'll do my best," he told them as they started to fade away.  
  
"Bye, Harry. We love you." He watched them disappear in front of him. He let the tears drop and quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Thanks again Merlin."  
  
"Anything for you my boy. You deserved that surprise."  
  
Back in the room, everyone gawked at him after Merlin left. He felt their questions even before they voiced it. He simply answered, "Leaping" and left it at that.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did writing it. To answer some questions: Harry's animagus forms so far are merlin (type of hawk) and a stag.  
  
To address their appearance: Hermione wanted Harry to notice and needed a confidence booster for her appearance. That is why I had her go through a quick modeling seminar. She only learned to enhance what she already had. As for Harry, he just became taller and a little more muscular. Can't help it. Had to make him look like a hero. ( Sorry if some of you don't like it I will try to stay true to their descriptions (although Dan and Emma do not look like what JK Rowling describes in her story) in my next sixth year adventure after I finish their seventh year following this one. Stay tuned. 


	28. Chapter 28 Which Wizard is Which

Chapter 28 Which Wizard is Which  
  
The surprise was great. The other five were training harder than ever the next night. Everyone finished their studies faster and the prefects Harry, Hermione, and Ginny finished their duties faster as well. Harry felt good inside for having something to do with his friends' boost in confidence and determination. Even Ron hadn't complained a bit during study session. He and Lavender had spent time alone and Harry no longer felt the guilt or worry every time they spent a night of passion. Merlin must have helped them out with their problem.  
  
The days seemed to pass by faster and the day came when they had to put their plan into action. All of their exams were done and all of them were confident that they did well on their DADA exam, but only a little worried about their Potions exam. Although Hermione was positive she did well on all her exams, the others could not be as confident as she was. They had more important things to think about. The time had come to put their new skills to work.  
  
The Saturday started as well as expected. They had their last Hogsmeade trip before they left for home the following week. Everyone who was going to Hogsmeade lined up and had Filch check them off the list. The six friends waited up in the common room to make sure the coast was clear before they started their trek to the forbidden forest. Although Ginny and Malfoy had a bit of an argument for not being able to meet up at Hogsmeade, Malfoy gave in since Ginny reminded him that no one knew they'd been dating.  
  
"We can't go around and walk about in public anyway," she reminded him.  
  
"But, I was going to sneak away and meet you at our usual spot," Draco whined.  
  
"Well, Hermione asked me to do some things for her anyway. I didn't think you'd mind since we might be seen." The secrecy of their relationship was presenting a strain that both had not imagined could happen. They knew they loved each other, but they were too worried about what their family will think.  
  
"If you ask me, I think we should stop keeping our relationship a secret. What do you say?"  
  
"I'd love to not keep our relationship a secret, but I think we should tell our families first. That way if they don't approve, then we'd have to continue in secrecy."  
  
"Deal. I will tell my parents as soon as I get home for the holidays."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'll miss you, you know."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Draco."  
  
They kissed and lingered in each other's arms for a moment longer before they had to part for the day.  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Definitely. I love you, Draco."  
"I love you too, Ginny."  
  
She walked away and hoped that nothing would happen to her today. She had fate in Harry, she knew he wouldn't really let anything happen to her or any of the others for that matter. She knew that he was just letting them come along because they would go anyway and it would be better if he knew where they were. His plan sounded full proof.  
  
They start walking towards the Forbidden Forest in pairs so as not to look too suspicious. Harry went with Hermione, Lavender with Ron and Ginny went with Neville. Ginny left him near the opening of the forbidden forest and walked further inside to go to her position.  
  
Ron dropped Lavender off at her assigned position and continued a few feet away to his designated place. He could see her on his right side from where he was standing and Ginny was to his left. He looked over and she gave him thumbs up. Neville they couldn't see, but they knew he was far safer than they were. Ron returned a thumbs up sign and all three readied their wands.  
  
Harry walked Hermione to her spot and walked slowly to the place he was supposed to wait for the impostor. He gave Hermione a kiss and told her he loved her and walked away.  
  
At the meeting spot, he stood and concentrated to make sure his empath powers were tuned to them and to anything that may have evil intent. He felt how anxious his friends were and decided to concentrate to cast the shielding bubble spell for all of them. When he was certain they were well protected, he started scanning for other presence. He felt the impostor before he even saw him and felt other people just beyond the bushes behind him. He put on his poker face and smiled.  
  
"Harry!" the impostor called out.  
  
"Sirius!" he answered and returned the hug the stranger gave him. He felt his anxiousness, but saw that his face didn't give anything a way. He wanted to wait a full hour to see if somehow this man took polyjuice potion, but he knew from last time that he spend over an hour with him and he didn't change back to his normal self, nor did he take in any type of drink.  
  
"I've been worried about you. I hadn't been able to come see in a while."  
  
"I've been doing great. I had a lot of things to keep me busy being a prefect and a quidditch co-captain and all."  
  
"That's great. I'd been tracking the traitor since we last met. But I hadn't been successful in apprehending the culprit or to find enough solid evidence to bring to the ministry." Too bad my friend Harry thought, you slipped. Sirius would never bring anything to the ministry. He would bring any type of evidence to Dumbledore first.  
  
"Sirius, I didn't think you would go near the ministry seeing as they are still after you as an escaped convict, remember?" Harry felt a slight panic from the stranger, but he was great at masking it.  
  
"Well, I figured since Arthur was acting ministry, that I could go to him without question." Good save, Harry thought.  
"You're right," he gave in. "So, I was wondering if we can visit with each other this summer?"  
  
"I wish, Harry. But no one is supposed to know I'm alive, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. I was thinking I might talk to you about something. Remember the Galator?" The stranger got really excited and Harry felt another person nearby was just as excited. Then he scanned to make sure his friends were okay, and felt a presence near Ginny. He didn't feel her panic, instead she felt relieved and safe. Damn, he thought. Malfoy had a way of messing up his well-laid plan. He had to quickly cast the shielding bubble around him without arousing the stranger's suspicion. He pretended to cough.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?"  
  
"Yes, sorry."  
  
"What did you want to tell me about the Galator?"  
  
"Well, that I have it."  
  
"You do? Do you have it with you?" Careful, don't want to show too much excitement you jerk, Harry thought.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I thought since this might be our last meeting for a while, I thought I'd bring it and show it to you."  
  
As Harry was about to take out the galator from under his shirt, another Sirius stumbled into the clearing.  
  
"No Harry!" yelled the other Sirius.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry was confused. He wasn't feeling any type of evil intent from this person. He looked the worse for wear. His robes were tattered and his hair was stringy and dirty. His face was also covered with dirt. Great Merlin! Could this really be Sirius? He thought.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" screamed the first stranger. "He's an impostor!"  
  
"Both of you can just stay where you are!" screamed Harry. His plans did not include two Sirius. "You can both answer questions that only the real Sirius would know!"  
  
"Fine," said the first one.  
  
"Agreed," said the second one. Both felt confident that they would answer any questions Harry put to them correctly. Harry didn't like the feel of their confidence. He wanted hermione nearby to conduct the question and answer, but he knew he had to do it all by himself. He knew they were only there to watch his back, he couldn't fail them and he could not afford to lose his concentration.  
  
"Okay, why was Sirius imprisoned in Azkaban?"  
  
"Because I was framed for killing a street full of muggles and wizards," answered the first one.  
"Peter Petrigew actually blew up the people on the street where we confronted each other so that he could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. He staged his own death so that he could serve the dark Lord freely and at the same time imprison me, his so called best friend."  
  
No one else would have known that except for Sirius, he thought. But he was from convinced.  
  
"Okay, next question."  
  
"What kind I discover last summer?"  
  
"You discovered the galator," the first one answered. It was true, but Harry was looking for what he had told him in the letter. He'd never written that he'd discovered the galator during the summer. He just told him about it right before the second Sirius showed up.  
  
"You discovered a new power that I'd rather not say because this impostor may be evil and dangerous as you well know," the second answered. Harry thought that was a good save, but he felt as if he was just guessing. He felt he wasn't sure and just blurted out his answer hoping he was right.  
  
"Okay, here's another question. How did you escape from the ministry when you were detained at Hogwarts awaiting the Dementor's kiss."  
  
The first look alike was dumbfounded. He didn't know and neither did the second Sirius. Harry's hope fell. He was almost certain the second one was the real Sirius. But before he could draw his wand the other person hiding behind the bushes came out.  
  
"I've had just about enough of this," shouted the shadow behind the bushes. Harry gasped at the presence of Bellatrix Lestrange. She pointed her wand at Harry. "CRUCIO!"  
  
"No!" screamed Hermione running out of her hiding place. She jumped in front of Harry and took the brunt of the curse. She was thrown and hit a tree nearby. She fell on the ground writhing from pain. Harry felt everything she felt.  
  
"Leave her alone! I have the stupid galator!" Bellatrix smile and took off the curse. But before she let her guard down Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville and Malfoy ran to his side. "Ginny, go check on Hermione, please."  
  
"Well, well. It seems you brought a little help with you. I guess you figured out that Chris here wasn't really Sirius, eh. You could change back now, sweetie." The first Sirius changed back to his normal form. He looked a bit like Bellatrix, but tall, with stonier features. He had dark hair and blue eyes and almost looked a bit like Sirius. "I guess I should introduce you. This is my son, Chris. He's a metamorphagus if you're wondering." The six gasped in response. The big mystery was solved for one of them. The other Sirius stood by Harry, but Harry could feel the fear in him. Sirius would never have felt that way, he thought.  
  
"Like you didn't bring any help with you." Harry felt at least ten death eaters around them. He couldn't risk looking at Hermione, but he could feel that she'd passed out from the pain.  
  
"That's very perceptive of you," hissed a voice from behind Bellatrix. "Good job my pets!"  
Harry's scar hurt and he'd almost lost all his concentration from the pain. He steadied himself and blocked out the pain as Merlin had taught him. He felt his evil intent, but there was something different about his presence. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as if he wasn't really there physically.  
  
"Master, would you like for me to get the galator now?" she asked him.  
  
"No, Bella. He will be giving it to me."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Harry screamed.  
  
"That can be arranged my boy." The ten death eaters appeared around them. The other five gathered around. Ginny left Hermione's side to join the others. She was ready to battle and Harry could feel that Ron, Lavender and Neville were ready as well. However, Malfoy was a little afraid and hesitant.  
  
Malfoy spotted his father amongst the death eaters and he gasped. His father sneered and ordered him to go to him. Malfoy was torn, he touched Ginny's hand and then he knew what he had to do. He touched Harry's shoulder and saw him nod then he walked to his father's side.  
  
"Well, well, well. I knew he would choose the wrong side," whispered Ron to Ginny angrily. "I knew we couldn't trust him" Ginny's tears fell, but her anger and humiliation were replaced with determination and hope. She saw Draco's eyes and understood what he was doing.  
  
"Be quiet Ron," whispered Harry. "Concentrate. When I say run, all of you run in separate direction and don't forget all the stuff we practiced." He felt their agreement. They knew all they had to do was feel it and he'd know.  
  
"So, Potter. I see I can't use your girlfriend to threaten you since she already looked like she's dead." He laughed and so did the death eaters. But Harry knew better. He still felt her pain and knew that she was feeling things even though she was unconscious.  
  
"Then I guess you just have to take it from me personally!" He kept wondering who the sniveling creature dressed as Sirius was. Sirius would have been standing in front of him to defend him, but the person was doing nothing.  
  
"That should be easy enough."  
  
"RUN!" Harry yelled. The other five went into separate direction.  
  
"HUNT THEM DOWN YOU FOOLS!" Voldemort bellowed when the Death Eaters remained where they were. At the sound of his voice, all of them dispersed. Draco hurried to find Ginny. He had to protect her.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming. 


	29. Chapter 29 Now you see them, Now you don...

Chapter 29 Now you see them, now you don't  
  
Ron met up with Lavender and held her hand. He practically dragged her as they ran through the woods away from where Harry stood. He heard hexes and jinxes being hurled at them and even saw one hit Lavender, but the jinx bounced off of her as if she was wearing an invisible shield. He kept throwing jinxes and hexes haphazardly over his shoulders. One of his jinxes actually hit one, but the other kept going at them. He veered off to the left and pulled Lavender into hiding behind the bushes.  
  
She looked up at him and he could see the terror in her eyes. She agreed to help Harry, but she never imagined she would be in any real danger. Ron gathered her up in his arms. He'd never felt so brave in his life as that moment when someone depended on him.  
  
"We're okay," he whispered. "But keep still and be quiet. I think Harry put some additional shield on us. We could throw jinxes out, but none of the jinxes they send us affect us in any way. I saw one bounced off of your lovely arse." He made her smile and it momentarily took away the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Do you think whatever shielding charm Harry put on us would work on the unforgivable curses?"  
  
"I don't think so. Hermione was hit with the crustascious curse and whatever shielding charm Harry put on us is not strong enough to protect us from those evil charms."  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about all the other jinxes, right?"  
  
"I think as long as he's alright and able to concentrate, we're okay." Just as he said that they heard a twig break. Ron and Lavender readied their wands and Ron signaled Lavender to strike on the count of three. On the third count they both stood up and yelled out multiple jinxes at the death eater. After the onslaught of jinxes, they looked and found Avery with jelly legs and boils. Ron quickly muttered the binding spell on him.  
  
"Come on, let's go try to find the others." They quietly walked in search of the others.  
  
"Ginny, come here!" Malfoy quietly screamed at her. She gave a yelp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Malfoy immediately covered her mouth so as not to give away their hiding position. He turned her around slowly so she could look into his eyes. He saw the relief immediately replace the tension and fear she first felt when she stiffened to his sudden movement.  
  
"Oh, Draco. I'm so glad it's you."  
  
"It's Okay, Love. I convinced the two fools following you that I could handle you."  
  
"I was getting ready for them until you snuck up behind me, I was almost sure it was one of them."  
  
"Never. I would have never let anyone touch you."  
  
"Thanks."  
"I didn't think I had to do anything. You were doing pretty good with that shielding charm."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't cast any shielding charm."  
  
"Well, someone cast some type of shielding charm on you. The hexes were bouncing off of you."  
  
"Maybe Harry did it. We'll have to ask him later. Let's go find the others."  
  
Neville kept running all the while sending hexes and jinxes over his shoulder. He didn't realize that he kept getting hit. He just thought he was getting better at dodging the jinxes. He was frightened for his life, but he was more determined not to let Harry down, anyone down. He was feeling a stitch in his side, but he kept running. He couldn't find a safe place to hide and they were too close to him for him to try to hide anywhere.  
  
He heard a few hexes being shouted and the voices sounded familiar to him. He's probably hearing things, that's all. "Neville!" Ron shouted once more. Neville turned around that time and caught a glimpse of the red head bopping up and down. He stopped and panted.  
  
Ron and Lavender made their way to him after he bound the death eaters that were trying to hex him. "Thanks guys!" he managed to breathe out.  
  
"No problem, Neville. You okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?"  
  
"No, I went left when she went right and I didn't stop once."  
  
"We're right here," Ginny called out to them. They looked and saw Malfoy with him. Ron glared at him. "Stop it Ron. He saved me."  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to be arguing, we'd better get back to Harry," Lavender reminded them. Just then, the death eaters who where bounded disappeared one by one. They all raced to where Harry was.  
  
While the others dispersed in many directions, he could hear hexes and jinxes being yelled out in different directions. He also heard death eater cursing at the fact that simple jinxes were being bounced off his friends' bodies. He felt pride at that moment for himself and his friends. His shielding bubble was working like a charm and although his friends were fighting grown wizards, he knew they were holding their own. He could feel them.  
  
"So, it's just you and me, eh Potter" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Not while I'm alive," yelled out Sirius number two though he lacked conviction and courage.  
  
"You think you can take me on Black! You're just a coward who hides behind others' powers."  
  
"Well, you'll have to see about that now won't you?" he answered back with more conviction. Harry was a bit confused. He was sure the man standing next to him was scared out of his mind, but he was talking as if he would protect Harry with his life if he had to.  
  
"Enough! Give me the galator, Potter!" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"You'll have to take it from me, because I am not giving you a bloody thing!"  
  
Voldemort let out a shrilling laugh. "You must think me a fool to fall for that. I know that the galator will not work if taken by force. You have to give it to me freely."  
  
"Then I guess we're on a standstill because I will never give it to you freely." Harry was feeling Voldemort's anger. His scar was prickling even while he was blocking the pain, which meant the pain could have been unbearable had he not been able to block it off. He also new that Voldemort was livid. He could also feel the frustration, he was hoping he would be able to use Hermione, but since Hermione was out cold and could be dying she was not on top of his list as bait.  
  
"Oh, and if I kill your girlfriend would that make you give me the galator."  
  
"You may as well because I don't she would live through the injuries she's going through right now. It might be better so that she wouldn't have to suffer any pain." He was calling his bluff of course. He felt Voldemort trying to probe his mind and feelings and getting nowhere. His occlumency had vastly improved. "What's the matter, can't get inside my head?" he taunted.  
  
"You will pay for your insolence Potter! IMPERIO!" Harry had been ready for his onslaught and resisted the Imperius Curse without any hesitation.  
  
"Come on, you have to do better than that!" Harry wanted to curse him with his wand, but he knew that their wands do not duel well with each other. He found that out in his fourth year when Voldemort was resurrected and dueled with him. But at the same time he didn't want to perform wandless magic and reveal to the dark lord a skill that he had not yet perfected.  
  
Voldemort was curios indeed. The Imperius Charm seemed to have no effect on the young boy. He remembered how long it took him to ward himself against that charm and it was certainly impressive that Potter had him beat by a lot of years. This made him even more curios. He was sure that he'd been getting extra training from that fool headmaster of Hogwarts. He masked his envy at Harry's skill and his apparent anger for not being able to use the imperius curse on him. He needed to think of a better way to get the galator away from him. It would not do well on the charms of the amulet if he killed Potter and take it from him, as far as he knew that was still taking it by force and the magic would not work for him.  
  
Harry knew that Voldemort was running out of options. He knew he couldn't kill him because the galator would not work. He couldn't tell him that the galator would not work for him anyway, not correctly. He was not of the bloodline and that was more important for the power of the galator to work. Maybe he can wield the power of the galator, or at least pretend to use and perform his wandless magic. He wasn't really sure how the galator worked and Merlin didn't seem to want to enlighten him on that matter. He could pretend to use the power and if Voldemort got away from him at least he would think that he could perform magic without his wand because of the galator.  
  
That was his plan anyway. Harry slowly took the galator out from under his shirt. Voldemort's eyes grew wide as well as the Sirius standing next to him. Voldemort didn't know what hit him. Harry held the galator in his hand and raised one hand towards Voldemort and yelled "EXPELLIRIAMUS!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, but Harry didn't see it land anywhere and instead of being thrown back, Voldemort's image only wavered with a light flicker and he was upright again. There was shock on his face, but he'd recovered quickly and had his wand back in his hand.  
  
Harry used the split second Voldemort wavered and ran to Hermione's side to check on her. But before he could do anything else, Voldemort screamed "CRUCIO!" Harry was unprepared that time, but right before he could react Sirius' body blocked the curse and took the brunt of it. He was thrown and hit a tree, then landed sprawled face down near Harry.  
  
"Stupid FOOL!" Voldemort yelled out.  
  
The impostor changed back to Peter Petigrew. As he lifted his head to look up at Harry he whispered, "We're even." He then passed out and for an inexplicable reason Voldemort disappeared when Wormtail lost consciousness.  
  
Although Wormtail sacrificed himself for him, Harry couldn't take any chances and put a binding spell on him. He turned his attention to Hermione but heard a movement behind him. He felt the presence and knew that the person was consumed with anger.  
  
"What did you do to my master?" the woman asked angrily pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
Harry turned around slowly and stood face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. "I didn't do anything to your master. He disappeared when Wormtail passed out."  
  
"I told him not to use this lousy excuse of a death eater," she muttered to herself more than telling Harry.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind. It doesn't matter I have you right where I want you anyway."  
"As if you can do anything to me," Harry answered her cockily. "I still have the galator remember." Her eyes grew wide with shock. She was almost sure her master had already removed it from Harry's possession with the amount of time she was gone. Good thing she got away too. Those kids were quick and seemed to be impenetrable with regular jinx. The only way she got away was by actually putting a crustacius curse on that red head. Her master will hear of that Malfoy's insolence. He actually cursed her instead of helped her. First she had to get away from Potter.  
  
"You may still have the galator, Potter. But I don't think you know how to use it."  
  
"Want to find out?" He felt her fear. She was actually unsure of herself probably for the first time in a long time. He anticipated her move and readied himself.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
He lifted his hand and held the galator. "PROTEGO!" he countered. He made her believe that the power of the galator helped him ward off the spell though he would have just as easily detached himself from the pain without the galator. However, it did make Bellatrix fear him all the more and that was the desired effect he was trying to get.  
  
She sent out another curse and he ducked to his right to avoid it. He inadvertently tripped, lost his balance and fell face first on the ground. He felt excruciating pain on his thigh. He tried to block it out and stood up. He saw blood gushing out of his leg. There on his right thigh was a piece of wood imbedded deeply within him. He screamed as he yanked it out and then turned to face Bellatrix once more. Before he could scream out a hex, Bellatrix disappeared with a pop as did the other death eaters. He could feel his friends relax as they let their guards down. He made his way back to where Hermione laid.  
  
She still didn't stir from her unconscious state. He held his hand above her body and closed his eyes. He felt her as if he was performing and x- ray with his hand. He could feel all the broken muscles and bruised bones, but thankfully he didn't feel as if there were internal hemorrhaging. He concentrated and pictured the muscles being put back together and her bones being healed. She was so badly hurt he was afraid he wouldn't be able to heal her, but he kept concentrating on his task. He could feel Hermione gaining consciousness and felt himself getting pulled into the darkness. Then everything went black.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Again, you can visit this story and one of my original story at 


	30. Chapter 30 Disclosure

Chapter 30 Disclosure  
  
Harry woke up and found Hermione slumped down on an armchair next to his bed sleeping. It didn't take him long to figure out he was in the hospital wing. He'd been in it so many times, it had become like his second room at Hogwarts. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and imagined what kind of ruckus she'd made for Madame Pomfrey to make her stay near him.  
  
He felt a little weak, but didn't feel anything wrong with his body. He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened in the forbidden forest. He remembered Hermione's body just lying on the cold ground of the forbidden forest and feeling helpless because he was unable to help her out. He remembered the confrontation with Voldemort or what seemed like Voldemort. Then he'd remembered the two Sirius, one was Wormtail and that he'd actually stepped in front of him to save him from the Crustatcius Curse.  
  
He wondered now if he got away when his world turned black, and he wondered why he blacked out. The last thing he remembered was trying to heal Hermione. He wondered if he'd been able to heal her or if the others just got to them on time.  
  
Hermione stirred from the armchair and noticed Harry staring up at the ceiling with his brows furrowed. She got up slowly and sat next to him. She looked at him when he turned to face her. "How are you feeling, love?"  
  
"A little weak, but I don't feel any pain any where. But I was sure there was something stuck on my thigh before I passed out. Other than that, I am happy to see you alive and looking well."  
  
"Well, all thanks to you. I could have bled to death out there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you remember healing me?"  
  
"I remember trying, but then I blacked out so I don't remember if I succeeded or not."  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" He smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips, just a brush. "And I owe everything to you. I wasn't much help during the little battle, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't. If it weren't for me and what I thought was a full proof plan, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. I should be the one telling you how sorry I am. I am truly sorry, Hermione. I let my big ego get in the way and put you in harms way."  
  
"Oh, stop it Harry. I knew what I was getting into. We all did. I wanted to help you in any way I can. I want to fight beside you no matter what. I don't ever want to lose you, but I don't want you to have to fight by yourself."  
  
He lifted his hand to her face. "I don't deserve anyone like you."  
  
"We deserve each other, Harry. I love you and don't you dare try to push me away just to protect me from anything. I'm a big girl and I am getting into everything with my eyes wide open. And the only thing that I want to get into right now is your arms."  
He pulled her to him then. He really didn't deserve her, but he knew that she was stubborn and that he loved her so. He wouldn't decide anything for her. If she wanted out of their relationship, she had to choose it on her own, otherwise she was stuck with him because there was no way he was ever letting her go.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I'll wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, no need to wait. I am here." Dumbledore appeared as if on cue.  
  
"Hello, Professor." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hello to the both of you. Tell me Harry, how are you feeling?"  
  
"A little weak, sir, but getting stronger every second. I'd like to know what happened after I blacked out though."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, why don't you do the honors?"  
  
"Okay then. Well, you blacked out and I was suddenly awakened. You fell right on top of me, but I figured you must have healed me and that my injuries were so back that it caused you to black out. Anyway, I looked around and saw no one there and you were a little too heavy for me to lift. I did see Wormtail near us and I was looking for my wand, when the others appeared. Ron and Malfoy levitated you off of me and I had Ginny put Wormtail in a full body bind before he escaped. Besides, if he was still there then it meant that Voldemort didn't really care what happened to him. He didn't bother to take him when he somehow summoned the other death eaters from what I gathered from the others. They said the death eaters just started disappearing in front of them."  
  
Harry nodded. He remembered how Bellatrix disappeared right before he could hex her one more time.  
  
"So, Ginny and Neville levitated Wormtail and we all walked slowly back to the castle. We saw Professor Dumbledore halfway to the castle."  
  
"Yes, I am sorry I was a bit late to come to the rescue."  
  
"It's all right, sir. You didn't know and we kept it from you. Sorry."  
  
"No matter Harry. You know I have my ways of finding things out. You must have had a very good way of blocking things out this time. I didn't have any idea until I felt a rush of panic coming from the forest and I didn't know whom it was coming from. Continue Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore helped us get you into the hospital wing. The others were treated for the scratches and scrapes. Madame Pomfrey looked me over and couldn't find any trace of injury on me. She told me I was the lucky one of the lot. I didn't tell her you healed me. It didn't matter anyway, because as soon as she started trying to heal you after the others left, you did something amazing Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Madame Pomfrey was scared at first, but Professor Dumbledore calmed her down and explained to her that you have the power of healing and that no one else knew or is allowed to know about it. She locked the door and would not allow any visitors, except for me Ron, Lavender and Ginny."  
  
"But, what did I do to scare her? I was a bit dead to the world wasn't I?" Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled from the thought of seeing a frightened Poppy to tend to. Luckily Professor McGonagall wasn't there as well or he probably would have had two hysterical women running around the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, Harry. As soon as you were laid down on the bed, your injuries started to heal by themselves. Madam Pomfrey was about to put something on your leg after the stick was removed, but the wound started to close by itself. Your scratches as well." Harry stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well, my boy. You do have the power of healing. It's only natural that you're able to heal yourself as well. You just needed to be relaxed and rested in order for your healing powers to work on your own body. After you healed Hermione, I am sure you needed a little time to recuperate that is why you didn't instantly start healing until you were brought here."  
  
"What does Madame Pomfrey think about all this?"  
  
"She said she's glad that you can heal yourself that way she needn't fuss over you so much now, but you are still welcome to spend some time in the hospital wing if you need to."  
  
Harry smiled at the idea, but a little baffled at what it would all mean in the future. It would mean any mortal wound that was inflicted on him would be healable by itself. That would cut the time he'd spend in the hospital wing. He had to smile at that thought.  
  
"Professor, I did have a little question about Voldemort's presence."  
  
"Ah, yes. He just disappeared when Wormtail passed out right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, have either of you heard of Astral Projection?"  
  
"Oh, it is when one's spirit leaves one's body and travel to wherever one wants?"  
  
"You are correct Miss Granger."  
  
"But what does that have to do with Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, for astral visits while you are awake, one would need some kind of connection to another's mind at the target point. Since Wormtail became unconscious, Voldemort lost his connection because he was using Wormtail's mind. You see, in order for another being to use another's mind during an astral visit, the host, Wormtail in this case, must have agreed and well really have a weaker will so to speak. The other death eaters would not have allowed such probing in their minds and therefore would have fought off the connection. Wormtail, was a bit weak and did not fight it at all."  
  
"Sir, but if it was only Voldemort in spirit, then how was it that he was able to perform magic."  
  
"Well, magic is really controlled not by your physical being but your mind and spirit, therefore his powers were able to be transmitted as well. However, your power during your astral projections is only as strong as your mind and spirit. The down side is that it weakens your physical body when the spirit returns to its vessel."  
  
"Wow." Hermione sighed. "I just never dreamed it was possible to astral travel while one was awake."  
  
"Well, now we know eh?"  
  
"Thanks Professor. I have one more question if you don't mind."  
  
"Go ahead Harry. I have time for one more."  
  
"What happened to Wormtail?"  
  
"Ah, there is good news after all this tragedy. He has been delivered to the Ministry and he has issued a statement clearing Sirius of all charges. He had learned his lesson well and although he feels that Voldemort may still become too strong for us to contain or defeat, he was more frightened of the fact that he would have to serve him a minute longer than he needed to. He told the ministry he had tried to get out, but for some reason his plans were always thwarted. The opportunity presented itself by helping you Harry and what better way to pay you back for losing your parents. He did say that he knows that it will not necessarily bring them back or be enough, but he said it was a start. He's been sent to a prison that is an undisclosed location just in case Voldemort tries to find him and execute him."  
  
Harry would have preferred that, but he knew in his heart killing Wormtail would not bring his parents back nor would it help him find where Sirius was if he was just stuck in some other dimension.  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"Oh and Harry, nice job without the use of your wand, Merlin would be very proud. That was a great demonstration of your training, even if Bellatrix believed it had something to do with the galator. We know better, right?" He gave Harry a knowing smile.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He felt proud of himself as well. He didn't think he was going to pull it off, but he knew he couldn't let Hermione down. Nor could he let his mentor and ancestor down by not simply trying.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. The others will soon be here to greet you." With that Dumbledore left the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey went in soon after to check on Harry and told him the good news. She told him he was healed and could leave the hospital wing in the afternoon no thanks to her. She was still muttering to herself when Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville and Malfoy came in.  
  
"Hey, mate," Ron cheerfully greeted him. "You gave us a little scare there." Harry gave him a smile.  
  
"Sorry, but thanks to all of you. I couldn't have done it without you. You too Draco." For the first time in a long time Harry didn't call him Malfoy just for spite. He was actually beginning to understand what Draco Malfoy was all about. Anyone who could love is not all bad. He looked at Ginny and Draco, standing hand in hand and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"We decided to go public," Ginny answered.  
  
"Thank Merlin. I thought I'd have to lie to your parents throughout the holidays." Ginny, Ron and Draco turned crimson.  
  
"Don't tell me. You haven't told your parents yet?" They all shook their heads and Harry rolled his eyes heavenward. "When are you planning to tell them?"  
  
"Well, for sure I am not going to tell my parents." Draco answered him. "I don't want my father going after the Weasleys just because I fell in love with one of them." Ginny squeezed his hand and Ron cringed at the Draco's profession of love.  
  
"What about the other students who might tell you parents?"  
  
"I threatened them if they leaked a word to my father."  
  
"How will you make sure they don't say a word without your knowledge?"  
  
"Listen Harry, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Okay, let me know if you need help. What about your parents?" He asked Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Well, we were hoping to tell my parents during the holidays when you come visit," Ron added. "We thought it would hold better if you were there as witness seeing as you can feel things. You can tell them how Draco actually feels for Ginny." That almost made sense in Harry's mind, Hermione's too.  
  
"Well, then we'll have to wait to see if Dumbledore will allow me to go over there for the holidays. You know I still have to go back to the Dursleys for a time." They all nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you're doing okay, Harry," Neville told him from behind Lavender. "Now I hope you can explain some things to us. Like how come the hexes were bouncing off of us and how Hermione managed to get better when you passed out."  
  
"Okay, first of all. Anything you hear from me here stays in this room. I don't want too many people to know and I am trusting you with secrets that may be used against me in the long run. Of course, knowing such information would also put you in danger as well so before I say anything you must accept that part of it as well."  
  
They all nodded, but Harry felt their apprehension upon hearing about the danger they would be in except from Hermione and surprisingly from Neville. He waited, looked at each of them in the eye as if to search in their souls to make sure he can trust them with information that may end up falling in the enemy's hand. He didn't start until he felt all of them at ease.  
  
"Okay, first question was why you were unaffected by the hexes. That was because I put a shielding bubble on all of you." They gasped. They knew Harry was becoming powerful, but they hadn't realized just how powerful he'd become. "It is in the same sense as the shielding charm, but the only difference is it is controlled by me and does not wear away until I take it off. The person within the bubble can let out hexes, but hexes pointed at the person will not get through. Unfortunately, it is not strong enough for the unforgivable curse, that is why Hermione got hurt."  
  
"Wow," was the consensus all around.  
  
"Now as for the other question, how Hermione got better. Most of you already know about this, so this is for those who are not aware. I want to reiterate the danger and the sensitivity this information." They all nodded in acceptance. "I have the gift of healing. But depending on how bad the injury is, I am weakened after such process. Hermione's injuries were so extensive that it drained most of my strength and since I'd been hurt and tired as well, I passed out."  
  
"Wow, Harry. That is a very rare gift. You have my word this stays between us," Neville told him.  
  
"Draco, you have to learn to blank out your mind when you are near your father."  
  
"I know. I have learned some basics. How do you think I kept Ginny a secret for long, but I am going to need to practice more to keep this from escaping my mind."  
  
"I can either alter your memory if you don't want it, or I can perform a spell to protect you from being an open book in your sleep."  
  
"I will practice first, but I will let you know if I will need your assistance."  
  
"Okay, then. What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. One more chapter and that's it for this story. Stay tuned for their seventh year adventure. 


	31. Chapter 31 Until We Meet Again

Chapter 31 Until We Meet Again  
  
As with everything else that happens at Hogwarts, the events in the Forbidden Forest spread like wildfire with little or no fact to any version. There was a mention of the murderer Sirius Black, but nothing of the miraculous re-birth of Peter Petigrew. There was a version where there were about a hundred death eaters surrounding them and how Draco single handedly defeated them all, or Ron or Neville depending on whom it was that was telling the story.  
  
Of course the biggest surprise and the only rumor that was true and not taken too seriously was Draco and Ginny's relationship. Either they didn't want to believe that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could get along and be in love or no one just wanted to put much stake in hearsay unless it had something to do with someone getting hurt or mutilated.  
  
The one disappointment with all the rumors was the fact that there was no mention of Voldemort. They knew that he was back, but still wanted to imagine that he was behind any type of dark activity. Though Professor Dumbledore tried to set them straight during the end of feast celebration, the students were only willing to believe what they wanted to believe until they received an affirmation from their parents.  
  
The seven just took everything in stride. They answered the question they were able to, but had to keep most of the details to themselves. Neville was being seen in a different light. He was even given a little more respect now that before.  
  
Harry on the other hand was not being harassed as the rest. He tried to put the same unapproachable spell on the others, but was only able to work on his person or when the people were near him. When they were at a distance the spell did not work and that was when they were hounded.  
  
The last week at Hogwarts was a bit of a mess, but the seven young people that were bound by something that they have yet to understand made the best of their last week by not talking about what happened in the forest. Draco started his occlumency training. He and Ginny were showing their affections freely despite all the funny looks they received. Ron and Lavender spent more passionate nights than before. Neville began to study for the next term. Harry and Hermione spent most nights just cuddling with each other. Merlin visited Harry once to tell him how proud he was of him and that training will be put on hold for a month and a half so that he could rest and try to enjoy his holidays.  
  
The only highlight of the week was the end of the year feast where Gryffindor won the house cup and Slytherin came in a close second. Apparently their Forbidden activities were rewarded house points though most of the students didn't know what they were receiving the points for.  
  
The last day came faster than they anticipated and were rushing to pack to catch the Hogwarts Express. None of them wanted to be away from the others, but they had to go their separate ways except for Ron and Ginny. They felt as if they were being torn apart in seven pieces. The connection they felt was unmistakable especially to Harry who felt each of their hearts break a little at the thought of being apart for the holidays.  
  
Neville tried to brush it off, but deep inside the last few weeks he spent with Harry and the others training for a purpose meant a lot to him. It meant more to him than anything in his life since he'd lost his parents to St. Mungo's. He felt as if he was part of a unit again and he knew that being away from them would be like almost losing his parents all over again.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was a little afraid. He knew when he got home he would hear it from his father. He didn't know what type of punishment await him, but he knew he had to prepare his mind for the onslaught. He didn't want to be away from Ginny and wanted to be there for her when she told her parents about them, but he also knew that he couldn't risk his father knowing about his relationship. He knew that his father wouldn't hesitate to use Ginny to get what he wants from Draco and that was something Draco was not willing to do. And although he'd given Harry, Ron and Hermione the worst time of their lives the first five years, he now shared something with them that he couldn't comprehend. It was stronger than mere friendship, but was something he could not explain. He tried to act as if he didn't feel it, but deep inside he could not deny it.  
  
While Ron was the most important person in her life, Lavender couldn't deny the new bond she shared with the others. There was some type of friendship with Ginny, Hermione and Harry before but she knew there was something much more. Neville and Draco were just acquaintances and annoyances respectively, but in the short time they spent especially at the forest, it seemed to her as if a new relationship was forged within them. She couldn't deny it and decided to learn to accept it.  
  
As for Ginny, she'd always known there was something special about her brother's friendship with Harry and Hermione, but she always felt as if she was never really a part of their inner circle until now. She loved Draco dearly. She was devoted to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Best of friends with Lavender and Neville, until that moment when she knew she would not see them for a time, she didn't know just how much each one of them meant to her. She knew there was something more, but couldn't quite understand what it was. She was just sad she had to be content with owling them if at all.  
  
For Ron who was usually oblivious to things around him, the link he now had with the others was obvious to him. He actually felt a warmth within his soul when they gathered together and something he'd never actually understood when Harry was trying to explain to him about feelings, he knew that his feelings were quite clear and that for some reason he knew the others would feel the same disconnect when they were apart. He knew there was no way around it. And he knew he had to keep himself guarded while they were apart.  
  
Harry and Hermione were already like one, bound by the heart and soul. But Hermione felt another link to her heart and soul and it was unmistakable that they were for the others who shared the months with her. She didn't realize before how much they'd become a part of her until that moment when she had to say good-bye. She knew it wasn't for long, but the ache was still there for her to feel.  
  
Harry was a wreck, not only could he feel his own heart ache, but he felt everyone else's and although he'd tried to block them, he couldn't. It was as if blocking his own feelings. Merlin had told him about that type of bond, but he thought he'd only bonded with Hermione. He didn't know the bonding was possible for other people. He didn't know what to do about it yet, but he knew he would have to find a way to figure it out. For some reason he had the feeling that their lives, all seven of them, were bound by one type of connection or another and he had to find out before it was too late.  
They shared a brief goodbye with Hagrid and boarded the train. They found a compartment big enough for the seven of them, but they knew once they arrived at King's Cross Draco would have to ignore them for their sakes as well as his own. He'd refused the memory alteration charm and was still trying to master the occlumency. He was progressing well, but still had trouble keeping things out.  
  
They spent the train ride just playing chess, exploding snaps and talking. The couples were cuddling and sharing light kisses. Sometimes they'd play with Hermione's crystal of answer and laughed at each other's questions. They were being teenagers and they were trying hard to keep their sorrows of separating at bay.  
  
When they arrived at King's Cross, they left Ginny and Draco at the compartment since they couldn't say good-bye to each other in public.  
  
"You'll write me won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will. Everyday if I can," Draco promised.  
  
"You'll think of me sometimes?"  
  
"Just as often as my heart beats."  
  
"I love you, youknow?"  
  
"I know. And I love you."  
  
Ginny's tears were flowing freely and Draco tried desperately not to let his fall. He knew he had to go out with Crabbe and Goyle or his father might suspect that something was amiss. He kissed Ginny one more time as Crabbe and Goyle tapped at the door.  
  
"I'd better get going."  
  
"Okay." She told him and held on to his hand until they could not longer reach fingertips.  
  
She stayed there for a few minutes and cried until Ron came in and took her in his arms.  
  
"Ssshh. It'll be all right. You'll see." He held her at arms length and she smiled at him. "You ready?" She nodded and followed him out.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger waited as Harry and Hermione walked to them hand in hand. Mrs. Granger had a big smile on her face to match Mr. Granger's scowl. She saw him and elbowed him in the rib.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You're scowling at our daughter and obviously her new boyfriend."  
  
"Why do you think I was scowling? What did you tell that boy when they left for the beginning of the term?"  
  
"I told him to take care of Hermione and from the looks of things it looks as though he did a very good job."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Behave," she told her husband and rushed to give Hermione a hug. " Hi sweetheart. How was school?"  
  
"It was full of surprises."  
  
"And, how are you Harry?" she asked as she took him in for a hug while Hermione greeted her dad.  
  
Hermione noticed her dad was acting a little more over protective than usual.  
  
"It's okay dad. He's a great guy." He squeezed her harder.  
  
"Welcome back princess. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too dad. But I need to breath."  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart. How are you Harry?" He asked as he offered his right hand while holding on to Hermione with the other.  
  
"Can't complain," he answered. Mr. Granger noticed how different he looked at that moment. He seemed to have grown since the last time he saw him, not height wise but grown into an adult.  
  
"Well, let me take Hermione's things." He noticed that Ron and the other Weasley's were on their way. "I think the others want to bid you good- bye."  
  
Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a hug and promised him that she would speak with Dumbledore to let him go to the burrow as soon as he could. Harry thanked her and reassured her he would be fine. He didn't bother to remind her that after his birthday in July, the underage magic rule would not apply to him any longer.  
  
He bid Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's good-bye and turned to Hermione. Mrs. Granger took her husband and walked with the Weasleys and told Hermione they'd wait for her at the car.  
  
"I'll miss you," he told her as he placed his forehead on hers.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but I will see you soon."  
  
"Count on it. I love you, Hermione." He kissed her gently, but passionately. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," she answered after they broke the kiss. "Owl me or call me."  
  
"I'll try to do better than that."  
  
"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I mean, that I will be practicing so that I can come visit you as often as I can."  
  
"Harry, don't do anything that will get you into trouble. It's almost our last year."  
  
"Don't worry too much. Remember, after my birthday, the underage use of magic law would no longer apply." She grinned then and kissed him again soundly. Just then he noticed his Uncle Vernon turning red and fidgeting near his car. "I'd better go."  
  
"Okay. Me too." She kissed him again and walked to her parents. Her dad still had a small scowl while her mom wore a tremendous smile on her face.  
  
As Harry walked towards Uncle Vernon, he kept trying to hold back the emotions that were busy bubbling within him. He still could not contain the feelings he was getting from the others, but he knew that Neville had gone far enough so that his feelings had diminished a little and so had Lavender. Ron and Ginny were still nearby and Hermione for some reason he knew that no matter how far away she was he would still be able to feel her.  
  
Vernon watched Harry. He noticed something different in him. Instead of the anger that had been inside him as he waited, he'd felt fear. He knew somehow that Harry's powers had multiplied and would be a force to deal with if a time came. His fear took over his anger and instead of yelling at him, he was unable to utter nothing but grunts.  
  
Harry in return did not utter a word. He looked back and waved at the others he could still see at the distance. Hermione blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. He then went inside the car on his way back to Privet Drive.  
  
A/N: That's the end of Harry Potter and the Galator. Stay tuned for the Sequel. Their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Thank you for your reviews. Please visit my site at to take the poll. I want to know what type of books people between the ages 10-15 like to read. Please spread the word. You can email me the answer if you'd prefer. The email address is rhiaofdruma@yahoo.com I want to write a story that would cater that age group that would not be a fanfic, but I would like to know first what type of stories those in that age group would like to read. Thank you for you help with this matter as well. I look forward to hearing from you soon and to write the sequel to this fic. 


End file.
